Justice League: Off the Clock
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The Greatest Organization formed in history made of the Greatest Super Heroes assembled. They stand for truth, justice, and are sworn to protect the world from any evil. But it's not all work, there's plenty of play. Episodic tales of different members of the Justice League as they all go on their own adventures.
1. Off the Clock part 1

**Justice League: Off the Clock**

**Friday Morning, Outer Space, The Watchtower**

Batman and J'ohn stood on the bridge, overlooking any problems that might be facing the earth. But as of now, there were none.

"Morning." Said Superman as he walked up to the two, holding two hot cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning." The two others greeted. Superman walked over and handed one of the cups to Batman who took it.

"How's everything looking?" asked Superman to J'ohn.

"Nothing yet. It appears to be a calm morning." Replied the Martian.

"Good." Said Superman sounding relieved. Then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Let's not get too careless." Said Batman coldly." We don't know when the next problem might arise."

"Lighten up Bruce." Said Superman as he gave Batman a friendly pat on the back, but with his strength it nearly knocked Batman over." Let's enjoy this peace while we can."

Batman straightened himself out after being hit and glared at Superman.

"Let's turn on the news." Said Superman as he reached for the control panel." See what's going on in the world." Batman suddenly shot up.

"NO!" he exclaimed as he reached over and slapped Superman's hand.

"Hey." Groaned the man of steel as he retracted his hand and then looked at Batman." What gives." Batman was now suddenly on the spot, both Superman and the Martian Manhunter looking at him questionably.

"Incoming watchtower." Came a charismatic voice on the speaker." Party of two."

"Enter now." Came the voice on the computer." Two incoming."

"Two?" asked Superman confused, and suddenly forgetting about Batman." Did I hear that right?"

"You did." Said J'ohn." Flash is being sent up now, with someone else."

"But who could-" began Superman but stopped himself suddenly as his eyes bugged open.

Right at that moment on the landing deck the Flash was teleported up along with Dr. Doris Zeul but the Justice League knew her better as Giganta.

"And this." Said the Flash as they appeared on the deck." Is the watchtower." Giganta looked around and marveled at it. The sheer size and spectacle of it was truly a wonder in and of itself." And." Said the Flash coming up next to her and putting his arm around her." Check out the view." He then pointed her in the direction of the window, looking down on planet earth.

"It's beautiful." Said Giganta in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yea." Exhaled Flash as he stood next to her." Beautiful." Then she turned to him and the two looked each other in the eyes. Then slowly they began to inch their faces towards each other.

Then right before their moment of passion suddenly Giganta disappeared.

"Hey!" exclaimed Flash at suddenly seeing her gone." What the-" He then turned around and saw Batman at the control booth, his hand on the pad." What did you do that for bats?" Batman turned and walked over to him." I was about to-"

"Don't ever bring her up here." Said Batman in a threatening tone as he stood over Wally." EVER."

"But I-"

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Flash stammered. Then Batman turned and walked off. Flash stood there still shaken up by the encounter as Superman walked over to him." He's a real charmer." He said crossing his arms.

"You know how he is." Said Superman.

"I just wanted to show her where we work." Said Flash turning to the man of steel.

"You know that's a bad idea. She's a super villain, you know that."

"Used to. I mean after we-"

"Let it go Kid." Said Superman putting his hand on Flash's shoulder. Flash let out a sigh." C'mon, get to watch duty." Superman gave Flash a friendly shove but once again his strength was too much and nearly caused Flash to stumble over himself.

Meanwhile in the wreck room.

Amazo the Android sat across from Aquaman. The two hunched over, Aquaman rubbing his chin while Amazo sat there with his hands together waiting. Aquaman looked up at Amazo and tried to read him, thought the Android was very unreadable. Aquaman then turned his attention back to the object of his stress.

Between them was a small chess board with Amazo as the black pieces and Aquaman the white. And now it was Aquaman's move.

With not to many good options he grabbed his rook and moved it several spaces forward. Then he sat back and waited for the Android's turn. Using his powers Amazo levitated his queen over several spaces away from Aquaman's Queen.

"Checkmate." Said Amazo. Aquaman looked down in disbelief but it was true. Then he turned and glared at the Android." That makes the score 24-0. Shall we play again?"

Suddenly enraged by Amazo's calm tone of voice and his losing Aquaman swung his arm and knocked the chess board to the ground, it's pieces scattering everywhere. Then Aquaman turned and walked away.

"Is that a No?" asked Amazo naively as Aquaman walked away. Amazo watched him leave and as he did his eyes were drawn to something else.

He looked over and saw Hawk and SuperGirl walking together. Not knowing the boundaries of personal space he used his super hearing and listened in on them.

He heard mutters at first but when he really cued in he heard Hawk say "I'm going to make you scream." And the two walked off together.

Amazo not knowing the true motive behind those words was under the assumption something bad was about to happen. Then right on cue Superman happened to walk by.

"Superman." Said Amazo getting his attention.

"Amazo." Said Superman turning and facing him." What can I do for you?"

"I think something bad is about to happen to SuperGirl." Superman quickly perked up and listened for more details.

Meanwhile Flash was stuck on watch duty on the bridge. He sat with his arms and legs crossed and a scowl on his face. But then he got an idea, a wonderful awful idea.

He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing, nobody else was around. Flash gave a snicker and a sneer and he leaned forward and grabbed the phone. Then he began dialing Giganta's number. She might not be allowed up here but nobody said he couldn't call her.

So he dialed her number and put the phone to his ear." Hey baby." He said into the phone." Sorry about what happened before, I just want you to know it wasn't my fault. And I also want to tell you I miss you, yea? Do you miss daddy?"

"Flash." Came a deep voice on the other end." Get off the Phone."

"AH!" exclaimed Flash as he slammed the phone down and jerked back. But when he did he felt something behind him." AH!" he yelled again looking up to see Vigilante, his watch relief looking down at him.

Meanwhile Superman flew across the watchtower, making his way to SuperGirl's room. He stopped just before it and began pounding on the door.

"Kara!" he yelled as he did so." Kara!" Then with no effort at all he punched the door, and sent it off its hinges and to the ground below. Then he stepped inside turning on the lights as he did, and he did not like what he saw.

There in Kara's bed was Kara herself and a half-naked Hank Hall or Hawk. The two sat there stunned while Superman stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten." He said closing his eyes." And when I do, this mess better be cleaned up. One."

Hawk quickly moved and rolled over Supergirl and off the bed, but landed on his back on the floor.

"Two." Supergirl looked at Hawk waving her arms telling him to hurry up. Hawk was jumping up and down trying to get his left leg into his pants."Three." Hawk was now moving back and forth around the floor grabbing whatever of his cloths he could grab."Four." Hawk quickly sidestepped Superman and headed out the door, but stopped in it's doorway." Five, Six." He turned back to Supergirl who made her hand look like a phone and mouth 'call me'." Seven, Eight." Hawk gave her a thumbs up but looked at her cousin's back frightened, then he turned and left." Nine, Ten." Then Superman opened his eyes to see only Kara in the room.

"Hehe." She chuckled nervously.

Back on the bridge were Vigilante and Shinning Knight.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Vigilante as he stood over the control panel. He pressed a mesh of buttons but the system only blinked it's lights back at him." Gosh darn thing is busted." He gave another jab at the buttons, now so aggravated he was just slamming down on the keyboard. The lights only continued to blink at him." Dang it!" he yelled and gave a kick at the machine.

He stepped back and started panting as Shining Knight came to his side.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"This Gosh Darn contraption!" Vigilante yelled pointing a finger at the control panel." Darn thing's broken!" The two both looked at the control panel and saw it's complicated patterns of blinking lights turning on and off in a pattern."

"Tis always been strange sorcery behind these relics." Said Shining Knight." We need an expert in these matters."

"I'll call the Question on it." Said Vigilante. Then he turned away from the control panel and over to the telephone. After pressing the keys a hologram of all the members of the Justice League appeared. Scrolling down with his Index finger he went all the way down to 'Q' and pressed the Question's name.

Elsewhere on the watchtower in Questions room his phone located on his desk was ringing. And it continued to ring until it was forced to go the answering machine.

"Question." Came the martian's voice." It's Vigilante." Right next to the desk where the phone sat was the bed. Separated by several feet of floor, normally a red color but nobody could see that now because the floor was covered with discarded clothing.

Then there was the bed which was occupied by two people. At hearing the Martian's voice one of them groaned and rolled over, facing the phone. The woman sat herself up and listened on as the message continued.

"We need you to report to the hanger bay as soon as you can. Vigilante out."

The woman sat there with a dazed look on her face. A strand of her black hair fell down over her eyes and she blew air out of her mouth to move it. She looked over and noticed the time on the clock said '5:30'. Then she turned over and noticed the sleeping Question right next to her.

"Too early for a wakeup call." She yawned. Then she rested her head back down against the pillow and prepared to go back to sleep. All was quiet for the next few seconds.

The clock she just looked at then changed from '5:30' to '5:31'. And then the alarm went off.

"It's a Quarter After One, I'm a little drunk and I Need You Now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I Need You Now!" Huntress' eyes shot open at the sound of the song playing. Question came to life as well and quickly jumped out of bed and onto his feet." And I don't know how I can do without, I just Need You Now!"

Huntress sat herself up and rested her elbows on the bed, looking up to see Question dressing himself. But he moved very casually, tapping his foot against the floor his body rocking back and forth as he sang along to the song.

"I thought we determined you couldn't dance." Huntress said. But he didn't appear to take noticed as he tied his tie.

"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Question sang along. Huntress scolded him for not listening to her. Then she turned over and looked at the alarm clock.

"It's a Quarter After One, I'm all along and I Need You Now!" it sang with Question going along with it.

Huntress quickly reached over and smacked down on the alarm, silencing the song.

"And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little-" Question continued to sing but stopped once he realized that the song had suddenly stopped. He stood himself up straight and looked over at Huntress.

She smiled with one arm crossed over her chest and in the other hand she held the alarm clock.

"I was listening to that." He said casually.

"It's 5:31 in the morning." She said to him." Who wakes up at 5:31 in the morning?!"

"Evidentially you do." He said turning away and continued tying his tie. Huntress scolded him as she turned her attention to the alarm. She began looking and noticed the song he had set to wake himself up this morning.

"Need You Now by Lady Antebellum." She said.

Question did not look at her but he did reply." Hm, my favorite song."

"I can't believe you listen to that crap." She said. And then she gave the alarm a toss across the room.

Out of the corner of his eyes Question saw it flying across the room."NO!" he shouted as he jumped for it. But he was too late, the alarm flew across the room and then hit the floor shattering into several different pieces. Question stood over the alarm and then fell to his knees over the shattered pieces.

"Oops." Said Huntress with her index finger on her lips. Question grabbed onto the shattered pieces, most likely shattered himself as he stood there panting. Huntress once again not liked being ignored made her move." Chill out." She said kicking up her legs and dangling them off the side of the bed." I've got a better wakeup call than that." Then she stood up, and the blanket which was the only thing she had had on fell off showing her naked figure to the whole world.

She walked up behind Question, although he didn't appear aware of her advance until she was right behind him. Then she reached down and put her arms around him and pressed her body against his. At feeling her touch he quickly shot up.

"So what do you say?" she asked seductively as she put her head between his shoulder and neck. Then she turned to him and stuck out her tongue. Then she licked him from his neck until she came to his ear. Question shivered at the feeling, much to Huntress' liking. Then she came to his ear and began nibbling on it.

But then another noise rang out, this time much louder than before." JUST LIKE DRIVING ON AN OPEN HIGHWAY! NEVER KNOWING WHAT WE'RE GONNA FIND!"

At the sound of it Huntress suddenly shot back and onto the floor, covering her ears." What is that noise?!" she called to Question.

"Back up alarm." Said Question standing up and straightening out his tie.

"Where's it coming from?!"

"Can't tell." Said Question walking away from her and to the door, where he had his coat and hat hung up, then grabbed the two." You might break that too."

"JUST LIKE TO KIDS BABY ALWAYS TRYING TO LVIE IT UP!" sang the second alarm.

"Why you-"

"Tell you what thought." Said Question turning to her as he rolled his shoulders causing his coat to fall onto him." If you can find it, you can shut it off." Huntress only glared at him." You have a nice day." He said putting on his hat and then heading out the door, leaving Huntress on the floor.

"MH, OH YEA THAT'S OUR KIND OF LOVE!" sang the alarm before the door shut.

Meanwhile back in the wreck room.

Amazo was still sitting there, doing nothing. His sat up straight his head follow all the different people who would walk by him. But they didn't noticed him because they were too busy talking to each other.

Then Amazo turned his head and saw Supergirl dressed in her bath robe marching over to him.

"YOU!" she said pointing at him." Did you rat out what I was doing to my cousin?"

"Rat out?" said Amazo." There are no rats aboard this vessel."

"You know what I mean." Supergirl quickly responded." I can't believe you would do something like that." Amazo just sat back and let her say what she had to say." What do you even do around here?! All you do is just sit around in that chair all day. Why don't you find a friend or someone else to annoy?!"

"Friend?" said Amazo softly." Will you be my friend?" he asked to Supergirl. She only growled and then marched off, leaving behind one very confused Android.

He looked to his left and looked to his right. Then he sat back down in his chair, standing much taller than any user was intended for it.

Then the next person he saw was Etrigan.

"Will you be my friend?" asked Amazo as he bent over and looked at the demon. Etrigan however only growled in response and kept on walking.


	2. Off the Clock part 2

Suddenly the alarm went over and the lights began flashing red. Everyone was quickly alerted to a sudden crisis on earth.

Superman flew up and to the bridge.

"What's the situation?" he asked as he landed.

"We've got wormhole opening up." Told J'ohn as he observed it from the control panel. Looking at the screen before them it appeared a large energy source was opening up on the other side of the earth.

"Anything serious?" asked Superman.

"It's strange." Said J'ohn." There's a wormhole yet we can't detect any energy coming out of it." He turned and looked at Superman." It's best we investigate this immediately."

"Got it." Said Superman, and then he took off into the air. "Batman." Said Superman into his earpiece." Do you read me?"

Meanwhile Batman was making his own way around the watchtower.

"Bruce." Called a woman's voice. Batman turned around and saw Wonder Woman coming towards him.

"Diana." Batman greeted her." Good morning."

"And I'm sure it's a good morning for you too." She said. Batman only raised an eyrbrow.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I saw the news. Today's your-"

"Batman can you hear me?" came Superman's voice into his earpiece.

"Loud and Clear." Batman quickly answered.

"Get a small team together." Said Superman." We're going on a mission to earth."

"Got it." Said Batman, then removing his finger form his earpiece and noticed Wonder Woman was still standing before him." Sorry Diana." He said as he walked around her and on his way." Duty calls."

"Let me go with you." She said grabbing onto his shoulder and stopping him." You could use the help."

"Eh no." Batman said. "We've already got Superman, that's all we'll need." Then he continued on his way leaving Wonder Woman behind. She watched him leave and crossed her arms.

Meanwhile Flash was making his way around. He was still in an annoyed mood, since he couldn't bring Giganta up and everyone else was busy or on a mission he had no one to hang out with. That is when it happened.

Flash didn't notice him at first, strange because everybody seemed to notice the 10 foot gold robot wherever he went.

"Hello." Said Amazo's voice suddenly getting Flash' attention. Flash looked over and saw the robot hunched over in his chair looking at him." Would you be my friend?" Flash was silent for a moment and the Android did not say a word but continued to look him over.

But then Flash grew a smile on his face." Sure." He said as he opened his arms.

"Good." Said Amazo sitting back up to his full height." What is it friends do?"

"You know the usual." Said Flash walking around him, Amazo turning his head to follow him." Kick back, relax, chill out, that sort of thing."

"Chill out?" asked Amazo." But your body temperature is 98.6, you are nowhere near freezing." Flash was suddenly taken back.

"Oh." He groaned as he moved over and put his arm on the robot." I've got a lot to teach you about having fun." Flash glanced around and then turned back to Amazo." Follow me." Then he dashed off in the blink of an eye, but Amazo had not moved so Flash returned a second later." C'mon." he said grabbing onto the Android's arm and pulling him." Follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked Amazo as he stood up.

"I'll show you when we get there. It's a surprise."

"Surprise?" his asked sounding strained.

"Yep, c'mon I'll explain on the way." Then Flash dashed off once again leaving no trace of himself behind. But it was easy for Amazo to keep track of him with his many different powers so he followed after his newly found friend.

Meanwhile Superman jumped off the bridge and began flying to the hanger. As he flew he scanned the area below him, noticing all the different heroes below him. Amongst them was Supergirl. Then Superman got to thinking, he couldn't leave her here unsupervised with all her hormones so what could he do? He couldn't take her along on the mission, there's no telling what they might run in to. Not to mention there was Flash to think about, without Superman or Batman to keep an eye on him he might try to sneak Giganta up here again. But he had to go on this mission .He'd have to leave this situation in capable hands, but who's

Superman looked down below and noticed one of the doors opening. Stepping out of it he saw John Stewart or Green Lantern, along with Vixen. Superman lowered his altitude and flew over to him.

Lantern walked side by side with Vixen.

"It's not negotiable." Said Vixen slyly." Your taking me out." She raised her hand and tapped him on the nose.

"I wasn't arguing." He replied." I'm just saying there's more productive things we could be doing."

"What here?" asked Vixen in mock confusion." Up on the watchtower? Johnny darling, whatever will Superman think if we're doing our business during work hours."

"We do work all the time during work." He replied, not understanding her meaning." That's the point of work. We work to provide the world with safety and justice." He said with his hand over his heart.

"I don't mean that kind of work." Said Vixen plainly. Lantern still seemed confused. Vixen leaned forward and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Oh my God!" said Lantern surprised much to Vixen's pleasure." Are you suggesting that you and I-" he said pointing to the two of them." In the watchtower- Ah!"

"Your idea not mine." He said defensively.

"Well I'd best get going." Said Lantern." They're expecting me up at the bridge."

"Lantern!" called a voice, a woman's. The Green Lantern and Vixen turned around and saw Hawkgirl approaching. Vixen's face quickly turned into a scowl and Lantern's turned into surprised fear.

"Oh hell this ain't gonna be good." He groaned.

"Are you ready to go on patrol?" asked Hawkgirl as she stood before him, paying no mind to Vixen.

"Patrol?" asked Vixen." Funny, he didn't mention that to me." She turned and cocked and angry glare at John.

"Well about that." He said." I-"

"Lantern." Said another voice, a man's this time. He turned over wondering what strange quest could be joining their party now, luckily however it was Superman.

"Thank God." Said Lantern as he quickly walked away from the two women and to the man of steel. In the aftermath of his leaving the two women turned and looked at each other, Vixen gave a sly smile and Hawkgirl only nodded." Good thing you showed up." He said approaching Superman as he wiped his brow." I was about to be in World War 3."

"John, I need your help." Said Superman.

"Of course." He replied automatically." Anything."

"I need you to look after a couple of things while I'm gone."

"Okay what are they?" Superman took a breath and exhaled.

"Firstly I need you to watch Kara while I'm gone."

"Kara why?" asked Green Lantern confused.

"I just need you to, it's important."

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself, and you've never really struck me as the overprotective type."

"Okay." Sighed Superman." I'll put it to you like this. Our force up here is divided into two groups. One group is on duty and the other is off duty. 1/3 of the off duty group is sleeping, another 1/3 is relaxing, and the other 1/3 is um..well..um." Superman struggled to find the right word." SLEEPING." He said stressing the word.

"So 2/3 of the off duty group is sleeping?" asked Lantern confused.

"No." said Superman." One is sleeping and the other is SLEEPING." He leaned in and put extra emphasis on the word." SLEEPING. SLEEPING." Lantern still seemed confused but an event coming from nearby got his attention.

He saw B'wana Beast walking out of a room. He stood in the doorway and stretched his arms out. Standing behind him was Zatanna dressed in nothing but a robe. She stood behind B'wana Beast and gave him a smack on his much lower back, causing him to shuffle out of the room, chuckling as he did so.

"Come back soon." She cooed to him.

" OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Lantern as he suddenly realized it.

"SHH." Superman said calming him down." Can I trust you with keeping Kara from SLEEPING?"

"Yes." Lantern nodded.

"Okay. Secondly, I need you to watch Flash and make sure he doesn't bring Giganta up here."

"Giganta? I didn't know they were still dating."

"Do you think you can do that for me?" asked Superman with his hands on the Lantern's shoulders.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Thank you." Said Superman. Then he turned and flew into the air." Oh one more thing." He said touching back onto the ground." I'm glad to see that you're not part of that 1/3 group that is." He stopped and glanced around for a moment before leaning in close to Lantern." SLEEPING." He whispered, before lengthen the distance between them." Your too good a man. See you when I get back." He waved as he flew into the air. Then Green Lantern then turned back to see Vixen and Hawkgirl still standing there and he was once again back in the situation he started in.

"No then." Said Vixen pointing to the woman next to her." Maybe you'd like to explain-"

"Love to stay and chat." Said Green Lantern as he began walking away." But Superman's entrusted me with a mission." The two women watched him go but then Vixen spoke up again.

"John, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I-" he said turning around. Then suddenly Vixen jumped forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"See you later." She said.

"Uh yea." He replied, looking to her then to Hawkgirl." Right." Then he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile with Vigilante and Shining Knight.

"Dang it." Said Vigilante as he kicked the controls once again." Gosh darn thing, why do we even use it?!" Then he gave it another might kick.

"You have kicked it many a time." Said Shining Knight calmly." And it has not favored your cause."

"You got a better idea?" asked Vigilante turning to him with his hands on his hips. Shining Knight then pulled out his sword. Vigilante nodded and then took the sword." Okay." He said turning back to the controls." Let's see what we can do." Then he raised the sword over his head and prepared to swing.

"What's with all the ruckus?" asked a calm voice. Shining Knight and Vigilante turned around to see the Question approaching.

"Well look who it is?" said Vigilante turning to him." The lone ranger. We call you bout an hour ago partner, where have you been?"

"Busy." Question answered walking past him." What seems to be the trouble?" he asked leaning over the controls.

"Dang things broken." Said Vigilante pointing to it." I've been trying all morning and it was even begun to work."

"What were you trying to get it to do?" asked Question turning over to Vigilante with his faceless face.

"Make a cup of coffee." Replied Vigilante casually with a shrug of his shoulders as Shining Knight stood next to him. If Question's brow could be seen it would have been raised." I was told this here machine could do it."

"And they say I'm crazy." Muttered Question.

"Say what?" asked Vigilante.

"I beg your pardon?" said Shining Knight.

"Come with me." Said Question with his hand in his pockets as he began walking away." I've got a coffee machine."

Vigilante and Shining Knight watched him as he made his leave.

"He is a strange fellow that man." Commented Shining Knight.

"Yep." Agreed Vigilante." Don't know how he ended up with that huntress gal." Then the two followed after him.

Meanwhile Green Lantern was making his way around. Nothing was out of the ordinary but then he spotted something. He saw Supergirl chit-chatting it up with Hawk and she was making all the tell-tale signs that she was looking for some fun.

"Sorry about before." Kara said to him.

"Hey, its' no problem." Replied Hawk." We can-" But he stopped suddenly and a frightened look came over his face as a shadow stood over him.

"What is it?" asked Kara. Then she turned around and saw Green Lantern standing there.

"G-Good afternoon." Said Hawk nervously. Supergirl looked from GL to the Hawk, and with the look on his face she had a pretty good idea as to why he'd suddenly shown up.

"Do you want something?" asked Supergirl.

"Hawk." Said Green Lantern pointing to him." There's some trouble down in maintenance, they could use a hand."

"But I don't know how to work maintenance."

"Well now's a good time to learn." Then he put his hand on the younger man's back and pushed him along. Then Lantern stood there with his arms crossed looking triumphant but Supergirl just looked up at him pouting. He became aware of this and then turned and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I know what you're up to." She said." Superman probably told you to keep me from having se-"

"Quiet." Green Lantern shushed her." There's people around."

"I'll be watching you." Said Supergirl, then she turned and left.

Meanwhile with Flash and Amazo.

Amazo had followed Flash just like he asked, and the two were now standing side by in the vents.

"What are we doing here?" asked Amazo as he bent down next to Flash.

"SHH." He responded with a finger to his lips." Don't give away our position."

"Position? Is something the matter?"

"Not yet. If we get caught, yes." The two continued to move through the wall until they came to a spot with two holes." And let the show begin." Said Flash as he leaned down and looked threw the holes.

"What is it?" asked Amazo standing behind him. But Flash just sat there with a smirk on his face. Amazo leaned down next to him and tried to look. Flash looked over his shoulder and saw him there, trying to look on.

"See for yourself." Said Flash stepping aside. Amazo then hunched down and looked threw the tiny little holes.

And on the other side was the woman's shower. And past all the steam one could make out the bodies on the other side.

Amazo looked as if he was surprised.

"It's nice isn't it." Said Flash standing next to him.

"Those woman are cleaning themselves with warm water and carbonated soap."

"Yep, and that's the appeal."

"Oh." Said Amazo turning back to the show." It appears they are washing each other now."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Flash." Let me see!" Then he moved in and began looking in one of the eyeholes while Amazo looked in the other. They stood there for several seconds but then a terrible fact soon became aware to everyone involve, they'd been spotted.

"Hey!" said a female voice from the cloud of steam." What is that?!"

"Oh crap." Groaned Flash as he quivered back but Amazo did not move and kept watching.

"Flash." Said Amazo." It appears that they might be onto us."

"And that's where the next fun part comes in." said Flash as he moved around Amazo.

"What?" he asked following him.

"RUN!" said Flash. Then he began to take off. Amazo was not threatened by whatever had Flash scared but he thought it was all part of the 'friend' experience so he followed.

The two ran until they were on the other side of the watchtower.

"Okay." Said Flash suddenly stopping and began panting." I think we're safe now." Amazo stopped and came up next to him." We don't wanna screw around with those babes, most of them have super strength."

"If you say so." Said Amazo standing up straight.

"Speaking of babes." Said Flash suddenly shooting up." Check it out." Amazo turned around and he saw Black Canary and Fire walking towards them." Act natural." Flash whispered to Amazo. The Android turned back to Flash and noticed him standing in a strange position with his chest puffed out and his muscles tightening." Do as I do." Flash whispered in gritted teeth.

Amazo said nothing and did as Flash did, bending his arms and flexing. The two stood in those poses as the two women walked by.

The two women walked by not even batting an eye at the two 'muscle' men.

"I did not see the point in that." Said Amazo turning to Flash.

"Didn't you notice man." Said Flash giving him a friendly punch to the arm." They so digged us, they probably want inside our pants right now."

"I do not wear pants." Amazo simply replied.

"Better for you, get down to the nitty gritty sooner." Said Flash." As for me, I like to keep the ladies guessing." He said motioning to his attire." It says 'Look but don't touch, but then touch when I'm not looking." He stopped and looked up at Amazo who looked down back at him." Speaking of which." Said Flash with a snap of his fingers." You can teleport anywhere in the universe right?"

"Correct. The functions of my programs have allowed me to evolve to a state where-"

"That's a yes." Said Flash quickly cutting him off." If that's the case I need a quick favor."

"Anything for a friend." Amazo replied sounding very heartfelt.

"Well." Said Flash." As my friend I'd like you to meet a very important person to me, a special friend."

"Special Friend?" asked Amazo sounding both confused and hurt.

"Right." Said Flash." Just teleport me to her and you can met." Then Flash jumped on Amazo's back." All aboard the Andorid train, who-who. First class trip to get some puss-" Then Amazo teleported away.

Meanwhile with Question, Shining Knight, and Vigilante.

The trio had just arrived to Question's room. Question stood casually humming a song to himself as he searched for his key. The Cowboy and the Knight looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a Quarter after one." He sang softly as he put the key in the lock and then pushed open the door.

And the room was a mess, only it was a much bigger mess than when Question had left it before.

Huntress had been searching frantically for the Alarm clock that was still going off. She turned the room upside down, flipped furniture broke equipment but she still couldn't find the source of the song.

"WELL MAYBE I'M JUST LUCKY!" sang the Alaram."BUT MAYBE THAT'S OKAY!" Vigilante and Shining Knight covered their ears from the loud music but Question casually walked into his room and pulled a small remote out of his pocket. Then with the simple flick of a button the song suddenly ended.

"Oh thank God." Groaned Huntress. Then she turned around to see Question coming into the room. But he wasn't along, Vigilante and Shining Knight were with him and they were staring at her.

"Ma'am." Vigilante said to her taking off his hat and holding it on his chest.

"My lady." Said Shining Knight with a bow. Huntress realized something now she hadn't before, she was still naked.

She looked down and saw her lean, naked body out in the open.

"AH!" she exclaimed as she jumped back into bed quickly to cover herself up.

"Relax." Said Question walking in casually." It's nothing I haven't seen before." Then he walked over to his desk and to the coffee maker, one thing that hadn't been destroyed.

He grabbed a small paper cup and began pouring." How do you take it?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Black please, hold the sugar." Said Vigilante.

"None for me, I thank you." Said Shining Knight. Huntress darted her eyes between the three men as she still clung to the blanket covering her. Vigilante and Shining Knight stood there awkwardly as well, Question seemed to be the only one alright in the situation as he poured two hot cups of coffee.

Then he turned around and walked back to Vigilante and handed him one of the cups.

"Much obliged." Said Vigilante taking the cup.

Question then fiddled around in his pocket." Q." said Huntress questioningly." What are you-" But she stopped as Question pulled out the remote for his alarm clock. Huntress eyes quickly burst open and she jumped up.

"NO-" she began to yell but then Question clicked the button and the sing came back on.

"SOME THINGS REALLY LAST FOREVER. YEA SOME THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE!" Question then turned and walked out the door with Vigilante and Shining Knight. Huntress was once again left with the song blasting all around the room."LIKE YOU AND ME!"


	3. Off the Clock part 3

Meanwhile Superman, Batman, Aztek, Red Tornado, and Wildcat were all arriving on the scene where the wormhole had opened up.

To Superman's annoyance the ride was silent for the most part, with no one he could talk to. Batman was as silent as ever, Red Tornado staying silent, Wildcat taking a nap, and Aztek was busy on his iphone.

"Anything?" asked Superman as he sat up and peered over Batman's shoulder.

"Nothing yet." He replied.

"You think of a wormhole opened up that I'd be easy to find whatever came out of it." Said Superman sitting back down.

"Don't be so sure." Said Batman. Then suddenly there was some slight turbulence and a rumbling of the ship that woke Wildcat from his sleep.

"Bats are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" asked Wildcat.

"Of course I built it."

"Yea, yea." Replied Wildcat as he fastened his belt tighter." You drive like an angry old woman." He muttered.

Batman then flew the ship down closer to the ground and they landed, then the group exited the ship.

Superman and Batman began their search while the others hung back, talking amongst themselves.

"According to the coordinates." Said Batman." The wormhole opened up just around here." But as he and Superman looked around there seemed to be nothing out of order.

The rest of the group talking amongst themselves turned and looked to Superman and Batman.

"Hey Bats." Said Wildcat as the three walked over." You'll never believe what we just heard." Batman was kneeling over looking at some possible clues but his body suddenly froze upon hearing those words.

"What is it?" asked Superman turning to them as they approached.

"You'll never believe it." Said Aztek." I just found out on my iphone it's-"

But then Batman shot up and turned to him." Not important." He said." Look for clues."

"Easy Bats." Said Wildcat." The Kid just wanted to wish you a-" But he was cut off too, only this time not by Batman.

A large tree trunk shot out from nowhere and took Wildcat, Red Tornado, and Aztek to the ground.

Superman and Batman looked over in shock to see an all too familiar figure standing there.

"We meet again Kryptonian."he greeted with a smile.

"Mongul." Said Superman as his glare intensified. Then Batman took a fighting position next to him.

"Fair to say he's the cause of the wormhole?"

"Seems plausible to me." Said Superman.

"Don't stand there and gawk." Said Mongul." Come at me, if you think you can." Then with that Superman went into the air and flew at Mongul. He flew over and rammed into Mongul sending him into the ground and Superman on top of him.

Then Superman punched him in the face, then a second time. Then he raised his fist up for a third. But then Mongul reached up and grabbed Superman by his shirt. Then Mongul swung himself up and head-butted Superman.

The man of steel released Mongul and then stumbled off feeling dazed. Mongul quickly got to his feet and charged.

He then jumped up and came crashing down on Superman. Then he grabbed the back of his head and began slamming it against the ground. He proceeded to do the attack over and over again, until Batman came and jumped on his back.

Mongul struggled to try and reach him as Batman held on tighter. But then Mongul managed to grab onto Batman's cape. Once he did he quickly swung him around and slammed him into a tree. Batman fell from the tree and lay on the ground groaning.

"Hmph." Mongul grunted." Poor pitiful human." Then he turned around to focus on Superman. But when he did Mongul was met with a punch in the face.

He flew back onto the ground and landed on his back. He looked up to see Superman on his feet, standing before him. Mongul grunted and then rose back to his feet ready to fight.

The two then flung themselves at each other. Superman lunged forward and punched Mongul in the face, then a second time. But then Mongul swung back and punched Superman in the face. But then Superman came back and punched Mongul in the stomach. Mongul bent over slightly but then he reached out and grabbed onto Superman's body.

Then Mongul ran forward and slammed Superman into a tree. The man of steel yelled out in pain as he was held there. Then Mongul released him and Superman stood there dazed once again. Then Mongul swung hard and punched Superman in the face, then a second time, then a third. And with that third hit he struck the hardest and Superman was knocked off his feet and to the ground.

Mongul stood over his unconscious body as he made his assumption. Then he bent over and grabbed Superman by his head and began dragging him off.

He walked on dragging Superman behind him. But Batman was beginning to come too right now. He shook his head and looked up to see Mongul dragging Superman behind him.

Then Mongul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and then clicked a button on it, and then a portal opened up before them.

"That's not a portal." Said Batman." It's a boom tube." He watched on as Mongul prepared to jump into the Boom tube. So then Batman grabbed onto Superman's cape so that when Mongul jumped into the boom tube both Superman and Batman went with him.

Meanwhile back on earth at Giganta's home.

After being cast out of the watchtower she had nothing else to do. Normally it would have been Flash but she knew he had a job to do and she let him do it. So she just sat on her couch watching TV and indulging herself in a bucket of ice cream.

She flipped past channel after channel with the remote and as she put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Mh." She moaned to herself with a smile." Only one thing would make this better." She gave a quick glance around, obviously nobody else was around. So very slowly she sent her hand down towards her waist. But then right as the operation was about to begin there came a sudden and rapid knocking at her door.

It startled her and Giganta shrieked as she lunged forward. When her heart had slowed down to a reasonable pace she turned to the door where the rapid knocking continued.

Giganta rose to her feet and marched over to the door." I told you I'll have the rent next week." She said aggravated as she reached for the knob. She gripped it and then swung it open, only it wasn't her landlord on the other side.

Giganta stood there and was shocked as she was eye to eye with a large golden chest. She poked her head outside the door and saw the chest was connected to an entire body and a most faceless head, say for two little red eyes that looked her over.

"AH!" Giganta screamed as she jumped back into the safety of her apartment and began locking the door.

Amazo stood there confused as Flash came out from behind him laughing.

"I startled her." Amazo pointed out. Flash continued to laugh holding onto his sides as he leaned against the Android.

"No, no." Flash said between laughs." Don't worry about it." Then chuckling he went up and knocked on the door." Giganta darling, daddy's home."

"Flash?!" Giganta exclaimed on the other side of the door while she was half-way from finishing the locks on her door. She stood up and looked threw the eye hole seeing Flash waving at her and Amazo leaning down and looked at the little glass hole." Flash! She yelled again quickly turning around and spreading herself out across the door." What are you doing?!"

"Just came to visit dearie, and I brought my friend along. So c'mon be a good big little girl and open the door."

"You are **NOT** coming into my apartment with that thing!" she yelled back. Flash stepped back from the door stunned.

"I do not think she likes me." Said Amazo.

"Eh forget her." Said Flash." She doesn't understand the strong bond between bros." Flash turned and looked at Amazo and then jumped back on his back." C'mon back to the watchtower." Amazo nodded and then in a Flash of light the two were gone.

After a few seconds Giganta unlocked her door and the poked her head out. She looked left and then right, seeing that Flash and Amazo had gone. The only thing left behind of them was a smoldering black smudge in the carpet.

Meanwhile with Superman and Batman.

Superman had finally began to wake up from his unconsciousness. His head darted from side to side. He saw flames and torches around him, red buildings and a dark sky overhead. He struggled to free himself but found he was bound by his hands. But then he was kicked and when he looked around to see who had done it he saw the most hideous creature he'd ever seen.

"No use trying." Said a voice next to him. Superman looked over to see Batman next to him.

"Bruce!" said Superman." Where are we?"

"You don't recognize it?" Said Mongul giving Superman a sideways glance. Then he chuckled and continued on.

"Don't look him in the eye." Whispered Batman to Superman." It makes him start howling."

The group continued on, Mongul leading the way with the two prisoners being forced to follow. Superman couldn't help but shake the feeling he knew the place. It had a strange feeling that he'd felt before when a greater evil was around, and the air was a foul smell he'd only smelt once before.

Mongul led them forward and to a large open room. Superman and Batman noticed several others in the room, women three of them. Standing at the end of a short stairwell were Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet. The three women looked over and saw Superman each giving him a seductive look.

Stompa flexed her muscle and Lashina blew him a kiss.

"Bwah." Groaned Superman the other way. The group continued on into the middle of the room and then they stopped.

Mongul then dropped to a knee and appeared to address someone." I have brought him." He said. But then there came no answer, clearly he wasn't talking to the furries.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Superman after the long silence.

"We meet again Kal-El." Said an unknown voice different from any others. There was a dark sophistication in that voice. It was a voice Superman knew all too well.

Superman and Batman looked up together and trailed the short stairway. They looked up and saw a large figure silhouetted against the throne sitting before a large fire.

The figure stood up to his full height and cross his arms behind his back. Superman glared as he came eye to eye with his greatest enemy, Darkseid.

Meanwhile back on the watchtower.

Green Lantern was walking around casually minding his own business when he came upon a strange sight. He saw Supergirl talking with Static Shock. Lantern's eyes quickly widened and he remembered what Superman had asked him.

"Oh No." he grunted. Then he quickly kicked into gear and ran over.

"You know I've heard some things about you people." Said Supergirl seductively as she leaned in towards Static.

"Oh yea." Static replied leaning down towards her.

"Supergirl!" called Lantern as he was several feet away. The two teens quickly stopped what they were doing and looked over at him." You're needed on the bridge." Lantern said before she could make any remarks. Supergirl stood her ground and shot him a glare." Now!" Lantern reinstated with authority in his voice.

And it worked because Supergirl cringed at his voice and then flew off. Lantern watched her go but was then left with another teenager to deal with.

"Dude." Said Static with his arms open as he walked over to the Lantern." You totally messed up my game bro." Static now stood before him and John only looked down at him in confusion." That's messed up dog."

"Don't you talk street to me." Said Green Lantern standing over him and poking Static in the chest for emphasis.

"You got beef bro?" asked Static as he stood up as much as he could puffing his chest out.

"What?" asked Lantern confused.

"I take you son." Said Static as he paced himself back and forth." Take you out so there ain't nothing for that girl Vixen to use." Lantern suddenly tensed up, but still managed to control himself. He reached down and grabbed Static by his collar and then pushed him along.

"Get going kid." He said and then shoved him along. Static was shoved along and once he slowed down kept walking away but he did keep looking over his shoulder at Lantern." Oh God." Groaned john as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you think your being too overprotective?" said a voice. John looked over and saw Raymond Palmer or The Atom standing there. Green Lantern turned and watched him as he approached." Shouldn't you just let the kids have their fun?"

"Better not start with me Atom, I'm just looking for an ass to kick." Said Green Lantern turning and facing him fully while taking a stance. Atom quickly backed off and John turned away only to bump into Green Arrow.

"Oh sorry, John." He said wiping himself off.

"It's alright Ollie." Said John doing the same.

"Look." Said Green Arrow." I just came by to tell you there's a problem down in the wreck room." He pointed in the direction." Vixen and Hawk-Girl are down there and they looked disgruntled."

"Oh No." groaned John and then he moved to go and stop the battle that was most likely occurring. But when he did Green Arrow reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"One second big guy." He said doing so and pulling the Lantern back to face him. "I've got to ask you something."

"Can't it wait?" asked Lantern frantically as he looked over Green Arrow's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, It's very important."

"Okay okay." Said Lantern calming down." What is it?"

"Well." Said Green Arrow. He stopped for a moment to clear his throat." John what do you think of law enforcement?"

"Law Enforcement?"

"Yea, Law Enforcement. You know Police, guns, badges."

"Well I think alot about them. They provide the people of their communities with safety and services, just like we do only on a smaller scale."

"Right, right." Said Arrow not sounding to interested." What do you think of their tools?"

"Tools?"

"You know the guns, badges. Oh and what's that stuff they cuff to the criminals hands?" he asked snapping his fingers sounding as if he knew the answers.

"Handcuffs?" asked John confused.

"Right." Said Arrow with a fake laugh." Handcuffs that's right." He looked at Lantern who was looking at him strangely. He cleared his throat once more and then spoke plainly." Let's say a fella wanted to get a hold of some of these handcuffs for a ….um….. a friendly game of cops and robbers."

"Cops and Robbers?" asked Lantern confused.

"An adult friendly version of cops and robbers." Arrow said.

"Bwah!" exclaimed Lantern at hearing that and he stumbled back in shock.

"Is that a 'No'?" asked Arrow." Because when Vixen was talking with Hawkgirl she said that you to like to use handcuffs and-"

"BWAH!" screamed Lantern and his cries echoed throughout the watchtower. Then he pushed past Arrow and ran to find wherever Vixen and Hawk-Girl were.

"I take that as a No." said Arrow casually after he ran off. At that moment Black Canary walked up from behind him and stood next to him.

"He didn't have it?" she asked looking in the direction the Lantern had gone.

"Nope." Replied Green Arrow. Then he cocked his head down and looked at her.

"Back to square one." She said.

"I'll find the Pac-Man outfit." Said Green Arrow as he turned and walked off with Black Canary following.

Meanwhile back on Apokolips with Superman and Batman.

"Huh." Said Batman seeing Darkseid standing atop his throne." So Darkseid's alive."

"Told you." Said Superman in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I guess I owe you five bucks." Batman replied.

"Surprised?" asked Darkseid." Don't be. You should know by now Kal-El, I cannot be stopped." Superman and Batman both cocked their eyes away from Darkseid and to Mongul.

"I don't see how you come into all this." Said Superman addressing Mongul." I thought you were too head-strong for Darkseid's mind tricks."

"It's simple really." Said Mongul turning and facing Superman and began pacing around the room." Darkseid saved me from the black mercy. In return he asked for me service."

"Whatever he's promising." Said Batman." You won't get."

"He promised?" asked Mongul as he stopped walking around to stand in front of the furies." Darkseid has a way with words." He said turning and looking at the furies." But he couldn't give me what I wanted." Mongul let out a chuckle as he ran his fingers along Lashina's chin causing her to purr, the other furies in response acted in the same way.

"Ah." Groaned Superman and Batman together as they cringed.

"Great Darkseid." Said Lashina to the lord of Apokolips as she and the furies moved over to Superman." Allow us the honor of ending the Kryptonian's life." She turned and looked at Superman.

"No!" Boomed Mongul's voice as he stood up and marched over to Superman, the furies wisely getting out of his way." He and I have a score to settle." Then Mongul raised his fist and prepared to strike Superman.

"No." said Darkseid's voice stopping him. Mongul turned around and saw Darkseid was now descending from his throne and walked down towards them." It is not your place to end Kal-El's life." Darkseid continued to walk forward until he stood before Superman his great figure dwarfing Superman's, his shadow casting over him. "That fate is reserved for me alone."

Mongul slowly back down and away from Darkseid as he stood before Superman. But as Mongul backed away he turned to Batman.

"Then let me take care of his friend." Said Mongul grabbing Batman." The human."

"Do as you please." Said Darkseid not even turning around to address him." But do it somewhere else."

Mongul did as he was told and dragged Batman away. Batman looked back to see Darkseid standing over Superman. The man of steel turned and watched his friend being dragged off. It wasn't until after Bruce was gone from his sight that Darkseid spoke.

"This is going to be very painful Kal-El." Said Darkseid causing Superman to look at him." Your cries for mercy will echo throughout my halls, your blood stain my walls, and with your cries of mercy I will allow you death's sweet release. And as the light fades from your eyes I will be the last thing you see."

"Do your worst." Said Superman.

"I always do." Replied Darkseid as his eyes began to glow.


	4. Off the Clock part 4

Meanwhile back on the watchtower.

Flash and Amazo had since returned to the watchtower and were now spending some buddy time by watching a 'buddy' movie. The two sat before the TV, both leaned over watching in anticipation for what happens next.

"Here it comes." Giggled Flash.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Said a voice on the TV.

"Hehe." Laughed Flash." He said it."

"You can tell their working relationship is strained at first." Told Amazo." But eventually they grow to be attached to the other."

"Yea one of them a by-the-book cop and the other a psycho. Man those guys love each other." Said Flash.

Then right at that moment another by-the-book character came walking up behind the two. Green Lantern looked around frantically for any sign of Vixen or Hawkgirl.

"Flash." Said Green Lantern as he walked over and leaned over the couch looking down at him." Have you seen-" But then he caught sight of the area around him." What the hell happened to this place?"

All around the floor were empty soda cans, candy bar wrappers, a half-empty pizza box, and a bowl of ice cream with two spoons. Before Green Lantern sat Flash and Amazo an unlikely duo sitting around watching old action movies.

"What?" asked Flash casually with a shrug of his shoulder while there was a pigsty around him." We're bonding." Green Lantern groaned as he ran his hand across his head.

"Look." He said turning back and pointing to Flash." Have you seen Hawkgirl or Vixen?"

"Oh are they fighting?" asked Flash excited as he sat up." A super powered catfight is one I'd want to see."

"Shut up!" Lantern spat back forcing Flash to back down." Have you seen 'em or not?"

"I heard some commotion going on in the next room." Said Flash pointing to a nearby door. Green lantern took that as his cue and quickly ran off to the next room.

In the aftermath Flash turned back to the TV and watched the movie. They sat there only a few seconds until a strange noise shot up. Flash and Amazo both turned and looked at Flash's stomach.

"You hear that?" asked Flash pointing to his stomach. "I'm empty." Then he stood up." C'mon, let's go get show chow."

"But the movie." Said Amazo pointing to the screen.

"We'll come back to it later." Said flash turning and putting it on pause." C'mon let's go."

"Why do you not have some of the food we have here?" asked Amazo standing up.

"I'm in the mood for something different." Replied Flash as he slowly began to walk off." C'mon, I know where they keep the fresh stuff." Then Amazo followed after him.

Green Lantern on the other hand went into the other room and the first thing he noticed was the lights were off. No problem he simply leaned over and turned them on.

The second he did it became all too clear to him that there was clearly a fight or struggle in this room. Furniture was tipped over or knocked around, there were dents and scratched on the walls. In the center of the room was a couch covered by a blanket, and the blanket was moving so something was going on in there.

Lantern prepared his ring, ready to break up whatever brutal fight was going on under there. He walked over and grabbed the blanket, then in one violent swing he pulled it off. But what was under it was not what he expected.

There was Supergirl covering herself while Hawk was on top of her, both with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Bwah!" exclaimed Green Lantern as he saw the two there." Okay, look I'm in a crisis situation right now. You two take turns kicking each other's asses." Then he turned and ran off, trying to find Vixen and Hawkgirl.

Meanwhile back on Apokolips.

Mongul was dragging Batman along the halls of Apokolips. As they traveled down the halls Batman could hear Superman's cries of agony. Batman shot his eyes from Mongul and then to the direction he heard the cries coming from.

"Do not worry." Said Mongul noticing Batman's distress." You'll be joining him soon enough." If they were going to get out of this Batman was going to have to do something, and he was going to have to do it soon.

"I'm just surprised to see you mixed up in all this." Batman said.

"What are you talking with?" replied Mongul not bothering to look at him.

"I'm sure it's a cushy gig being Darkseid's number 1 lapdog." But then Mongul swung around and put his hand around Batman's neck, then he slammed him against the wall and held him there." I'm sorry." Coughed Batman under his grip." I'm sure being his number 1 General is a good job."

Mongul released his grip on Batman, then he turned and continued to drag him along the floor again.

"I'm just saying it doesn't suite you." Batman continued." Not when you could have more." Mongul swung around and grabbed onto Batman again, putting him against the wall once more.

"What are you saying?" Mongul asked ferociously.

"Sure being his go-to-guy has it's perks." Batman said." But why don't you go for the big bucks."

"You'd better start making sense." Said Mongul as he began to grip Batman tighter.

"You're a strong guy." Batman coughed under Mongul's monstrous grip.

"I am." Replied Mongul.

"Your strong, fast, have a winning complexion."

"Well I don't like to brag." Said Mongul running his hand along his chin pridefully.

"You should be the leader." Said Batman." Darkseid should follow you." Mongul seemed shocked and stepped back slightly as If he was thinking it over.

"An excellent idea, human." Said Mongul as he turned back and looked at Batman.

"I knew it was." Said Batman.

"But of course." Said Mongul." I still have to kill you." Batman's eyes appeared to widen as Mongul grabbed him and held him over his head.

Continuing down the hallway, Mongul had come to a large fire pit.

"Here you are human, your final resting place." He said as he held Batman above his head. Batman struggled against Mongul's grip but he couldn't free himself. Then Mongul swing his arms back and then tossed Batman into the fire, seeing him fall into the fiery abyss below. Mongul smirked, but then he turned and ran off ready to challenge Darkseid for leadership of Apokolips.

But if he had taken the time to really look he'd have noticed Batman wasn't dead. Batman was hanging from a bat-a-rang that hanging from the wall. Batman gripped the rope and began climbing until he was safe on the ground again.

Then Batman stood up and looked down the hallway Mongul had just gone.

"Hehe." He chuckled. Then he pulled out a boom tube device that he took of Mongul when he wasn't looking." Played him like a damn fiddle."

Meanwhile back on the watchtower.

Wonder Woman walked into the mess hall with a large chocolate cake in her hands. As she made her way across the room some of the other heroes would try a grab a piece, but either a glare from the Amazon or a straight up 'No' from her would stop them.

She passed by a table where the Question, Shining Knight, and Vigilante were sitting.

Then she stopped and placed the cake down on a table and stood over it, guarding it from anyone who might try and take a piece.

Then at that moment Flash appeared in the room with Amazo following right behind him. Flash looked around and then he noticed Wonder Woman standing by herself, and then before her he noticed a large chocolate cake.

Flash licked his lips and then looked over at Wonder Woman guarding the thing. If he wanted a piece he was going to have to play this cool. Flash then put his plan in motion and walked over to her with Amazo following behind him.

"Hey Princess." Said Flash as he came up behind Wonder Woman and forcing her to turn around and face him." Might I say you're looking very beautiful this afternoon." Flash said with his arms behind his back.

"Well thank you Flash." Wonder Woman replied. But then she looked up to see Amazo towering behind Flash." What are you doing with him?"

"Oh we're just two buddies." Replied Flash." Out enjoying our day. Do you know what a good way to celebrate friendship is?" Wonder Woman did not answer and looked at Flash with a raised brow." Cake." Said Flash.

Then he leaned past Wonder Woman and reached out for the cake behind her. But Wonder Woman slapped his hand causing the Flash to retract.

"No." she said pointing to him." It's for Bruce."

"Bats?" asked Flash confused as he rubbed his slapped hand." Why does he get it?"

"It's his birthday." Replied Wonder Woman.

"Well that's great." Said Flash as he stood up straight with a smile on his face." Let's celebrate… with cake." Then once again he leaned over and tried to grab some but was once again stopped by Wonder Woman who grabbed his hand.

"No." she said." You'll have to wait until he gets back from his mission."

Meanwhile back on Apokolips in Darkseid's throne room.

The ruler of Apokolips was standing over Superman with his arms behind his back, and hitting him with his Omega Beams. The lazers shot out of his eyes and flew over and hit the chained Superman. The man of steel couldn't protect himself all he could do was sit there and scream.

The Furries all watched on and laughed as Superman took the punishment Darkseid dealt. Then with another blast of his omega beams Darkseid hit Superman and the man of steel fell onto his back.

Then Darkseid stopped as Superman lay there. He panted but then Superman propped himself up on his elbows. Darkseid raised a brow as he watched him. Superman turned and glanced up at Darkseid, and then with the little strength he had left Superman sat back into his original position.

"Seems you still have some fight in you Kal-El." Said Darkseid.

"More than enough for you Darkseid." Superman responded.

"You think that now." Said Darkseid." But your punishment is only just beginning. Until you-"

"DARKSEID!" yelled Mongul as he came into the room, annoying Darkseid since he was going to have another dramatic speech." I've got something important to say to you!"

"It'll have to wait." Said Darkseid. Then he began to turn his head." I'm right in the middle of-"

When he turned completely Mongul swung his fist and punched Darkseid in the face, sending him stumbling back. The furies all gasped in shock.

"You dare strike me?!" Dakrseid said turning his attention to Mongul.

"Apokolips is under new management Darkseid." Said Mongul as he stood there." My order." He pointed to himself.

"You think so?" said Darkseid as he stood to his full height. Mongul readied himself for an attack." You thought wrong!" Then Darkseid lunged forward at Mongul who quickly kicked up and charged Darkseid.

The two charged the other and quickly locked up. Darkseid punched Mongul in the face, then a second time. Mongul stumbled over to the right and then Darkseid punched him again.

But then Mongul Darkseid in the face, then a second time. Then he swung his arm back for another, but this time Darkseid caught his fist. Then Darkseid held Mongul in place and began applying pressure to Mongul's hand. Mongul began to cringe and fall to one knee. Then Darkseid swung with his free hand and punched Mongul in the face.

Superman watched as the two titans clashed right before him. But then he turned over to his right and saw a familiar figure running towards him. In came Batman running over to Superman.

"Bruce." Said Superman as Batman came up behind him and began undoing the locks that held him." How did you escape?"

"Brains against brute force." Said Batman. Then the bonds that held Superman fell to the ground and the man of steel rose to his feet.

"Right." Said Superman as he rubbed his wrists. Then he looked up to see Mongul punched Darkseid in the face." Now let's deal with this." Superman made a move forward to enter the fight. But then Batman reached out his hand and grabbed Superman by his cape. Superman quickly turned around to face him.

"Let's save it for another time." Said Batman. It didn't take Superman long to agree and nodded with him.

"Well how do we get home?" The two shuddered for a moment as the building began to shake. That was most likely due to Darkseid throwing Mongul into the wall.

"First class." Said Batman as he showed Superman the boom tube he picked up. Then he turned around and opened one up. Then the two jumped into in.

Mongul was meanwhile pressed against the wall as Darkseid held him there. But then Mongul looked over to see Superman and Batman escape.

"NO!" shouted Mongul. Then he shoved Darkseid out of his way. When he turned back he saw Superman and Batman in the portal, but then it vanished. One second they were there and the next they were gone." Damn them." Grunted Mongul as he walked forward. But he was unaware that he was walking right past Dakrseid. Mongul was going to make a run for where the boom tube has just opened up then Darkseid stopped him by grabbing onto Mongul's shirt. It stretched slightly as Mogul continued to walk but he stopped several inches away from Darkseid.

Then Mongul cocked his head back to glare at Darkseid who was looking at him with a similar look. The two both tightened their fists and then swung them at the other.

Meanwhile back on the watchtower in the mess hall.

Flash was still standing over by Wonder Woman trying to plead with her to give him a piece of cake however she kept him at bay.

But then something happened. Vixen and Hawkgirl came bursting through the door in the middle of their battle.

Everyone quickly turned and watched as Hawkgirl grabbed onto Vixen and then tossed her across the room. But Vixen quickly rebounded and landed safely. Then with a quick touch to her necklace she charge forward and tackled Hawkgirl into the wall with all the power of an elephant.

"Hey look." Said Flash standing next to Wonder Woman." Dinner and a show." Then he casually tied to reach for the cake again only for her to slap his hand away.

The Vixen vs. Hawkgirl fight continued on with nobody wanting to get in the middle of all that.

Amongst all the commotion Question, Vigilante, and Shining Knight sat together. While Vigilante and Shining Knight watched the fight Question just looked the other way casually sipping his coffee.

"God am I tired." He said for no real reason. Just then he heard the quick sound of feet hitting the floor.

"REVENGE!" shouted Huntress as she jumped up and tackled Question. Question fell out of his chair and onto the floor with Huntress on top of him.

But the two fell over and knocked into the table Wonder Woman's cake was on. The table then became unstable and flipped causing the cake to fly into the air.

Wonder Woman turned and gasped as she saw the pastry fly into the air.

"NO!" yelled Flash. But then cake continued to fly into the air, over everyone's head and was aiming for the door. But then the door opened and Superman and Batman walked in.

The two looked around casually but then saw everyone looking at them. Then the two looked up and saw the cake flying at them. Then it came down and landed, right on Batman's face.

Everyone stood there in the aftermath and gasped. Batman opened his eyes, now the only thing visible under the thick layer of pastry.

Everyone was silent in the aftermath, waiting for Batman to blow up on someone. But the first person to break the silence was not Batman but Superman.

The Man of Steel stood next to the Dark Knight laughing hysterically. Superman bent over holding his sides while pointing at Batman laughing uncontrollably.

Batman just bought his hand up to his face and wiped some of the food off his face. Then he looked over at Superman who was too busy laughing to notice.

Then with his hand covered in cake Batman leaned over and rubbed it all over Superman's face, covering him as well.

Everyone gasped once again as Superman stopped laughing. The Kryptonian rose to his full height and he and Bruce starred the other down, cake dripping down their faces.

"That's how it's going to be huh?" asked Superman casually as he reached around his back and grabbed a ketchup bottle sitting on the table behind him.

"Uh-huh." Replied Batman as he did the same, only grabbing a handful of potatoes. Then on cue the two swung around and hit the other with what they held.

Superman now had a white smear all over his chest and Batman was getting Ketchup all over his face.

Everybody still watched on in shocked surprise as the two most recognizable heroes in the world were acting like two small children. But then Flash suddenly got an idea.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted. The Flash grabbed a handful of cold-slaw and flung it at Wonder Woman. The Amazon turned around with a glare on her face at the fastest man alive.

Flash gulped and then jumped out of the way as Wonder Woman lunged at him. Flash ducked behind a table and then turned it over for cover. Amazo followed after him and ducked down next to him.

"Perhaps you miscalculated." Said Amazo.

"Ya think?" Flash replied sarcastically. Then he turned and poked his head over the table only to see a large piece of hamburger meat fly out and hit him in the face.

But everyone around the mess hall were submerged in the madness.

Vigilante and Shining Knight were back to back, throwing food left and right at anyone who came at them.

Vixen and Hawkgirl and stopped fighting with their fists and instead had begun throwing food at the other.

It was at this time that Green Lantern walked in. He walked in and saw everyone running around in a chaotic frenzy throwing food at each other. Amongst them he could see Vixen and Hawkgirl.

Then Green Lantern made his way across the room, ducking down to avoiding being caught in the crossfire. At one point he stopped as Question and ran past him with Huntress in pursuit.

Then Lantern walked over and grabbed both Hawkgirl and Vixen right as the two were about to hit the other with a handful of pasta.

"Stop this." Said Lantern as he grabbed the two of them. The two looked up at him as he continued to speak." Your acting like a bunch of children. We're-" Then without another word both Vixen and Hawkgirl turned on Lantern and shoved the pasta in his face causing him to fall over.

Superman and Batman continued on to battle.

Batman attached a bat-a-rang to the ceiling and swung down and hit Superman in the face with a handful of horseradish. Superman stood behind for a second and wiped it off his face. Then he flew into the air following after Batman.

He flew up and grabbed onto Batman and the two then fell onto one of the tables down below. The two sat there for a moment and looked up at everyone around them, continuing on.

"Happy Birthday Bruce." Said Superman as they lay there.

"WHAT?!" said Batman surprised turning to him." How did you-"

"Reporter." Replied Superman." I know the dirt on everybody."

"Everybody huh?"

"Everybody." The two stopped for a moment as a shadow was suddenly casted over them. The two looked up to see Flash standing on top of Amazo's shoulders. In each of their hands they held a pie.

"Happy Birthday Bats." Said Flash.

"Congratulations on seeing another day of your birth." Said Amazo. Then together the two swung down and hit both Superheroes with the pies.

Later that night.

With all the chaos from before everyone calmed down and decide to relax. There were no other missions that day so it was one of the few times were most of the League have off. But the thing about the Justice League is when it's down time for them they all spend it doing the same thing.

Superman was making his way to Supergirl's room. Since he'd been gone most of the day he didn't have time to keep track of her, but he assumed with Green Lantern's watchful eye everything was fine.

Superman came towards her door and he found a sight he didn't like. There was Supergirl standing in her doorway with Dove. The two with their arms around each other and their lips locked.

"Oh Kara, you've got something on your face. Let me get it for you." Said Superman in one breath as he walked over and separated the two." Why don't you run along now." Superman said to Dove.

"Y-Yes, sir." He replied and quickly ran off.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Supergirl to her cousin." This whole day it's been you and Green Lantern budding in on my 'Me' time."

"That's because I don't approve of the boys you've chosen." Said Superman." But." He quickly added." Dove's a good kid, I like him."

"Really?" asked Supergirl turning to him.

"Yes." Said Superman turning to her." Just keep your 'Me' time with him limited."

"Okay Clark." Said Supergirl." Goodnight." She said retreating into her room.

"Good night." Said Superman right before the door closed.

Supergirl then turned around and snickered to herself." Hehe Sucker." She chuckled." Then she made her way over to her closet and opened it to see Hawk standing in there." Now where were we?" she asked.

Just then the door ripped open and Superman poked his head in, luckily Supergirl closed the closet before he could see Hawk there.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." Supergirl replied." I was just getting ready for bed."

"I thought I heard voices." Said Superman walking in and standing next to her.

"V-Voices?"

"Yes, Voices."

"T-that was just me. Saying my prayers before going to bed." Then she put on her Good-Girl smile.

"Uh-Huh." Said Superman not believing her. Then he reached over and opened the closet door and there was Hawk." Get out." Said Superman pointing to the door.

Hawk quickly turned and left while Superman scolded his cousin.

Batman exited his shower with nothing but a towel on. After washing himself off he was sure there were no remains of any food types on him.

He walked into his room and turned on the lights, but when he did he found it wasn't alone. There was Wonder Woman leaning against the wall.

"You didn't think you'd get out of it that easy did you?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't have time for such things." Replied Bruce as he began putting on his Batman outfit." Besides work is never really done around here."

"Are you sure?" asked Wonder Woman." Everyone else is taking it easy."

"Works never done." Said Bruce as he put his Batman hood over his head." Not for me. Gotham needs me." Then he turned and began to walk towards the door, but Wonder Woman put her arm out and stopped him.

"You think you'll need help?" she asked.

"I work alone." Batman replied. Then she dropped her arm and moved past her." But." He said standing in the doorway. Then he turned his head and looked back at her." Maybe just this once, afterall it is my birthday."

Wonder Woman smiled and then walked out with him towards the hanger, ready to spend the night in Gotham.

But the rest of the League was off duty.

But the thing about the Justice League is when everybody's not on duty they all spend it the same way. Whether it's Green Arrow and Black Canary, Green Lantern and Vixen, Bwana Beast and Zatana, Question and Huntress, or any other strange couple that has come together amongst them.

It's like a game, who's name could be yelled the loudest.

**The End**


	5. Hex on Earth part 1

**Hex on Earth**

Gotham City, 2:47 pm.

The Joker was up to no good again. He went into the Gotham National City Bank and like villains and robbed the place in the hopes of making a quick buck, but in reality he was hoping for a drop in from his old friends Batman.

The Joker kicked open the door of the bank, pistol in one hand and his other hand holding a large sack of money over his shoulder.

"Sorry to just leave you hanging like this folks." He cackled as he headed out the door." But I've gotta run!" Then he turned around and then he saw someone standing at the bottom of the steps before him.

He was tall and dressed in mostly black, clearly visible on his chest was an image of a bat.

"Battsy." Joker said as he saw him there." So good of you to drop by."

"I'm only giving you one chance Joker." Said Batman." Drop the money and give up quietly."

"OH Battsy." Joker said with a click of his tongue." Where's the fun in that?" Then he aimed his pistol and began firing at Batman.

The Dark Knight quickly jumped back, taking cover behind a car. The joker's bullets ricocheted off the vehicle. But then the Joker stopped firing and slowly began to make his approach towards where Batman was hiding.

Then the Joker jumped over the side of the car and aimed down his sights." GOTCHA!" he yelled. But when he jumped over the car he found no one hiding there. Joker looked to his left and right, seeing nobody else around. Surely this was confusing, Batman was a sneaky character but he just couldn't vanished into thin air.

But then someone was behind the Joker and tapped him on the shoulder. The clown quickly turned around ready to fire at Batman, only it wasn't Batman standing there.

There was Superman levitating in the air with his arms crossed. Joker glanced behind him now to see Batman standing there.

"No fair." Joker groaned as he lowered his gun." I didn't know this was two on one." Then Batman came up from Joker and subdued him.

The next thing that happened was the Joker was put in handcuffs. Now there was the act of getting Joker to prison.

"So what's next?" asked Superman as he approached Batman and the Bat-mobile.

"We'll drop him off at Arkum." Told Batman as he held the Joker with one hand." Only one problem."

"What's that?" asked Superman curiously. Batman turned and looked at his vehicle.

"The Bat-mobile only sits two people." He said. Superman looked at the vehicle and then back to Batman. Then the two shared a similar look.

But before long they were blazing down the street. Batman at the wheel of his signature vehicle, Superman in the passenger seat next to him, and the Joker subdued in the trunk. But even the Joker didn't like this scenario so he was making it all the more worse for his two captures.

"It's a Quarter after One, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." He sang from the trunk. Both the heroes were at their wits end hearing the Joker's nasty voice singing." Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I Need You Now."

"Pothole." Said Superman pointing it out to Batman. Batman then swerved off his path and in the direction of the pothole.

"NO, STOP!" yelled the Joker from the trunk. But Batman ran into the pothole and the two heroes chuckled as they heard the Joker groan as his body knocked against the inside of the trunk.

Soon after that the Bat-Mobile parked in front of Arkum Asylum.

"Say." Said Superman as he exited his side of the car, Batman doing the same on the opposite side." After this, what do you say we grab some lunch?" The two walked along their sides of the car until they stood before the trunk.

Batman put his key in the trunk and then began to open it." I know a great place that-" but before he could finish the Joker who somehow managed to free himself suddenly jumped out of the trunk and hit Batman across the face.

The Dark Knight stumbled back and onto the ground. But then Superman reached out and grabbed the Joker.

But the clown had a plan he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sand."Pocket Sand!" he exclaimed as he threw the sand into Superman's face.

The man of steel stumbled back, blinded in the eyes by the sand. When he looked up to try and catch the Joker all he could see was a purple blur running off into the distance.

The Joker had escaped.

Meanwhile on the watchtower in the mess hall.

Black Canary went over and sat down at a table preparing to eat her lunch. She wasn't expecting company Green Arrow was away on a mission and anyone else she knew was busy. But whether she liked it or not she was getting company.

A man lumbered over and sat across from her. Canary raised an eyebrow as she looked him over, seeing only his chin because the rest of his face was covered by a hat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"How much?" asked the man in a deep raspy voice.

"How much for what?" she asked confused.

"Your services." Canary was confused at first not entirely sure of what the man meant but it soon dawned on her. Then she stood up and in a fit of anger slapped the man clean across his face.

However he stood there unfazed by her hit and just sat there. Then he cocked his head up slightly and looked at Black Canary with a disfigured eye.

Canary quickly coward down and then quickly turned and ran off.

The man said nothing, but stood up and then walked off about his own busy. But as he walked across the room he caught the eye of everybody in the place. But they all made sure not to look noticeable. The man then exited the mess hall but not before grabbing a cube of sugar and putting it into his pocket.

The man continued to walk down the hallway of the watchtower and anyone who just so happened to be passing by him made sure to get out of his way.

At one point Bwana Beast and Booster Gold were passing by him.

"And I heard they got tricked by him, and before they knew what was going on he vanished." Said Booster Gold. The man however paid the two now attention as he passed them.

"Really?" asked Bwana Beast." Both Sup and Bats?" Booster Gold nodded." Well, they'll have to get the best of the best you track that madman down." It was at this point that the man stopped in his tracks.

Bwana Beast and Booster Gold kept on walking until a voice spoke to them from behind.

"Hey boy." Said a deep raspy voice from behind them. The two turned around and saw the man standing right there before them." What's that you said about, the best of the best?" Then he tipped up the brim of his hat and shocked the two with his deformed face.

Meanwhile Superman and Batman were discussing the issue with the rest of the original Justice League members in the conference room.

"So he got away?" asked Maritan Manhunter.

"Yes." Said Superman." After he hit Batman and blinded me, he took off." Krypto was under the table, shooing his head back and forth at the different voices he heard talking.

"So what's our next step?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Given the current situation." Said Martian." We can't utilize too many resources to follow up this one angle."

"But we can't just let him get away." Said Superman." He's dangerous, he might hurt people."

"I have to agree with J'ohn on this." Added Green Lantern." There's too much world that needs protecting. Besides we don't have to worry the Joker will make himself known again soon enough."

Superman grunted at first. He gave a look over at Batman who remained silent this whole time." Alright." Said Superman in a gruff voice.

"Very well." Said J'ohn." Meeting adjourned." Then the Justice League members all took that as their cue and began to leave. Superman however stayed behind to get himself a cup of coffee. Krypto got out from under the table and followed him.

Batman could see the frustration on his face and decided to stay and watched him, just in case he decided to blow his top.

But as the rest of the members left the room they didn't notice the strange looking figure leaning against the wall nearby.

Superman walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he leaned over on the railing and let out a sigh. Krypto came over and sat down by his master's side. Then he rubbed his nose against Superman's hand.

"Let it go Clark." Said Batman as he came up and stood next to him." Their right and you know it."

"I wish there was something we could do." Said Superman.

"But there isn't. You're too vital to the system up here. What if Darkseid shows up while your away chasing the Joker."

"I see your point." Said Superman. Then he let out a sigh." Can't get 'em all, I guess." Then he looked down as Krpyto continued to rub his wet nose against Clark's hand. Then Superman turned his hand over and pet the dog, much to his enjoyment.

Just then there came a thunderous banging at the door that got both Superman and Batman's attention. Krypto turned and barked at the door.

Only the original seven members were allowed back here and they all had a key, whoever was on the other side was not one of them. The knocking continued and Superman and Batman looked to each other confused before Superman got up to answer it.

He opened the door and there stood a very scrupulous looking character. He was average size with two brown cowboy boots, a long gray overcoat, a gray dress shirt, and a gray cowboy hat that covered most of his face except for his chin.

Superman raised his brow surprised that the man he saw was standing before him.

"Can I help you?" asked Superman.

"I'm here with a proposition." Replied the man as he muscled his way in, pushing Superman out of his way. Then he went in and took a seat at one of the chairs. Krypto stopped barking now and hid under the table with his tail between his legs, growling ferociously. "I understand you have a small infestation." he said ignoring the snarling dog.

Superman and Batman walked up and stood before him.

"I don't recall phoning pest control." Replied Batman.

"I'm familiar with the nature of these 'pests'." Replied the man." And for a price I'll take 'em off your hands." Superman and Batman looked to each other.

"And how would you go about this?" asked Superman. The man picked up his head and looked at the two fully, without his hat to disguise his face. The left side of his face was clean and normal, but the other side was deformed showing the inside of his mouth and much more of his eye." Jonah Hex."

Jonah Hex, bounty hunter from 1800's. By no fault of his own Jonah somehow ended up in modern times. With no way of getting back home Jonah takes up work where he can find it, working up as notorious a reputation as the one he had two hundred years ago. But working with the Justice League's help he might finally be able to return to his own time.

"It's not easy what you're asking." Said Superman as he and Batman walked Jonah Hex to the transporter.

"That's your problem." Replied Jonah gruffly." I keep help my end of the bargain, you keep yours." The he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, then lit a match on his boot and prepared to light up.

"We don't allow smoking on the watchtower." Said Superman. Jonah looked at Superman and then to his cigarette. The he lit it, took a puff, and then blew smoke into Superman's face.

"Cute." He responded. Superman made a gesture indicating he'd respond in a hostile manner but then Batman stepped in gave Hex his icy glare, but the cowboy wasn't impressed.

"It might take longer to do this than you think." Batman said." To get you back home."

"Well it won't take me long to find your man." Said Hex."So you boys best get to work."

The group had now reached the transporter and who send Jonah down to earth via teleportation. Hex stepped up and onto the one of the pads.

"One last thing Hex." Said Superman getting his attention." We need him alive."

"Hehehehe." Hex chuckled, taking it as a joke. But then by the looks on both Superman and Batman's faces he realized it wasn't." Your serious?"

"One hundred percent." Said Superman with his arms crossed." No killing, got it."

"Maybe." Said Hex.

"No." reinstated Superman.

"I'll think about it."

"No killing."

"I'll do my best." Then with that Batman clicked a few buttons and Jonah was gone, sent down to earth to begin his mission.

Superman and Batman stood there in the aftermath. Immediately Superman had his doubts.

"I don't know Bruce." he said turning to Batman once they were in more of a private environment." I think we might have jumped the gun on this."

"You were the one who was so forward about stopping the Joker." Batman told.

"Maybe we could have sent someone else, like Green Arrow or Atom Smasher." said Superman rubbing his chin.

"It's too late now. You know hoe Hex is, he won't stop until a job's done sending somebody else in would only tick him off."

"Exactly! You know how he is, he'll hurt and maim anyone who gets in his way. He has nothing to lose."

"He has everything to lose. If he violates our terms he know we won't send him home."

"But that's my point. He'll put down anyone who gets in his way for this mission it's so important to him." Batman stood there and cocked his head to the ground. Superman did have a point, Hex was a stranger in a strange land some of the new world he didn't understand. More importantly it didn't understand him.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Batman. Then he turned and walked past Superman.

"Where are you going?" he asked turning and watching him go.

"I'd better start working on a way to get Jonah home." said Batman turning back and facing the man of steel." He'll keep his end of the deal and we'll keep our's" Superman put his hands on his hips and nodded. Then Batman left ready to go and start working.

Meanwhile Jonah arrived on the outskirts of Gotham city. He looked around and could see the city in the distance. Jonah brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle.

Then as if on cue a great black horse looking as grim as Jonah himself rode up. Jonah approached the horse and pulled out the sugar cube from his pocket and held it out.

This was in fact Jonah's horse, the only thing he had to remember from his home back in the wild west. It had been his friend threw many adventures.

The horse turned it's head and ate the cube while Jonah patted his steed's neck. Then Jonah jumped up on the horse's back and grabbed the reins. Then he rode his horse towards Gotham city.

The hunt was on.


	6. Hex on Earth part 2

The Hunt was on, but it wasn't going very well.

After hours of searching there appeared to be no sign of the Joker. Even when he decided to ask around Jonah couldn't get a straight answer. But in Gotham a man like himself wasn't so strange so seeing the clown was not out of the ordinary.

Jonah had the feeling that that the Joker was somehow waiting in the shadows for Batman or maybe Superman to show up. But he'd be in for a rude awakening when he learns who's really coming after him.

But it was getting late in the evening and Jonah thought after his long search he could take a quick rest. So he rode his horse towards the first bar he found.

He rode into the parking lot and casually dismounted his horse. Then he tied the reins to the small sign before him. The sign read 'Pick up after you animals. Fine or imprisonment.' But Jonah wasn't really going to bother with his horse's droppings, his throat was dry and he needed and drink.

So Jonah walked into the bar and began making his way across the room. He was aware of it of course that almost everybody in the bar stopped and watched him as he made his way across the room. In the corner of the bar a long pair of legs and two raven eyes watched him with great interest.

Jonah walked up and placed himself at the bar.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender. But then he shuddered at seeing Jonah's face. Jonah removed his hat and placed it on the counter before speaking.

"I'm looking for a man." Told Jonah." About ye high." He said motioning to his chest." Possibly shouting obscenities."

"Welcome to my world." Chuckled the bartender. But Jonah pulled his head up and glare at the bartender causing him to shake once he saw Jonah's face.

"He's a friend of mine." Said Jonah sitting down." Maybe a new one. Goes by the name of the Joker." The room became silent as everybody gasp and turned over to Jonah.

"N-Never heard of him." Replied the bartender.

"Put a beer down and go away." Said Jonah cocking his head to the floor.

"W-we've got-"

"American." Said Jonah sternly. Then the bartender scrambled around to get Jonah a cold drink. Then when he was finished he placed it before the cowboy and then did as he said and left him to himself.

With his drink before him one thing was missing from Jonah's mind, tobacco. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and proceeded to light it.

He blew smoke casually into the air and then took a sip of his drink. But obviously his actions had been noticed, getting the attention of everyone in the bar.

Sitting closest to Jonah was a young couple, and whenever Jonah would take a puff of his cigarette his smoke would travel over right to this young couple.

The man would cover his mouth and the girl would cough. It wasn't too long before the man had had enough and went to confront Jonah.

"Excuse me." He said coming up from behind Jonah. The bounty hunter cocked his head around slightly to face the man with the normal side of his face." My girlfriend is sensitive to smoke, could you put it out?"

"No." replied Jonah turning away and then taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" asked the man confused.

"I said 'No'." repeated Jonah. Nobody saw it but he casually let his had rest at his side right over his gun. The man then stomped over to Jonah and leaned down next to him, next to the right side of him.

"Look all I'm asking is you-" said the man but stopped as he looked upon Jonah's deformed face. "W-What happened to your face?" he asked frightened. Then in one quick motion Jonah grabbed onto his gun, swung up and clocked the man across the face with his pistol knocking him to the floor out cold.

"Cut myself shaving." Replied Jonah turning and grabbing his hat off the counter." What happened to yours?"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the man's girlfriend as she ran over to his body. Then Jonah turned and began to walk out, tipping his hat and saying to the man's girlfriend 'Ma'am' on his way out.

But Jonah didn't realize that the whole time he was being watched from the shadows.

Then he exited the bar and went out towards his horse. His great black steed was eating the grass while Jonah went to work undoing the reins. He knelt down and began untying them, however because his back was turned he didn't notice the approaching figure coming up from behind him and placing its hand on his horse.

The horse raised its head upon being touched, making Jonah's job of untying the reins harder. The cowboy grunted at his horse while the animal tried to make the stranger's presence known.

"Pretty horse." Said a sultry voice that finally got his attention and forced him to pick his head up. Then Jonah stood up with the reins in his hand and looked across his horse to see Lashina, leader of the furies standing there. Ever since the civil war on Apokolips started she decided it was best for herself to get away, much like Barda the former leader of the furies had done before her." What's his name?" she asked rubbing the horse's neck.

Jonah looked at her strangely for a long time before answering her question, but she just looked back at him with a seductive smile and those two raven colored eyes. She was a big woman, bigger than Jonah and the only thing that ran threw his mind while looking at her was 'That's a big bitch'. But after a long time of looking at her he answered her question.

"Horse." He replied. And then he moved down and fastened the saddle on. Lashina continued to rub the horse's back, making her way to it's head.

"Not a very imaginative name." she said as she began rubbing it's neck. The horse gave off low neighs of it's discomfort. Then Lashina moved her hand towards horse's head to pet him, bad mistake.

The second her hand got close enough horse reached out and bit her.

"Ow." Lashina groaned as she retracted her hand.

"He doesn't like strangers." said Jonah jumping up onto the saddle of the horse.

"Isn't a horse a little retro?" asked Lashina putting one hand on her hip." Wouldn't a car be better, or a bike I could picture you on a motorbike." Jonah sat atop his horse looking down puzzled, wondering what reason in the world did this woman have for talking to him." Wanna take me for a ride cowboy?" she asked flashing her eyelashes at him.

"I've have somewhere I must be going." Jonah said gruffly, blowing her off. Then he moved his hand to his hat. "Ma'am." He said tipping his hat to her and then steering the reins of the horse, turning him in the opposite direction.

"What if I could tell you about the man you're looking for?" Lashina suddenly spoke up. Jonah then jerked on the reins and his horse stopped mid-step. Lashina watched on as he appeared to be frozen in his spot, but then she smiled when he turned around and rode back towards her.

He stopped just in front of her, the horse's face and her's only inches apart. The horse let out a huff as it stood before her.

"Where is he?" asked Jonah looking down from the back of the animal. Lashina only smiled at him before giving her reply.

Later that night down by the docks.

The afternoon shift was just coming to an end and the night crew was just coming on. The teams were coming punching in now ready to begin their shifts.

The manager all the while was up in his office, behind his desk. And behind his desk was a large window overlooking the docks.

But then the manager's attention was called to the sound of his door opening. He picked up his head and saw a figure standing by the door. The light was dim in the room so all he could make out was the waist down.

"What do you want?" asked the Manager. The man at the door closed the door behind him and then locked it. Then he turned and walked towards the manager and into the light. Once under the light Jonah removed his hat and revealed himself.

The manager gasped and then jumped up from his seat.

"I know you." He said frightened. "Your that Jonah Hex."

"I'm looking for a man." Said Jonah stepped forward." A clown called 'Joker'. I heard he would be here tonight."

"I heard of 'em." Replied the Manager." But he's no business here."

"Sure he doesn't." said Jonah reaching for his gun and then pulling it out and pointing it at the manager." Let me ask again, where is he?" The manager only became more frightened and backed against the wall.

There were several workers loading and unloading cargo, nothing had been out of the ordinary so far. But then they heard the sound of glass breaking and a loud crash.

The three of them quickly stopped what they were doing and quickly ran over to investigate. When they arrived on the scene they saw their boss, the manager laid out on a pile of boxes groaning, above them they could see the broken window from where he'd fallen from.

Then suddenly Jonah Hex jumped down and stood amongst them." You could have made it easy on yourself." Said Jonah. He of course agreed to not killing anyone during this mission, but the use of extreme and brutal force was something different entirely. Besides for this case he could make the special exception, there was no choice in the matter not for Jonah.

"Did you do this?" asked one of the workers pointing to Jonah.

"What do you think?" Jonah replied. His comment appeared to antagonize the workers and the moved forward ready to jump Jonah. But with a casual pulled back of his jacket Jonah revealed the two guns on his belt. The three workers suddenly scared for their lives turned and ran." Huh amateurs." Said Jonah.

But he didn't notice that another worker was sneaking up behind him, and in his hands was a pipe which he prepared to hit Jonah with.

By the time the cowboy knew he was there the man was already behind him and was swinging the pipe down. However it never made contact.

Jonah stood there and watched as a whip came out and cracked against the man, and when it did he appeared to be electrocuted.

Jonah followed the whip, starting from it's victim, then being laid out along the floor, following it up a long pair of black dressed legs, and then wrapped around a woman's body. In fact it was Lashina whom Jonah had encountered earlier at the bar.

"Gotta watch your back cowboy." She said taking her whip in both hands and rubbing it along her back." Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"What are you doing here?" Jonah asked gruffly turning to her.

"I came to watch you and see what you'd do." She told." And you didn't disappoint." She chuckled turning over and looking at the mangled man groaning nearby." You really let that guy have it."

Then she turned back and faced Jonah and a sudden obvious fact became aware to him." You didn't really have any information on my man did ya?" he asked. Lashina gave a toothy smile and a giggle.

"No." she said taking it all as a joke, not truly understanding the gravity of Jonah's situation. So he did what he usually did, he got mad.

Jonah quickly drew out his gun and pointed it at Lashina.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she twirled around and continued to rub herself with her whip." You going to shot a poor innocent little woman like me?" she cooed looking over her shoulder at him.

And if there was anything Jonah wanted to do right then and there it was blow her brains out all over the pavement, but he said he wouldn't kill anyone. Well technically he said he'd think about it, and this was the situation that he was talking about when he said 'Maybe'. But if the Justice League knew he'd killed someone they'd never send him home, with or without the Joker.

So Jonah let out sigh and holstered his gun.

"Aw." Lashina said." What's wrong cowboy, got a snake in your boot?" Jonah said nothing but began to walk towards her, the only sound coming from him was his spurs jingling as his boot hit the ground.

Jonah he walked up and stood before her, she very easily standing over him. He stood there firm and erect but then Lashina wrapped her whip around him and bent down to eye level with him." Come on darling, I know what'll make you feel better." Jonah picked his head up to see here eye-level with him.

Then he reared his arm back and swung forward punching her in the face. Lashina flew back and landed on the ground. She laid there and groaned, rubbing her hand along her jaw after she sat up.

"You hit me." She said turning and facing Jonah.

"Hard as I could." He replied. Then Jonah turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait." Called Lashina putting her arm out as if to grab him." Where are you going?" But Jonah did not reply and just kept walking away, still very pissed off about the situation.

But then he stopped because Lashina appeared in front of him, Jonah tightened his fist which caused Lashina to cringe and take a step back.

"Don't get all mad." She said." I was just having some fun with you before." Jonah cocked his head to the side and looked at her." But I feel bad about mistreating you so I want to help you." Then she put one of her arms around his shoulder and tried to move in closer.

"Not interested." Jonah replied removing her arm from around him.

"Oh c'mon Cowboy." She said, persisting and putting both arms around him. But Jonah seemed much less than thrilled with her company." Tell you what." She said leaning down and resting her forehead against his." I heard on good authority that the Joker's hiding out in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Gotham."

Jonah raised his brow and studied her over. Either she was a great liar or she was telling the truth, but Jonah couldn't believe either. But he didn't really have a lot to go on, he'd have to go off what limited info he had.

"So what do you say cowboy?" asked Lashina taking him out of his train of thought." I give you your information and you help me out?" Jonah studied her over, he'd made that offer to many women in the past but never had the offer been put on him. It made him feel dirty.

Jonah just raised his hand to his lips once again causing her to cringe. But this time he just let out a high pitched whistle.

"Oh a catcall." Said Lashina standing up again." No need for that Lover-boy, I'm right here and I'm all yours." She then held her arms out wide-open for him.

But Jonah just stood there and looked back at her. His face was stern and uninviting but then he smirked. Lashina thought it was because of her offer but she clearly didn't hear the stamping of hooves getting louder and louder.

She had her arms open for Jonah as he stood there and smirked. Then he lifted up his leg and moved a step over to his right, our of Lashina's line of vision. Her image of Jonah Hex was immediately replaced with the image of his horse running right at her.

Her eyes widened as the horse came running at her and then smacked into her.

Lashina flew back into the air, off the docks and into the water. Jonah had casually lit a cigarette and blew smoke into the air as he turned and grabbed onto his horse.

Then Jonah looked down over the dock and saw Lashina's splashing figure in the water below. She looked up at him casually smoking above her.

"Good boy." Said Jonah as he pulled another sugar cube from his pocket and handed it off to his horse who ate it. Then he turned his head and looked back down at Lashina."Ma'am." he said tipping his hat to her.

Lashina was left splashing in the water. With the tip of his hat Jonah turned and began to ride off thinking this would be the last time he'd see Lashina. But very few things work out how we want them too, Jonah Hex knew that lesson better than anyone and very soon he'd about to learn it again.


	7. Hex on Earth part 3

Meanwhile back on the watchtower.

There was an interesting story on the news that not only Superman and Batman were watching but the entire watchtower was watching from one place or another. Whether it was on the bridge or mess hall in large groups or snuggled up next to each other in their room like Question and Huntress were.

"A mysterious event happened just hours ago." Told the new reporter." The staff tells of a scarred figure who came in and attacked the manager."

"It was crazy." Told one of the workers being interviewed." This guy came out of nowhere and threw our boss out of a two story window."

"Luckily the manager is going to make it, but some of his injuries are serious." Told the reporter. But all the Justice League gasped as they showed the man being carried out on the stretcher. Some put their hands over their mouths in shock, others stood frozen in place, Black Canary was so disgusted she hid her face in Green Arrow's chest." This is-" began the reporter but up in the Justice League's private room Superman shut off the tv.

"SEE!" he exclaimed turning over to Batman." THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Batman however was busy working under the platform, which held the reactor that would take Jonah home.

"Your the one who wanted him for the job." Said Batman no bothering to roll out from under the platform.

"I know." Said Superman as he walked over and stood over where Bruce was laying." But we-"

"Could you hand me that wrench?" asked Batman cutting him off and pointing down to his feet where there was a box of tools. Superman bent down and grabbed a wrench then handed it off to Batman's open hand." Thank you." Said Batman as he returned to his work.

Just then the door opened up and Green Lantern walked in.

"Hey you guys just see the news?" he asked walking in and pointing to the tv.

"We saw it." Said Superman with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"So what's the next plan of action." Said Green Lantern as he closed the space between them. Then he held up his ring and made it glow." I've got enough juice in my ring to shoot this scumbag to the sun and back."

"That won't be necessary." Said Superman with a sigh.

"What? What are you talking about we need to go find this dirt bag and bring him to justice."

"Well." Began Superman scratching his head while the Green Lantern looked at him shocked." The thing is-"

"We hired him." Said Batman's voice. Both Superman and Green Lantern looked over to see Batman standing up before them.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Lantern.

"Now calm down John." Said Superman. "We didn't hire him to do **THAT** to people."

"But he did it anyway!" exclaimed Lantern." What were you guys trying to do? No, wait who is this guy?!"

"Jonah Hex." Said Batman.

"Who?" asked Lantern confused.

"He's a time traveling bounty hunter from the 1800's." told Batman." With our recent problem with the Joker he stepped in to make himself the solution. Seeing as how it is his specialty it wasn't a tough choice. He asked for only one thing in return."

"And what's that?" asked Lantern.

"We send him home." Told Superman." That is if he returns the Joker alive." He added crossing his arms and turning to Batman.

"I still don't understand how he got up on the watchtower in the first place." Said Lantern.

"We were thinking of recruiting him." Said Superman." But after this string of events I'm having second thoughts."

"Don't sell the man short." Said Batman turning and walking back to his work.

"What's this guy supposed to be the ultimate badass?" asked Lantern.

"You have no idea." Replied Batman. Then he bent down and continued working on the teleportation device.

Meanwhile Jonah rode across Gotham until he came to the place of question, a large warehouse. Jonah was of course skeptical of the whole thing given Lashina's track record with information, but he had nothing else to go on.

Besides he was willing to go above and beyond for this mission. And if this turned out to be where the Joker was then Jonah was half-way home.

So Jonah pressed forward with his investigation. He dismounted his horse, knowing the animal would be around when he needed him. Then Jonah entered into the warehouse.

He found his way onto the roof easily, kicking out one of the old ceiling plates and landed down in the old wooden rafters. Then he began walking along looking down below for any signs of his prey.

He could faintly hear the sounds of voices echoing down the hall so he made his way towards it. Working his way in the shadows Jonah eventually stood over what appeared to be a meeting, and his target in question was there. Jonah crouched down in the rafters reading himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Said the Joker on a small podium with several nasty-looking thugs crowding around him." I've gathered you all here for a very important event." Jonah flung his coat behind himself and grabbed his pistols, taking them out and making sure they were loaded." For my greatest trick ever." Jonah gripped his pistols almost ready to attack." And this one will really knock your socks off-" Then as the Joker was ready to unveil his secret Jonah jumped up ready to strike.

But the warehouse was old so the sudden movement caused the rafter to snap in half. Jonah fell down and landed down in a pile of junk kept in the warehouse, and he made a lot of noise that got the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Oh my." Said the Joker with a laugh." It looks like we have an unexpected guest." He cackled and rubbed his hands together thinking Batman had come to stop him." Get him." He beckoned to his henchmen.

The thugs took off to the sight of the fall while Joker and Harley stood back.

Jonah lay in a pile of boxes. He groaned as he opened his eyes looking up at a dimly lit room and three thugs looking down at him.

"Well Damn." Groaned Jonah. Then he was set upon and the thugs reached down and hauled him up, pulling at him with big strong hands jerking him from side to side. Two held onto his arms as one stood before him.

"This ain't Batman." Said the one before him jerking Jonah's head up, causing his hat to fall off his head and his face to be shown in the light." He's too ugly." Then the man swung forward and punched Jonah across the face, then a second time.

"Maybe it is Batman." Said a second man." Going for a new look." Then Jonah was hit in the face again.

"Doesn't matter how much you hit him." Said a third voice." Won't make him any uglier." Jonah was kneed in the stomach this time, causing him to hunch over.

"But it might make him prettier." Said the first. Then Jonah looked up only to see a boot connected with his head. Jonah fell back onto the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around to see the thug's approaching.

He didn't have his guns so he couldn't shoot them, but he had other weapons. Jonah slowly reached into his jacket pocket just as the thugs were about to attack again. And when they were about to attack that's when Jonah struck.

Jonah jumped up and stuck the closest attacker to him in the groin. The man let out such a high pitch scream that it put both his comrades on edge. The scream echoed all the way back to where the Joker was.

"Oh now that had to hurt." He commented.

After striking his first attacker Jonah quickly jumped up and punched him across the face. When he wound up for another punch he was grabbed from behind by one of the other thugs. Jonah just flexed his arm back and elbowed that one in the face. The strike forced him to let go and stumbled back.

Then Jonah grabbed onto the first thug, turned around and flung him into the second. The two hit and then fell over onto the ground.

Jonah then looked over to see the third and last thug running at him. The man ran up and threw a punch but Jonah stepped back and dodged it. When swung at again Jonah dodged once more.

Then Jonah jumped forward and punched the man in the face, then a second time. With each step he took forward Jonah hit his opponent across the face. Then with one last great hit to the chin Jonah sent the man onto the ground.

With these small fry down it was time to go after the big fish. Jonah turned and began walking in the direction he last saw the Joker. On his way over he noticed one of his pistols under a box. Jonah leaned down and picked up his gun and then continued on his way.

Joker meanwhile sat by casually waiting for his henchmen to return.

"You know puddin." Said Harley standing behind him." It's been awful long time, I think something might have happened."

"Oh yes." Chuckled Joker. "Something did happen." He of course was aware Batman was a match for a few thugs, he was now expecting the Dark Knight to come for him.

He looked out into the darkness and heard the sound of approaching steps which only made his smile grow wider. Then he saw a figure making his way towards him.

"P-Puddin." Said Harely frightened tugging at his coat. But Joker did not move he just stood there and smiled, overjoyed that Batman had showed up.

Joker continued to smile as the figure got closer and closer but when he finally stepped into the light Joker's happy expression melted into pure shock.

There stood a cowboy with half a face.

"Well partner." Joker finally said." I think you might be at the wrong rodeo, took a wrong turn at Al-ba-quirky." He stopped and laughed although Jonah wasn't impressed." You see Batman's the one's who's supposed to show up and try to take me in." Jonah said nothing but continued to stand there looking mean as ever." Who are you, his stand in?" Joker asked with a laugh. Despite the fact Jonah acted in a similar manner to Batman, there was something much darker about him that it put even the Joker off.

"The name's Hex." said Jonah." And I'm here to bring you in."

"Never heard of you." Said Joker tapping his chin." That makes you, nobody really." Jonah was silent for several moments, appearing to be chewing something over. But then he picked up his head and spoke.

"Now I said I wouldn't kill you." Said Jonah pointing his gun at the clown." But there's plenty of places I could shoot you without killin ya." He reached out his thumb and pulled the hammer back on his gun." I'll let you decide how this is gonna go."

"Well I've got nothing up my sleeves." Replied Joker as he rolled up one sleeve and then the other. Then he put his hands up in an 'I give' manner." Oh wait." He suddenly said with a smile." Yes I do." Then he stepped aside and Harley Quin stepped forward wielding a large machine gun.

Jonah's eyes burst open as Harley began firing. Jonah quickly jumped back and ducked behind cover with the bullets flying overhead. He could hear the Joker's cackling the whole time.

Jonah gripped his gun in his hand, knowing that at some point she'd have to run out of bullets. So when she stopped firing suddenly he took that as his cue.

Jonah jumped out from his cover and jumped off to the left shooting as he did. He shot off two bullets. Harley and the Joker ducked as the bullets flew past them. Then once again Harley started firing.

Jonah jumped behind cover once again, several bullets passing by where he once stood and others shooting down right next to him.

Jonah stood against his cover while Harley continued to fire. He tried to turn over and look to see if he could get a shot but the constant bullet fire was too much. It was when he tried to turn his whole body that he noticed it.

A sudden pain ran threw his body and his hand flew to his stomach, the source of the pain. He rubbed around and then brought his hand up so he could see it. There were his fingers covered in thick red blood. Looking down he saw it pouring out of his stomach staining his cloths.

Then he looked straight forward and the sudden gunfire ad chaos around him suddenly went black and silent.

"Not like this." He suddenly said. Then he gripped his gun and stepped out of his cover. Despite the constant fire from Harley he stepped out and began firing. The bullets flying all around him, one hitting him in the shoulder.

But Jonah and a keen eyesight and even thought he'd been shot he continued on and fired his gun off. With one shot he was able to hit Harely's hand forcing her to drop the gun.

Jonah stumbled forward, the blood rushing out of his body and the sudden cold feeling coming over his body. His skin getting paler by the second. He put his arm over his stomach to try and relieve the pain.

"You wouldn't hit a lady." Said Harley putting her hands up as Jonah stumbled towards her.

"You ain't no lady." Jonah managed to say. Then he swung forward with his gun and whipped her across the face. That was the second time that's been said to him, and the first person who said that was wrong as well.

Harley fell to the ground spitting out blood as she KOed onto the ground. Then Jonah turned his attention to the Joker.

The clown stood several feet away. Jonah slowly turned and aimed his gun at the clown, breathing hard breaths the whole time.

"H-Hey partner." Said Joker as he coward back." No hard feelings right." Jonah kept coming towards him, taking one slow stomp after another." It was just a bit of fun, I didn't mean any harm." Joker continued to back up with a sheepish smile on his face. Jonah stepped up and stood before him." Oh please don't hurt me." Pleaded the Joker at Jonah's feet." Please, Please, pretty please."

Jonah lowered his gun and aimed it down at the Joker's head and pulled the hammer back. Joker stopped and cringed as he felt this was the end.

This was another scenario where Jonah would have wanted to kill someone. He was on death's door and when he went to go met Satan he'd like some company. But Jonah hadn't killed Lashina for her offense or Harley so he included the Joker as well. Jonah lowered his gun down.

The Joker expecting oblivion but never having I come turned and looked up at Jonah. The cowboy just stood there covered in blood. Then with all his strength he raised his boot and kicked Joker in the face, sending him flying back into a pile of boxes crushing them.

The Joker was now subdued. Jonah could now return to the watchtower and then after return home to his own time.

Jonah fought against the pain and took a step forward but that's when he felt it. He felt nothing, he'd taken the step forward but he suddenly felt light as a feather. His gun slowly fell out of his grip and then onto the floor. He spat out a sudden harsh breath but only managed to spit out blood in the process.

Jonah looked forward and suddenly saw nothing. His eyes slowly began to shut as each breath he breathed became softer and lighter. He suddenly saw everything, everything he's done, all the men's he's killed.

He stood there with the blood and life leaving his body but fighting against the will to bend over and fall. He pondered over the situation he's found himself in. This certainly wasn't the end he found himself coming to, so very far away from home in a world he didn't understand and one that didn't understand him. If only things had been different. But there was nothing he could do about any of it now.

Jonah let out a quick breath and finally gave in. He let his body go limp. He couldn't feel anything and he fell forward closing his eyes there and letting go feeling nothing when he hit the ground.

Die Standing Jonah Hex


	8. Hex on Earth part 4

Death wasn't as bad as he thought it was. There was now white light or anything like that, just darkness completely dark with the pungent smell of strawberry soap. Wait soap?

That's when Jonah opened his eyes and found him in the strangest of places, in a bathroom. But not the kind of his home time but one of the modern day.

He was laid out in the bathtub naked for whatever reason. The toilet, a sink, and some red towels hung down from the wall. The wall was a had the strange image of a swan on it and that only made Jonah angry.

Jonah reached one arm over and grabbed onto the wall of the tub and began to pick himself up. He was still in some pain so it was difficult to haul himself up but when he did he came face to face with a rubber duck. It was so little, so innocent with its smiling face and that made Jonah more angrier. It was now that he considered the fact that he truly was in hell.

Then he swung his arm forward and punched the little rubber duck. It flew across the room making a squeaking sound as it bounced off the wall and onto the floor.

Jonah tried to maneuver himself out of the tub using one arm to pull himself out then swinging the other leg with it. Then very ungracefully he rolled out of the tub and onto the floor, groaning as he lay there.

But then he heard a giggle and he rolled his eyes up and looked. Then suddenly he felt himself grabbed from behind and stood onto his feet. Now he could look in the mirror and saw Lashina, or since he didn't know her name he just referred to her as 'the big bitch' standing behind him. Then he was spun around and faced her. She had her arms wrapped around him and he hung there limply, their faces inches apart.

"Rise and shine cowboy." She said bending down and rubbing their noses together. Jonah closed his eyes hoping this was all a dream but when he opened them she was still there before him.

"Mr. Reaper I'd prefer it if you'd put your hood back on." He said. Lashina frowned and put her arms up dropping him to the ground.

"Ah!" Jonah shrieked as he fell and hit the floor. Then he put one hand down and then stood back up to see Lashina grilling him down with one hand on her hip." I offend you?" he asked not sounding that concerned.

"Yes." Lashina replied crossing her arms, expecting his sympathy.

"Good." Said Jonah walking forward pushing her out of his way with his shoulder. She turned him and watching him as he began making his way around her home.

Despite being naked in front of someone he detested Jonah was quite comfortable walking around so. Lashina liked it as well because she got to look at Jonah, noticing all the scars and bullets wounds he had on him.

But on his way out of the bathroom Jonah grabbed and towel and wrapped it around himself.

"What are you looking for?" she asked leaning on the door.

"My trousers for starters." Said Jonah as he cocked his head from side to side looking at the floor. Then he wanted to look under the couch, but with it in the way he bent over grabbed it and flipped it over only to find nothing there.

"HEY!" shouted Lashina as she walked into the room after he flipped the couch. But Jonah paid her no mind and continued his search. Then suddenly Lashina jumped in front of him and put her hand up stopping him.

"Move." Was all he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm having your cloths washed." She told." They were torn up and bloody, and they smelt god-awful."

"I don't want my cloths washed." Jonah said, his voice sounding more irritated by the minute.

"This is how you thank someone who saved your life." Jonah suddenly went silent.

"What?" he asked suddenly not as angry as before.

"I followed you to the warehouse." Told Lashina." Heard some shouting and shooting, when I went to investigate I found you." She said poking him in the chest." Laying in a puddle of your own blood, with two others knocked out around you."

And then it suddenly dawned on Jonah. The Joker, his mission, his only way back home.

"Then I brought you back here to my home. Got your cloths cleaned, washed you myself." Lashina seemed pretty pleased with herself now but she was taken by surprise when Jonah flung his arms forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. Then he swung her around and hit her into the wall.

Lashina looked up and then Jonah forcefully grabbed her again and stood her up.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" he yelled into her face.

"I don't know." Lashina reaplied." All I knew is if I didn't get you out of there you'd die." Jonah let her go and then screamed into the air. Then he marched over and to the window and flung it open.

Once it was open he stuck his head out and put his fingers in his mouth. Then he let out a piercing whistled that traveled high and far. Then he turned around and saw Lashina standing there.

"Aren't you happy you're okay?" she asked." You're alive, be happy." She of course had a change of mind since leaving Apokolips. Now she had a quiet boring little life, that was all her's but there was room for one more.

"It'd be better if you'd let me die." Jonah replied gruffly walking past her once more. Then he began to make his way into the kitchen but then Lashina stuck her arm out and grabbed him, pulling him back to face her.

"Relax cowboy. Take a seat." And then she pushed him down onto a nearby chair. Jonah grunted slightly as she pushed him down with her monstrous strength. But all he could think of was 'She's got big hands'." You sit back and I'll get us a couple of drinks."

Jonah sat back and began observing the room he was in. Despite how menacing and fierce Lashina appeared her home was composed of very 'well-mannered' and down to earth necessities. He didn't have much time to think of it before Lashina strutted back in with a large bottle of beer one hand and then two glasses.

She leaned on the chair next to him making sure to get his attention, which was him cocking his head slightly and aiming one eye up at her. Then she poured one glass.

"There." She said." One for-" But before she could finish Jonah reached up and pried the bottle out of her hands and brought it to his lips." Yea." Lashina said standing there awkwardly as Jonah continued to drink." Or there's, Or there's that."

After taking his long sip Jonah rested his head back in place and let out a long sigh. Lashina walked around him, running her hand along the top of the chair at one point across his head. But Jonah didn't pay attention to her.

Then Lashina put one hand on his shoulder and then in a great feet of athleticism kicked up her legs so that she would be sprawled out on Jonah's lap.

He groaned slightly as she landed on him and then looked down to see her smiling at him. Jonah rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he tipped his head back and took another sip of beer.

Lashina then preoccupied with observing Jonah's body. She took her index and middle finger and began walking along his chest. Jonah fidgeted at her initial touch. She continued to walk her fingers across his body until she came to his shoulder which had several different scars on it.

Then she pressed her hand down on him and he shivered. Her contact now was something he wasn't used to, her warm hands rubbing against his body. She observed his body and his numerous amounts of scars, bullet wounds and stab wounds but mostly bullets. Then she came to his face with was had the nastiest looking scar she'd ever seen in her life.

"I like guys with scars." She said observing his face.

"This isn't a scar." He said not even bothering to look at her. "It's a burn." Lashina waited probably for the story of how he got that mark but Jonah didn't tell it so she instead went back to looking at the wounds on his body.

"You know how many times you been shot?" she asked curiously as she tried to count the amount.

"No." he replied not looking at her. Then she snuggled up against him and rested her head against his chest.

"Which one was the first one?" she asked feeling around his chest, ignoring his previous statement.

"I don't recall first or last." Jonah replied.

"Why don't we." Said Lashina as she sat herself up." call this one number one." She said raising her index finger and then pointing to a small scar on his chest." This could be number two." She said sliding her finger only several inches away to another wound." Three." She said sliding her hand over and across his chest pointing out another wound. Each time she put her face closer to his. Now she sat up and sat on top of his lap." Four." She said sliding her hand down and circling her finger around a bullet wound on his abdomen. Then she slowly began sliding her hand down under the towel he was wearing."Fi-"

But then Jonah snapped his hand down and caught her's before she could do anything.

"Feisty are we." She said chuckling at him. He just rested himself back with a mean look on his face." Fine you don't undress." Then she reached her arms back to undo what she was wearing." Then I'll-"

But once again Jonah snapped his hand up and caught her arm before she could remove anything.

"Oh." Pouted Lashina sticking out her bottom lip."No fun." Jonah just arched his head back and took another long sip of the drink. It was when he finished his long sip that he noticed something, something in the room adjacent to him. It was not that Lashina was looking at him with a smile but it was something past her.

Looking over and past her in the next room he could see a set of cloths folded. It wasn't strange in and of itself but what was sitting on top of it was what caught his eye. There was a large gray hat that was unmistakably his.

Lashina followed his eyes and noticed him looking into her bedroom." The Master bedroom." she said looking back at him." King sized mattress, very soft." Then she leaned up and close to him." Room for two." Then she puckered her lips together and leaned towards his mouth.

Jonah just put his hand up and covered her face. Then he pushed her off him and onto the ground. She rolled onto her stomach and then arched herself up, strumming her fingers along the floor.

"Very Romantic cowboy." she said. But Jonah didn't pay attention to her. She just stood up, placed the bottle on the ground and then moved into the bedroom and stood before the pile of cloths.

There was no doubt it was his, they's probable been finished long before he woke up. The pants and shirt were folded and his hat was on top of it. Sitting next to it was his gray coat and two pistols with a belt full of bullets.

Jonah quickly removed the towel from his body and threw it out of the room. It landed on Lashina's head who was still laying on the floor. Jonah then picked up his coat and threw it over his shoulders. Then with his hat in his hands he turned and walked out of the room.

When he did he passed Lashina, still on the floor as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked getting up.

"Going." He replied not looking at her." Got's to complete my mission."

Lashina frantically stood up and moved in front of him." No." she said." You can't go now, you're not well enough yet." Jonah appear uninterested and he didn't reply, he just moved past her but she kept blocking his way. But then she reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him." Let me go with you." She said.

It hadn't stopped her before, she'd most likely follow him anyway but she just wanted to hear him say it. Jonah turned and cocked his head back at her.

"I work alone." He tried to muscle past her but it didn't work, she wouldn't he cocked his head up and looked at her as she looked down on him with concern in her eyes.

"After the situations I've pulled you out of you look like you need the help." she said crossing her arms. Jonah just grunted and scowled as she stood there before him.

"This is my mission, my burden." He grunted." I must do this alone." Then he tried to move past her but she swung her arm around his chest and then swung him around to face her.

"What's so important that you have to leave? Where do you have to go, home?" Jonah was silent and only let out grunts as he thought the whole thing over. He remembered what brought him forward in time, the Justice League, and what the Joker said to him.

Jonah living in the world of today was no different than how he lived back in his own time, his notorious reputation is just as worse now as it was then. Given his appearance people were always afraid of him, and given his nature they had a right to be. Even if he did return home nothing would change he'd never fit in, maybe if things were different.

But things weren't different.

"Well it's not like I have much of a home to go back too." Jonah replied removing her arm from around him." I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here." said Lashina. Then Jonah cocked his head and looked back up at her.

"Anyone who gets close to me dies." Jonah grunted." There's no future for you and me." Lashina put her hands on her chest and back off, looking and feeling hurt. "Good evening ma'am." Then he turned away from her and grabbed the doorknob. Then he turned the knob and walked out the door, his boots stomping as they hit the ground.

Lashina stood in the doorway and watched as he walked into the street. The right on cue Jonah's horse came riding up. It slowed down as Jonah jumped on its back.

Then with a loud 'YA' and a kick to the horse's sides the animal rode off into the night.

Jonah rode on into the black night. He didn't know where to pick up on his mission again but that's when something strange happened.

Looking ahead of him Jonah could see it was nighttime and the moon was high in the sky but then the next second light filled the room as if lit by the sun.

Jonah covered his eyes but when he lowered his arms he realized he was on the watchtower again.

"Curious?" asked a familiar voice. Hex turned over to see Superman approaching him. Krypto walking behind him, suddenly having courage to face the bounty hunter.

"Why am I here?" Hex quickly asked." I haven't caught your man yet."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Said Superman. Jonah was obviously skeptical. Krypto barked and then the two were on their way.

They ended up taking a walked around the watchtower anyway.

"The Joker was actually apprehended several hours ago." Told Superman." We found him and Harley Quin unconscious in a warehouse. We assumed you'd caught up with them but we also found a puddle of blood that couldn't have come from either of them."Jonah only grunted in acknowledgement." So we assumed it came from you but we couldn't find your body. So I had a team put together to go and find you." The team he put together wasn't thrilled with the idea." But they turned up nothing, so we feared you'd been done in. But that doesn't matter now." Said Superman with a smile as he patted Jonah on the shoulder." Because you're here now and your safe."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Jonah. The cowboy didn't realize it but Superman was standing in front of a door.

"A promise is a promise." He said stepping aside causing the door to open. Inside Jonah could see the Atom and Mr. Terrific working on a machine." This will be the device to send you home, only it's not fully completed so you might have to wait some time."

"That's fine." Said Jonah much to the surprise of Superman and Krypto." I'm in no hurry." Then Jonah turned and started to walk away.

"Jonah." Said Superman causing him to stop. The man of steel walked forward and in front of Jonah." I'd like to apologize."

"For what?" asked Jonah turning back to him.

"For doubting you." Superman now began to walk towards him." I know what it's like to be a stranger in a strange land, and just how confusing the world can get. But we can make a difference here." He walked up and poked Jonah in the chest." You can make a difference here."Krypto sat down by his master's side making high pitched noises at Jonah.

Hex thought it over but it didn't take him long to answer."Much obliged space man." Said Jonah tipping his hat to him." But I work alone." Then he turned and walked past Superman, but the man of steel put his hand out on Jonah's shoulder stopping him.

"I know that you have a lot to be angry about." Superman said." But there is good and evil in everyone, and I know you're not all bad." While first thinking Jonah was no good for the job Superman was proved wrong. And of course with the guidance of someone like himself just as he'd done with many other Superheroes Superman had helped them become the model citizens they are.

Only Jonah Hex wasn't everybody else.

A moment of silence passed between them as Jonah cocked his head up and looked at Superman. Then with a straight face and in his gruff voice he replied "Yes I am." And he meant it, Superman saw something in Jonah that just wasn't there.

Then Jonah turned to leave but now he had to pass Krypto as well. The dog let out a whine as Jonah past him. Jonah turned and looked at the dog's sad face and his big eyes. So Jonah bent down and pet the dog on the head." So long mutt." He said petting him. Krypto enjoyed the treatment and licked Jonah's hand. Then the dog looked at the man his eyes asking the same question as Superman." I can't stay." Jonah said quietly to the dog." I don't belong here."

Then Jonah stood up and walked away. As he walked down the hallway he passed many other Justice League members. Many of which had seen the reports on the news about what he did and they all cast shameful glares and snarls at him.

But Jonah just kept on walking, used to the treatment by now. He walked all the way back to the teleporter. As he climbed up onto the pad he noticed one face that wasn't scowling at him, it was Batman's.

The Dark Knight looked at Jonah and Jonah Hex looked back. They looked each other straight in the eyes. Then Batman gave Hex a nod and Jonah tipped his hat to him.

Superman and Batman both stepped up to the teleporter controls as Jonah stood on the pads waiting to be teleported out of the watchtower.

"Good luck lad." Said Superman with a slight salute.

"God speed Jonah." added Batman.

The Joker had hit it right on the money. Jonah didn't belong with the Justice League, he didn't belong in modern times, he didn't even belong in his own time." I don't belong anywhere." He said quietly so that only he could hear it.

Then Jonah was teleported back to earth. When he arrived he looked around and noticed he was in a large cliff, overlooking a small city. Jonah stood there a let out a long exhale, his shoulders rising and falling as he did. Then Jonah heard a noise and felt something nudging him from behind. Jonah turned his head around and looked to see his black horse standing there.

The horse reached out and rubbed it's nose against Jonah's face, but Jonah shooed the animal away.

Then Jonah walked around to the side of his horse, grabbed the saddle and then lifted himself onto the animals back. Then he gave a hard tug on the reins causing the horse to rise up. Then Jonah turned and drove the horse off in the other direction.

And like that he rode off, into the unknown and into his next adventure.

**The End**

**Note: And that was Jonah Hex's story I hope you liked it, please leave a review of what you thought. Things are getting really busy for me with school and everything, so I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. If you have a request for a story you'd like to see leave a comment for send me a message and I'll see what I can do.  
**


	9. Looking for Romance

**Looking for Romance**

It was a sunny morning in metropolis.

Clarke Kent, Kal-El, the Man of Steel or simply Superman was busy preparing himself for another day of being a hero. He stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself.

He slapped a big handful of shaving cream onto his face and spread it around while he hummed the national anthem. Then he reached over and picked up a razor.

"Oh say can you see by the dawns early light." Sang Superman softly as he went through the ritual of shaving. He ran the razor over his face eliminating both morning stubble and the cream itself. He was so preoccupied with himself that he didn't notice Lois Lane coming up from behind him dressed in her morning robe. She walked up and placed her hands out, grabbing Superman on his butt and giving it a squeeze." What so proudly we hail-" sang Superman only he shrieked the lines from having been touched." BWAH!" he screamed as he turned around to see Lois standing there. Lois just stood there and laughed while Superman stood there panting.

Lois just laughed and pointed at him." You should see the look on your face."

"Don't scare me like that." Said Superman." You know how I am in the mornings when I haven't had my coffee."

"Forget the coffee." Said Lois." Let's go out for breakfast."

"I can't do that." Replied Superman." Their expecting me on the watchtower in ten minutes."

"Ah." Grunted Lois." The Justice League can get along fine without their boy scout for a few hours, and I'm not due in for a couple hours. C'mon let's go out, we hardly have enough time together as it is."

"Alright, alright." Said Superman taking a towel and wiping off his face." I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Lois leaned up and kissed him in the cheek while one hand grabbed the towel around his waist. Then in one quick motion she yanked the towel off him and then walked into the shower.

"Love you." She said as she stepped in sliding the door behind her. Superman then walked out of the bathroom just as the shower went on. He stepped outside but then he noticed something, he was standing before a large glass window that covered most of Lois' apartment, and his naked body was standing there for all the world to see.

"BWAH!" he yelled." I've got to hide my nudity." Then he looked over and grabbed a small potted plant, then covering himself he moved across the house and then to his room to retrieve his cloths.

It didn't take Lois long to shower and then get dressed.

"Clark." She said tapping on his door." You I there?"

"Yes." He replied." I'm almost ready."

"Well how much longer?"

"Couple minutes. Just go freshen yourself up and we'll go out to eat once I'm done." Lois didn't question him and then turned and walked away. After she left the door open slightly and Superman peered out, noticing she wasn't there he stepped out in his full uniform.

"Have a blast." Said Superman. Then he brought his finger to his earpiece." This is Superman, ready to go."

"Got you big S, over and out." Said Flash's voice on the other end. Then Superman vanished from earth and was transported to the watchtower." Morning big S." said Flash from behind the small control panel.

"Flash." Said Superman." I didn't know they let you on this job."

"I was a good little boy, what can I say." Replied Flash as he kicked up his legs and leaned back in his chair.

Superman then turned and walked off the teleporter panel.

"Superman." Said Atom as he came running up to him." It's a good thing you're here."

"What is it Ray?" asked Superman turning to him.

"There's something going on in the engine room." Told Atom." We need help down there."

"Let's go." Said Superman without a second thought. Then he lifted himself into the air and grabbed Atom. Then he flew off holding the smaller man as he went.

Meanwhile back in his home.

"Clarke." Said Lois as she walked out of the kitchen and back to his room." I was wondering are you-" But then she noticed his door was open slightly. She quickly ran into the room to investigate and found that he wasn't there. But there was a small note on the dresser.

It read 'Lois went to work, love Clarke' Lois crumpled the paper in her hand and looked up at the sky.

"CLARKE!" she yelled.

Up on the watchtower Flash was watching her via a small tv." Oh." He groaned." She looks pissed."

Just then the computer spoke to him.

"Entering now, 1 person."

"What?" said Flash turning to it confused." I didn't authorize that. Override." He said clicking the button expecting the transportation of whoever was joining them would stop.

"Command override."

"What?!" exclaimed Flash confused." No, No command override. I am man, I am your master." He said pointing to the computer.

"Command override." The computer repeated again. Flash grunted and then slammed his fist down on the computer.

Just then there was a large Flash of light that blinded him and everyone else on deck. After the light Flash looked up and saw somebody standing on the teleporter panel.

There was a little woman there, red hair, a long flowing cape and a scowl on her face.

Every hero on the watchtower looked at her with confusion. But then she rolled her eyes over and looked at Flash.

"You." She said in a commanding voice as she walked over to him." Peasant, where is Superman?" she asked standing before him.

"Well who the hell are you?" Flash said back. But then she reached out and grabbed him by his shirt and held him up.

"I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac. Where is Superman?"

At that time Batman and Wonder Woman were making their way around the watchtower.

But suddenly their conversation was cut short by the sound of raised voices. The two quickened their pace and made their way to the sound of the voices.

They came across a large crowd of Justice League members all surrounding a small woman.

"Where is Superman!" she yelled as she pushed several of them aside. All of them quickly back away as Maxima circled around them choosing who she would question next.

Nobody noticed it but in the background Superman had just emerged from the engine room having finished his business there.

But he saw the crowd of people and he saw Maxima amongst them." Where is Superman?" she yelled. Superman casually stepped back and threw the door, hiding himself.

"Look lady." Said Flash stepping up to the Queen." Superman's a busy guy, just leave us a message and we'll pass it on." Maxima then turned and marched over to Flash.

"Mommy." Muttered Flash as she came towards him and all the League members standing next to him quickly moved.

"I answer to no one." Maxima told. Then she raised up her fist and prepared to strike. But then before she could swing someone grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Maxima turned back and saw Wonder Woman standing there.

"And who are you?" Wonder Woman said looking down at Maxima.

"Unhand me peasant." Said Maxima freeing herself.

"WHAT?!" shouted Wonder Woman. Everything became silent and the small circle of Justice League members quickly stepped back after Wonder Woman's outrage.

Batman stood in the back of the group, knowing that even if he stepped in there would be nothing he could do to stop the enraged princess.

But then Batman noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning around he saw Superman. The man of steel turned and began fast walking it away with a bag under his arm. Batman quickly turned and followed him.

"Clarke." Batman's voice echoed down the hall stopping him. Superman froze mid-step a look of genuine fear on his face. Then he turned around and faced Batman." Clarke." Said Batman as he stood before Superman." We've got a situation on main deck that needs your immediate attention."

"I know." Said Superman." I've got my trouble bag." He said tapping the bag under his arm." And I'm heading for the fortress of solitude."

"But wait-" said Batman trying to stop him." But he was too slow, Superman took of the next second." Oh damn it." Groaned Batman as he knew the problem of the warrior queen on the watchtower was now his to deal with, and now Wonder Woman was pissed off so there was no real good end to this in sight. But Batman knew Superman well and he knew that before he stopped at the fortress of solitude there'd be one place he'd stop first.

At that time the two enrage royalties were having a screaming match with the other.

"SILENCE PEASANT!" shouted Maxima." I will do no business with you, but only with Superman."

"I WILL KICK YOU AS-" began Wonder Woman as she towered over Maxima.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Batman as he walked over. Everyone stepped aside as he approached. "You want Superman." He said approaching." Try Clarke Kent at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He'll know where to find him."

Maxima heard Batman out and then nodded." Very well." She said. Then she turned on her heel and walked away." Then I shall seek out this Clarke Kent."

Wonder Woman however would not give up and moved to follow after Maxima but Batman held out his arm and stopped her.

"Let it go, LET IT GO." He muttered to her. Wonder Woman hung back but watched Maxima with a scowl on her face.

Maxima walked off and then opened a portal before herself." Fear not lowly serfs. I shall return with Superman as my husband, and our love will be eternal. And together we shall rule over you all." Then she jumped into the portal and disappeared.

The Justice League however was left behind in shock and utterly speechless. All hunched over with wide eyes and dropped jaws at what she said.

"What the hell did she say?" said Flash stepping up.

"I hope Clarke gets out of there in time." Said Wonder Woman." I can't stand to imagine him dealing with that woman." Batman however stood back and gritted his teeth. Had he known that was Maxima's reason for being there he wouldn't have told her about Metropolis, the Daily Planet or Clarke Kent. Because he knew Superman and he knew before he went to the fortress he'd pick up someone, someone very special.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet.

Lois was forced to cancel her plans that morning and decided to go into work earlier, being that Superman bailed on her.

She sat at her desk angrily typing away at her computer. She was in such a rage that she didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind her.

Then in one quick motion she was grabbed and then turned around. She shrieked obviously not liking the sneak attack but was surprised when she was turned around and saw how was there.

"Supe- I mean Clarke." She said looking up at Clarke Kent." What are you doing here?" she shook herself free of his grip and then crossed her arms scolding him.

"Look Lois I-" Clarke said quickly and frantically.

"No." she said putting her hand up stopping him." I don't want to hear it. You told me we were going out this morning and then you ditch on me to do WHAT?!" she yelled."Fly around and save the world-" but she suddenly stopped as she looked around and noticed everyone in the office watching them." On your stupid video games." She said quickly covering herself.

"Yes." Said Clarke fixing his glasses. Then speaking very fast again." But that's why I'm here. I'm putting my work as a hero-" But then he quickly stopped and saved himself." In those video games to come and spend time with you."

"Really?" she asked critically.

"Yes." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her too strong of a shake." So what do you say we get going?" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her off." We'll of course have to be leaving NOW."

"I should tell the boss first, I mean-"

"No." said Clarke quickly. "We don't need to wait, why prolong this any longer. We'll call him from the resort." He had now walked across the entire floor and had made it to the elevator. He was home free, he just needed to reach out and press the button for the elevator.

But then a loud voice cried from across the room "CLARKE! CLARKE KENT!"

"Damn it." He groaned.

"Who's that?" said Lois turning and looking in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"What?" asked Clarke frantically." I don't hear anything." He had his attention on the elevator button which he pushed more and more frantic by the second.

"No someone's defiantly calling you." Said Lois turning fully and trying to see who it was. Clarke only pushed the elevator button even faster. He looked up and watched as the numbers slowly changed. First the fifth floor, then the sixth but he was all the way on the 12th.

"C'mon, C'mon." Clarke muttered as he watched the numbers change. Seventh, Eighth. Lois scanned the area but then found what she was looking for a small woman marching her way.

"It's a woman." Told Lois. Clarke however did not look away from the elevator. Ninth, Tenth.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Maxima as she pouted to Clarke.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself as he realized he had been caught. Then he turned around and saw Maxima standing before him." Ah." He exclaimed on surprise." Can I-" he said as Maxima stood before him." Can I help you ma'am?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"You are the one called Kent are you not?" she asked.

"I um." Stuttered Clarke as he looked between Lois and Maxima." I am."

"Good." Said Maxima grabbing Clarke roughly by the shoulders and dragging him off." I require your help."

"Hold on there girl." Said Lois as she stepped in front of Maxima." I don't know what you-"

"Stand aside commoner." Said Maxima with a wave of her hand." I require the services of Clarke Kent to help me find Superman, once he has fulfilled these task I shall return him."

"Wait." Said Lois confused with a wave if her hands." Why do you want Superman?"

"Well not that it's any of your business." Said Maxima." But He and I are destined soul mates." Lois's eyes suddenly shot open and Clarke stood there and cringed. Lois then leaned over past Maxima and looked at him." And I have come here to court him and bring him back to my home world."

"Is that a fact." Said Lois with a fake smile as she turned back to Maxima but her eyes stayed on Clarke and there was a fire burning in them even brighter than Superman's heat vision.

"Yes." Said Maxima standing up straight." Now stand aside." She said waving her arm once more." I have no more time for you."

"Well." Began Lois." Let me tell YOU-" she said moving forward to stab her finger into Maxima's face.

But Maxima interrupted Lois' soon to be rant and then took off into the air. Clarke dangling there as she held him by the back of his shirt.

Lois stood where she was and watched them fly off as Maxima hit a giant hole into the roof and then flew off.

"Oh hell no bitch." Muttered Lois as she saw them fly off." Not today." Then she ran as fast as she could out to her car in the hopes of catching up the them.

Meanwhile back on the watchtower. Everyone had calmed down from the Maxima incident, well everyone except for Wonder Woman who was still in a bit of a rage.

"AND SHE." Wonder Woman shouted mid-rant as she paced back and forth before Flash." HAS THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME PEASEANT, ME!" Flash didn't know how to react in this situation, he'd have dumped it on Batman but the Dark Knight had disappeared almost immediately after Maxima did.

"Diana." Said Flash in a small voice as he stood up and before her. Wonder Woman quickly cocked her head to him still with an angered look on her face." I um." He tried to say but couldn't find the words while under Wonder Woman's stare." I um…..you….um.." But his lack of words only appeared to make her even madder. But then Flash saw someone stepping out from a door behind Wonder Woman." Hey look it's Bruce." He said in one breath pointing to Batman.

Wonder Woman quickly shot around to see Batman as he made his way across the hallway. He looked tense and as if he was hell-bent on something.

"Bruce!" she called as she left Flash and ran after him. Flash in turn breathed easier knowing that the angry amazon was someone else's problem." Where are you going?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"I've got to help Clarke." He replied over his shoulder at her." It's my fault she's gone down there and I-

"GREAT!" exclaimed Wonder Woman." I can't wait to go down there and stomp that bit-"

"No." said Batman cutting her off." I can handle this by myself. Besides something else might come up, and we don't-" But then he was forcibly grabbed by Wonder Woman and held in his place.

"IF I'M LETTING THAT TART GET THE BETTER OF ME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" she yelled at him. But Batman casually ducked out of her grip and around her.

"Sorry." He said." But we can't afford to waste valuable resources on this." Wonder Woman turned to him." Besides I did this, so I'll be the one to fix it."

"Fair enough." Said Wonder Woman. Batman took that as his cue that he'd won, but under normal circumstances he'd have realized it was too easy." But I don't know how far you'll get without your keys." And that's when it hit Batman. He reached into his pocket and felt around, but nothing was there. Then he turned around and looked at Wonder Woman. She triumphantly stood there and in her hands was a pair of keys that she'd taken off him when he slipped past her. Batman just let out a sigh and hung his shoulders." I'll drive." She said gripping the keys.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis.

Maxima held Clarke several hundred feet above the city." Now human." She said as she floated there while holding him." Where is Superman, how can I find him?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Stuttered Clarke, trying to keep his disguise as Clarke Kent visible without turning into Superman.

"I was told by a bat that you are the man to see about Superman." She said tightening her grip on his shirt.

"A bat?!" Clarke exclaimed." Damn you Bruce." He muttered. But then Maxima shook him.

"Last chance human." She said." Where is Superman?" Now Clarke had to think fast but then as fate would have it he saw his opportunity.

"Look over there." He pointed behind Maxima. She cocked her head and observed the object he was pointing to." It's a bird!"

"It's a plane." She said. Then she turned her head back to Clarke, however she found he wasn't in her grip." What!" she exclaimed but then she was cut off by a familiar voice from behind her.

"No." it said. She turned around to see Superman in the flesh behind her crossing his arms." It's just me."

"Superman." She said smiling turning to him, now very uninterested in what happened to Clarke Kent.

"Don't worry about Mr. Kent." Said Superman in attempt to save his identity." I safely put him on the ground before coming to deal with you."

"What does is matter now." Said Maxima with her arms up." We're together again." Then she moved over to him with her arms held out wide. But when she went forward to hug him Superman just flew under her and reappeared behind her." Don't prolong fate, my love." She said turning to him." You know we belong together."

"While I'm flattered by your feelings, AGAIN." Said Superman uncrossing his arms." I'm afraid I'll have to refuse, AGAIN."

"Oh I understand." Said Maxima standing up straight.

"You do?" asked Superman confused with a raised brow.

"Of course." Said Maxima." We'll just have to fight, and then I can take you back to my kingdom."

"Of course you don't understand." Groaned Superman as he buried his hand in his face. When he looked up again Maxima lunged forward and punched him in the face, then a second time. Superman took the hits, not intending to fight back because she was a woman. But Maxima laid into him with a few more punches before she stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked." Don't tell me you won't fight back. If you won't then I should just take you now."

"I'm not fighting you Maxima." Said Superman with his hands up." I'd never hit a woman."

"Admirable." Said Maxima." It's a trait I love about you. But you can leave your morals behind here." Then she lunged forward and grabbed onto Superman and began flying towards the ground with him.

At that moment Wonder Woman and Batman were flying down into Metropolis in the Javelin.

"We're here." Said Wonder Woman behind the controls.

"Good." Said Batman in the seat next to her." Keep a look for Super-"

"THERE! Shouted Wonder Woman pointing it out. Batman looked over and saw Superman up in the sky and Maxima was with him. And Maxima was laying into him with punch after punch." Why is he taking that?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He wouldn't hit a woman." Told Batman." It's beneath him." The two watched as Maxima then grabbed onto Superman and then the two flew down towards the ground.

"Then I'd better go put my foot down." Said Wonder Woman as she began undoing her belt. Then without another moment's notice she flew out the back of the Javelin and down to the ground.

Batman was very unprepared for her sudden departure, he shot over and grabbed the controls quickly taking control.

Maxima had just flew down to the ground and slammed Superman into the street. Then she stood up and over him. Superman lay there groaning.

"Now then." Said Maxima as she reached down and held him up by his shoulders." Why don't we stop this pointless fighting and go and-"she however didn't finish her sentence because Wonder Woman flew down and grabbed onto Maxima.

She flew by grabbing Maxima in a headlock. Then Wonder Woman grabbed onto Maxima and then threw her across Metropolis. Maxima landed in the street and slid, causing the street to rip off the ground and pile up.

Then the Queen picked herself up and rubbed her head.

"Who dares strike the Queen of Almerac!" she yelled.

"I do." Said Wonder Woman stepping up and into Maxima's vision.

"You again?" asked Maxima with a scowl on her face as she turned to the Amazon.

"Call me peasant?" Wonder Woman muttered as she cracked her knuckles." I'll show you peasant." The two women then starred each other down and in the next second they were locked in combat.

Meanwhile Superman lay on the ground in the crater Maxima had crashed him into. He finally began to wake up and when he did he saw a familiar figure over him.

"Bruce?" muttered Superman at seeing Batman over him.

"You're alright." Said Batman as he leaned down and put Superman's arm over himself to support him.

"Bruce?" muttered Superman again.

"I'm here." Replied Batman as he helped Superman to his feet. Then suddenly Superman came to life and grabbed Batman by his shirt and began shaking him with all his might.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HERE WHERE SHE COULD FIND ME!" Superman yelled at him. But then Batman shook free of Superman's grip and the replied.

"It seemed like a good idea with you neglecting your duties." Replied Batman. Then he stuck his finger at Superman." Maybe if you-"

Closely Maxima and Wonder Woman were locked in combat.

Wonder Woman punched Maxima in the face, then a second time. But then Maxima quickly jumped up and tried to kick Wonder Woman in the face. But the amazon put up her arm and blocked. Then with her other arm Wonder Woman flung her arm forward with another punch. But Maxima put up her arms and blocked.

She blocked the attack but the shock of it still sent her back several feet. Maxima lowered her arms and then prepared for another attack by Wonder Woman. But then both women were distracted by the sound of raised voices.

They both looked over and saw Superman and Batman talking to each other. Superman appeared to be acting aggressively and when Batman leaned forward Maxima expected him to reply hostile and hit her soon-to-be husband. So Maxima quickly flew over to intervene.

"Maybe if you-" began Batman to Superman. But he was cut off as Maxima suddenly appeared before him and held him off the ground by his throat.

"NO!" yelled Superman as Maxima stood before him strangling Batman. Maxima would have certainly gone through with the task had Wonder Woman once again not intervened.

At seeing Batman being strangled she quickly became enraged and attacked. She flew over and tackled Maxima into the ground. Batman then fell down for Superman to catch him.

Wonder Woman and Maxima fell onto the ground and began rolling around. Wonder Woman quickly got on top and then punched Maxima in the face. Wonder Woman laid into her several more times and Maxima took the blows. But then Maxima managed to get her foot against Wonder Woman's stomach. Then with one mighty kick Maxima kicked her off. Very quickly the two women got up to continue fighting.

"C'mon." said Maxima." Is that all you got."

"Hey bitch." Said a new voice. Maxima looked over to see Lois Lane standing next to her. Then Lois swung her arm forward and punched Maxima in the face.

Maxima stumbled over after being hit. She rubbed her face and then turned back to Lois. But before she could move in and attack Superman flew down and used himself as a barrier between the two.

Maxima then looked over and saw Wonder Woman more than ready to go another round.

"Fine." She grunted. Then Maxima turned and open a portal behind herself." You've won this round my love." She said to Superman." But I'll be back." Then without another word she disappeared into the portal.

"Thank God." Said Superman in an exhaled breath." It's over."

"Not quite." Said Batman, then he pointed behind Superman where there was an extremely pissed off Lois Lane.

"So." Said Lois crossing her arms." You want to tell me what all that was about?"

"Well um.." stammered Superman." I….um…" He looked over to Bruce and Diana for support but the two just turned and walked away. Then he turned back to Lois.

"How long have you known her?!" yelled Lois poking Superman in the chest.

As they walked back to the Javelin Batman and Wonder Woman could hear the rant getting worse and worse.

"I'd hate to be Clarke right now." Said Batman.

"Well." spoke up Wonder Woman." Maybe he has it coming. Keeping a second woman secret from Lois."

"Lois didn't have to know." Replied Batman." Clearly he wasn't interested in her."

"You men are all alike." Said Wonder Woman with a pout.

"So are all women." Replied Batman.

"No their not!" Wonder Woman spat back at him and jumping close to him.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Batman casually replied. Then he continued on to the Javelin.

"Bruce." Said Wonder Woman's voice suddenly having lost any of its anger. He casually turned around and looked at her." You want to go out for lunch?"

"No." he replied." I-" but then he stopped and felt in his pockets for the keys. But he didn't find them there. He looked down from his empty pocket and then back to Wonder Woman standing there holding his keys in her hands. Once again she'd grabbed them when they were close together. Batman let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

Later that night at the Fortress of Solitude. Despite the chaos of the day Superman did convince Lois to come with him for some 'R&R'.

Lois sat in the master bed reading a book. Superman then appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face as he leaned against the door. However Lois didn't appear to have noticed his presence.

Superman being intent on making it up to Lois thought of something romantic to do. Standing over on the desk nearby was a small radio.

Superman walked over and turned it on.

"And I don't know how I can do without." It sang." I just Need You Now." Superman then began to make his way across the room and in the bed next to Lois." Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Lois then turned her eyes away from her book and then noticed Superman lying next to her.

"Forget it." Lois said turning back to her book.

"What?" asked Superman confused.

"I may have agreed to stay here with you." Said Lois closing her book." But after what I saw today, it's going to take a lot more than a weekend getaway to make me forget."

"Forget about what?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Said Lois poking him in the chest." You have your fling with that alien queen and-"

"Maxima?" asked Superman confused."Lois she's gone. She's gone and I'll never see her again."

"Sure." Said Lois turning over and preparing to go to sleep." Except when you close your eyes and kiss me right." Then she reached over and turned off her light, leaving Superman in the darkness.

Superman just let out an irritated sigh as he sat there.

"I just Need You Now!" sang the radio.

"Shut that damn thing off!" groaned Lois.

**The End**


	10. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Oh Captain, My Captain**

The Justice League is a worldwide organization made up of the greatest and mightiest heroes assembled. There's strength in the numbers and the Justice League has plenty of them.

The Watchtower, The Hall of Justice, and Mount. Justice the three establishments used by the Justice League to spread their heroes and resources throughout the world. The Watchtower was the main base of operations acting much like a home away from home for most of them.

Currently at the watchtower there was a meeting with the original members of the Justice League.

"We've got teams in California fighting wildfires." Said Martian Man hunter pointing it out on the map." And in Taiwan fighting the Legion of Doom."

"Well everything seems to be going well." Commented Superman, Krypto sitting right in front of him under the table." Or rather as Good as it can be, for now." Krypto nudged Superman's hand so the master was forced to acknowledge his dog. So then Superman rubbed Krypto along his head.

"But it's left the watchtower short of hands." Spoke up Green Lantern. Everyone looked up at turned to him." With all the frequent missions we've been getting recently."

"I can't help but agree." Said Wonder Woman." But what can we do about it?"

"We could always expand." Said Batman.

"Bruce we're made up of hundreds of Superhumans." Told Superman." Who don't we still have on our roster?" Batman just turned to Superman with an 'are-you-serious' face. And that looked reminded Superman.

"Oh." He said sitting up in his seat.

"The Titans?" asked Wonder Woman.

"The Kids?" asked Flash shocked." No, No you can't have them up on the tower."

"Why not?" asked Superman.

"Their um.." stammered Flash." Their too immature."

"But so are you." Said Lantern." And here you are sitting at the adults table."

"The Legion is stepping up its game." Said Wonder Woman to Batman." Maybe it's time we do the same."

"Agreed." Said Batman." All in favor of adding the Teen Titans to the Justice League roster?" Then six of the seven raised their hands, the Flash the only one who didn't agree." Overruled."

"You can't just add them." Flash suddenly spoke up before the meeting could end." Someone like them should be interviewed for the position."

"I have to agree with him on that." Added Hawkgirl.

"Fine." Said Batman." All in favor of interviewing the Teen Titans to see if they're qualified enough." The seven of the members raised their hands." Unanimous." Said Batman.

Then with that the meeting was over and Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman regrouped at the Water Cooler.

"So what do you make of it?" asked Superman as he passed the two other a cup before taking a sip of his own.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Wonder Woman moving her hair behind her ear." They've progressed over the years, maybe it's time they've joined us up here."

"The Question is." Said Batman." Who to get for the interview."

"I thought one of us might do it." Said Superman.

"Too simple." Said Batman." Then they'll think it'll be a cakewalk and they won't take it seriously."

"So why don't you just go." Said Wonder woman putting her arm around him." Give them the old bat glare." Batman just looked at her with a raised brow before removing her arm from around him.

"I think this job requires somebody else's expertise."

"Fair enough." Said Superman." But who's?"

"I think I know the right man." Said Batman.

**Two days later at The Hall of Justice**

The Teen Titans a team made up of Junior heroes. There's Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Speedy.

The five junior heroes stepped out of the elevator and looked straight ahead noticing the large lobby before them. Moving around in the lobby were dozens upon dozens of the heroes they'd heard so much about and on several occasions had the pleasure of meeting.

The five slowly made their wonder into the hall while everyone worked around them. Looking up they saw the halls ablaze with light, several of those capable of flight would travel by that means rather than on the ground.

Since they'd never been in the Hall of Justice, let alone the watchtower this was a new experience to them.

"Titans!" called a commanding voice. The teenagers cocked their heads and saw the man, the myth, the legend Superman waving to them. Standing next to him was Batman and Wonder Woman.

The Teen Titans quickened their pace and ran over to him.

"Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman." Said Robin." Your all here!"

"Of course." Said Superman." Step inside." He said moving over and opening the door." And we'll begin the interview."

"Interview?" questioned Robin at the front of the line, stopping when he asked the question. Him doing so caused everyone behind him to bump into him and then the five stood there and cocked their heads to Superman. "What do you mean interview?" Superman just shooed the children into the room, Wonder Woman and Batman staying behind to shake their heads.

"You will be interviewed." Said Superman as he walked into the small room with the titans." By a veteran League members and from their interview we'll decide if you'll be allowed into the League or not."

"A veteran league member?" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"One of the original seven." He replied.

"Ha." Beast Boy chuckled." But we know **ALL** of them. This'll be a piece of cake." Then he raised his hand up and Cyborg pounded it. However thing weren't that simple.

Speedy walked in the back of the line, twitching as they went.

"Take a seat." Said Superman to them pointing out the chairs. There were four chairs for the Titans to sit, all four facing a slightly larger chair most likely where their interviewer would sit.

So the Titans did as they were told and sat. But with only four Chairs Starfire was left standing. But when they looked to the three older heroes they saw that they were still standing there, none making a move towards the interviewer's chair.

"So what now?" asked Cyborg.

"We wait." Said Batman." For the last guy."

"Who?" asked Cyborg. Then right on cue the door opposite to them opened up and in walked Captain Atom. He walked tall and proud, back straight, fist swaying past his body looking like a real military man.

Wonder Woman leaned down to the Titans." Stand up when we walks by." She whispered. "He'll like that." Then as Captain Atom walked by they did so, each rising to their feet. Speedy being the slowest stood up slower than the others. The Captain rolled his eyes and examined them but then turned to the three Original members before him.

Then in a quick second Captain Atom stood at attention." Reporting for duty as ordered." He said in a commanding voice.

"At ease Captain." Said Superman.

"Thank you, sir." Said Atom as he snapped to parade rest.

"Who's this joker?" whispered Beast Boy to Robin.

"That's Captain Atom."

"What's he doing here?" Speedy still stood on the end and shivered.

"We have an important assignment for you today Captain." Said Batman." We need you to interview them." He pointed to the Titans." And see if their ready to be in the League."

"WHAT?!" said all the Titans in unison.

Atom nodded his head." I will do as you ask, sir."

"Then that will have to suffice." Said Batman. Then with a nod of his head to Superman and Wonder Woman the three turned and began leaving the room.

"Good Luck." Whispered Wonder Woman to the Titans on their way out. Then after they left it was just the five teens and Captain Atom.

With an about- face Captain turned and faced the, noticing them all standing there.

"At ease." He said. The Titans took that as their cue to sit down which they did expect for Starfire who didn't have a seat. Captain Atom was about to walk over to his chair when he noticed she was standing." Young Lady." He said to her." You may take a seat."

"I don't have one." She said pointing behind her. Atom turned to one of the other four boys all looking around nonchalantly." You." He said pointing to Beast Boy.

"M-Me?" he said confused and scared by the Captain's voice.

"You." He reaffirmed." Up."

"What? Why?" Beast Boy said throwing his arms up.

"Let the lady sit." Atom pointed to Starfire.

"She doesn't mind." Said Beast Boy.

"It's alright." Said Starfire." I could sit on one of their laps." Atom's face only grimaced for a moment before he spoke again.

"One of you." He said turning back to the four boys." Give up your chair. NOW!" he demanded with a louder voice.

Beast Boy was the first on his feet, so Starfire walked over and took his seat leaving Beast Boy to stand.

Atom then began to walk over to his chair when he noticed something else. He saw Speedy on the end, shivering, looking at the floor, and he had a hat on.

"Hats off." Atom said motioning to his head. But Speedy didn't appear to have heard him. The rest of the Titans all looked over at him." Hat off." Said Atom again but still his call went on deaf ears, Speedy still just sat there.

So then Captain Atom stomped over until he stood before Speedy. The young archer slowly picked his head up and saw him standing there. Then in one quick motion Atom knocked the hat off his head and onto the floor." No hats on inside." He told. Then he turned around and walked for his chair, leaving Speedy sitting there shivering.

Then Atom sat back down in his chair. There was a small desk next to it with a clipboard and some paper on it. Atom picked it up and began writing with a blue pen.

He did that for some time not looking at the Titans just at the paper. The young heroes were becoming uneasy as they didn't know if the interview had begun or not.

"Um excuse me." Spoke up Beast Boy." What are you writing down?"

"You don't need to know." Atom replied not taking his eyes off his paper.

"I thought we were here to be interviewed." Said Beast Boy." Therefor I assume that paper has to do with our interview." Atom cocked his head up and looked at Beast Boy, frightening him with his stare.

"Let me explain how this is going to work." Began Atom." You all want to get into the Justice League right?"

"Yea." They nodded.

"The only way you get into the League is through me. It doesn't matter how good you are or who you know, if I say you aren't good enough they will believe me over you. The watchtower is Heaven and I am Saint Peter, understand?"

"Yes." They nodded.

"I don't really believe in that stuff." Said Starfire. Atom just picked up his red pen and began writing.

As he did he muttered 'Intolerant of other's beliefs.'

"My name is Nathaniel Christopher Adam or Captain Atom for short." He continued." You can call me Captain, you can call Mr. Adams. The way this will work is I will ask one of you a question at random. Your answers will determine the outcome and if you'll be allowed into the league. Answer honestly, if you lie you'll just make it worse on yourselves."

"What are our chances?" asked Robin.

"Classified. There's a chance you all may pass and there's a chance none of you will." These words scared the Titans." But we'll have to find out. Let's begin." Then Atom adjusted himself up in his seat." Question One: What is your favorite color?" Then he snapped his fingers and when he was finished he pointed to Robin. But the motion confused the boy wonder, as well as the other titans. That wasn't the kind of question they were expecting.

"Is that my question?" he asked.

"When I point to you, the question is directed at you." He pointed again at Robin.

"Um Red?" replied Robin confused. Atom moved his arm to his desk and then set his blue pen down and picked up a red one.

"Commie." Muttered Atom as he wrote down in his clipboard. Then with another snap and a point he moved over to Cyborg." Same Question." He said.

"Green." Replied Cyborg. Atom then turned to his clipboard and wrote something else down with his red pen. As he did Robin and Cyborg turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders confused.

"Question Two." Began Atom.

"Wait so what does that mean?" asked Cyborg leaning forward in his chair. Atom just cocked his head towards him." With the colors I mean?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Atom." Question Two: What would your ideal breakfast be?" Then he rotated his wrist and then pointed to Speedy."Go." But Speedy was unresponsive and sat in his chair, huddled together and shivering." You." Atom said again in a commanding voice.

"Speedy." Robin whispered to him. Speedy slowly picked up his head and looked at Atom.

"I'm waiting." He said.

"P-Pass." Speedy muttered.

"I'm sorry what." Said Atom putting his hand to his ear.

"He says he passes dude." Said Beast Boy.

"Don't you 'dude' me." Atom said pointing over to Beast Boy." And as for you." He said back to Speedy." You can't pass."

"P-Pass." He muttered again. Atom just looked him over with a raised brow then turned back to his clipboard and red pen.

"Unresponsive." He muttered while writing." You." He said picking himself up and pointing to Beast Boy. 'Dude'. Same Question."

Beast Boy pondered for a moment." Ice Cream."Atom jolted back shocked by the answer but then he regained himself.

"Oh a joke." He chuckled." That's okay I have a sense of humor. Now seriously answer."

"I am serious." Said Beast Boy." Ice Cream with whipped cream, sprinkles, caramel-"

"Where's the nutritional value in that?"

"Well um." Pondered Beast Boy. Then he sat back in his chair and continued thinking while scratching his head.

Atom let out a sigh." You, girl." He said to Starfire.

"Well." She began." I've heard of this thing called a cock-meat-sandwhi-"

"STOP!" said Atom putting his hand up. Then he let out a long sigh as he looked at his clipboard." I would have accepted Eggs and Bacon, Pancakes, Muffins, or anything people normally have for breakfast. To drink I would have accepted Water, Juice, or milk."

"Ice Cream's kind of like milk." Spoke up Beast Boy.

"Ice Cream is NOT like milk." Atom assured him causing Beast Boy to shrink into his chair." Next Question." He said flipping the first page on his clipboard." How many books have you read?" Then he snapped his fingers and pointed to Robin.

"Um Three." Robin answered straining the answer. Atom stopped writing and looked him in the eye." I think."

"How do you think?" asked Atom.

"Three." Robin quickly replied." Defiantly three."

"Do you know three or you think three?"

"I-I-I know three." Robin sat back and crossed his arms.

Atom humored the answer with a nod and then went back to writing. 'blatant liar' he muttered." You." He said pointing to Beast Boy."

"Comics." Said Beast Boy sitting up.

Atom just shook his head and wrote down with his red pen muttering 'Dumbass' as he did.

"Next Question." Said Atom." You notice Huntress who is NOT an official League Member on the Watchtower, what do you do?" Then he pointed to Cyborg.

"Um escort her off the Watchtower." He replied.

"Wrong." Said Atom. Then he pointed to Starfire.

"Escort her off violently?"

"No. Defiantly not." Atom then looked around at all of them." A thought?" he asked upon their silence." Anyone?" But nobody answered." The Answer is you check to see if she has her Quest Pass. Part 2: Upon Questioning her, she becomes hostile and starts antagonizing you. Which for the record." He said looking at all of them." She is very good at, she'll start doing backflips with 3 inch heels on, I don't know how that's possible. And she'll use words you've never even heard before, and in the course of about a minute listening to her you'll believe everything in the world is your fault. But back to the Question, what do you do?" Then he pointed to Beast Boy.

"Now you respond violently." He answered.

"Wrong." Then Atom pointed to Robin.

"Try to detain the situation." He answered.

"She is very good at making a scene, trust me you CANNOT detain that woman." Atom looked around and noticed the Titans were now silence by his question." The answer is, you go and looked for The Question who is her 'escort', shall we say." He said finally finding the right word for it." He'll most likely have it for her."

"Okay next Question." Atom said." You-"

But then he heard something, in fact they all heard something. The sound of a piano and a voice with it.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Whishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."

"Ah." Said Atom. "You hear that?"

"That what?" asked Starfire. "That song?"

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." It sang.

"Do you like this song?" asked Atom.

"Not strictly." Responded Robin. The rest of the Titans nodded their agreement.

"For me it happens all the time." It sang.

"Well you'd better get used to it. This song is played 10 times more than anything else on the watchtower. People normally like to play it when they-" but his voice trailed off.

"When they what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing." Atom snapped." Next Question."

But then Speedy began to make soft moaning noises and Atom picked up his head and looked at him with a raised brow. He continued to make the noises and everyone started to look at him. Then Speedy slowly picked his head up and looked at everyone else, then looked over at Atom who was looking him over curiously.

"P-Pass." He muttered thinking he'd been asked a question.

Atom was silent for only a moment before speaking again." Okay." He said snapping back to the rest of them." What's say you guys go take a quick lunch break." He said rising to his feet."So go have some chow, socialize." He said walking across the room." Have seconds if you'd like just be back here at 1300." He said as he headed out the door. But then he quickly poked his head back into the room." And by the way for those of you who don't know 1300 is 1:00." Then he headed out the door once again.

So the Titans were left to explore the Hall of Justice. The group made their way to the mess hall and marveled at the place, Speedy kept with the group but only huddled against himself.

"This place is incredible." Commented Cyborg." If this is the Hall of Justice, then Imagine what the watchtower must be like."

"Hopefully we'll find out soon enough." Said Starfire.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Beast Boy. The Titans all turned to him and saw he was standing there wide-eyed." LOOK." He hand stretched out and he pointed straight ahead of the B'wana Beast. He was standing next to Zatanna who was standing next to Booster Gold.

"Who is that?" asked Robin.

"Who is that? Who is that?" asked Beast Boy." That is the Great B'wana Beast, the Beast Master. Ruler of all animals."

"Doesn't sound so special." Said Cyborg.

"Special?" said Beast Boy." Cyborg he is the Greatest animal tamer alive. He's the one who inspired me to become a hero."

"Oh." Said Cyborg." Well why don't you go over and talk to him?"

"M-Me? T-Talk to him?"

"Sure." Said Robin steeping up." He's your hero and all. You should go talk to him."

"I-I-I-I"

"Go on." Said Cyborg. And then he pushed Beast Boy forward. But with all his strength he sent Beast Boy flying forward but instead of bumping into B'wana Beast he ended up bumping into Zatanna.

Beast boy fell back onto the ground as Zatanna turned around and saw him sitting there.

"But back to our problem." Said Starfire to Robin." We should do something about Atom. The Questions he's asking don't make sense and I'm sure he's going to fail us."

"So what do we do?" he answered.

"Talk to Batman." Said Cyborg." You've got some pull with him, surely he'll listen."

"Well I can try." Replied Robin." Let's go."

Meanwhile with Beast Boy.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Zatanna as she bent down and extended her hand to him. Beast Boy took her hand and she helped him to his feet." Are you alright?" At that moment both Beast and Booster turned around to see what was going on, looking down past Zatanna and at Beast Boy.

"Y-Yes." Said Beast Boy to her." Um thank you, pretty lady."

"Oh your too kind." Said Zatanna putting her hand to her face to cover her blush. But looking past her smiling face Beast Boy saw both B'wana and Booster put down their plates and crack their knuckles.

"Um Mr. B'wana Beast." Beast Boy said to him.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'd just like to say I'm a huge fan, and that you are one who inspired me to become a hero." Beast and Booster looked to each other.

"Well thanks little man." Said Beast bending over and expending his fist which Beast Boy pounded." Always happy to meet a fan." Both Beasts then stood back and smiled." So what are you doing here?"

"We're here getting interviewed for League positions." Told Beast.

"Really?" asked Beast." Who's interviewing you?"

"Captain Atom."

"Captain Atom." Repeated Booster.

"Yea." Said Beast Boy." He's asked some weird questions so far, should I be nervous?"

"No." said Booster." The interviews aren't so important. Captain Atom's a good man he knows what he's doing."

"Really?"

"Yea." Added B'wana." Their just questions to learn more about your character. There's really nothing to worry about."

"It's more of how you answer than what you answer." Added Booster.

" He made cry like a little bitch when he interviewed me." Said B'wana.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy." And you still got hired?"

"He said I passed with flying colors." Answered B'wana." He even shook my hand afterwards."

"You cried because you are on." Said Zatanna.

"Sorry." Said B'wana to her." I didn't have to suck off bats to get this job."

"I didn't 'suck him off'." She responded in a mocking version of his voice." You just have to know how to talk to people." Then she turned and began applying condiments onto her food. The table was long and she was short so she had to reach across the table, causing the lower half of her body to shoot into the air.

"Right okay." Said Booster as he watched her. B'wana Beast turned and looked at Beast Boy who was looking at him. Then B'wana winked at him and then did something strange.

He kneeled down and put his face inches away from Zatanna's bottom. Then he stuck his tongue out and made it seem as he was licking it, swinging his face from side to side. Booster and Beast Boy standing back suppressing their laughs.

Then Zatanna turned around, and in the blink of an eye B'wana stood back up as if nothing had happened.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Beast Boy getting back to his initial problem.

"Alright." Said Zatanna turning to B'wana." Let's go sit down I'm getting hungry." Then she picked up her place and walked off, Booster following behind her. Then B'wana turned down to Beast Boy.

"Be cool Kid." He said extending his fist." Good luck on that interview."

"Thanks dude." Replied Beast Boy as he pounded his fist. Then he turned and walked off, B'wana then joined Booster and Zatanna at a table.

" So what do you think their chances are?" he asked the two.

"Slim to none." Said Booster.

"No hope." Replied Zatanna as she bit into her sandwich.

B'wana Beast just chuckled." Yea I had the same feeling myself."

Meanwhile Captain Atom was busy making an important phone call. He was leaning against the wall, cell phone in hand. It was waiting while the ringer on the other end kept going off.

Little did he know the person he was calling was busy, but eventually did answer.

"Hello?" came Green Arrow's voice on the other end.

"Oliver. It's Captain Atom."

"Who is it?" came Black Canary's distant voice on the phone.

"Adam." Replied Arrow.

"We'll have him call back." Said Canary.

"Don't worry, I can do both." Arrow said to her." What can I do for you Adam?" he said to the Captain.

"I've got a few questions for you." Said Captain.

"Uh-huh." Grunted Arrow into his phone." Oh, Oh." He moaned into it.

"Yes. It's about that sidekick of yours. Speedy."

"Speedy?" Arrow said confused having stopped his moaning.

"Why are you talking about Speedy?" Canary's voice questioned.

"What about him?" asked Arrow having stopped whatever he was doing with Canary and was now more concentrated on Atom.

"He seems a bit off to me. He has some strange habit patterns. Can you clarify?"

"I can. He's a bit of a nervous kid. He-"

"I think he's a druggie." Atom told.

"What?!" exclaimed Arrow." No, No Nate. He's no addict he's just a nervous kid."

"He twitches, shakes, sweats constantly, has trouble speaking or making contact with people. It seems he has all the qualifications of a drug addict to me."

"Easy there Nate. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"My mind is made up." Said Atom." I just wanted to fill you in on it." Then Atom hung up.

"Wait-" said Arrow but then all he heard in his phone was a dead end." Oh No." he said rubbing his head." What am I going to do?" he groaned.

"I know." Said Canary from behind him. Then suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him back down.

Meanwhile back at the Hall of Justice, in the meeting room.

"The Legion of Doom has struck here, here and here." Said Batman pointing it out to Dr. Fate, Red Tornado, Superman and Wonder Woman." If we want to counter them we should-" But then there came a knock at the door. Since Batman was standing up he walked over to answer it. He opened there and to his surprise there stood the Teen Titans.

"Hey Batman." Said Robin at the head of the group." We just stopped by to see if-" He tried to move into the room but Batman held his arm out and stopped him.

"What are you doing Batman? Where's Captain Atom?"

"Well you see." Said Robin crossing his arms smugly." That's what I came here to ask you about." Batman was visibly annoyed having his question ignored." We want somebody else to interview us. Maybe someone less strict."

"Not possible." Said Batman." It makes no difference who interviews you." The titans all looked at him confused." No matter what you might think, we all share the same mentality in the Justice League."

"Fair enough." Said Robin." But could you-" But before he could finished his sentence Batman closed the door on his face." Cold shoulder, cold shoulder." He muttered. Then he turned back to his team.

"So what do we do now?" asked Starfire.

"Well." Began Robin." If we're going to survive this interview then we're going to have to play it smart. I have a plan."

The clock just hit '1:00' and Captain Atom was in his chair, now waiting for the Teen Titans to return from lunch. His attention turned from his watch to the door when they all marched in, single file, then returned to their seats.

"I said be back at 1300." Atom said." It's 1301." Then he pulled out his red pen and began writing.

"We apologize, sir." Said Cyborg." It won't happen again." Atom just raised his brow and lifted his eyes to them.

"Let's continue. Next Question." He said." If you-"

"If I could just say sir." Spoke up Beast Boy." My favorite colors are Red, White, and Blue."

"That's not the question." Said Atom. But then Starfire spoke up.

"And I would like to say for my breakfast I would have a bagel butter and a glass of cranberry juice." Atom was about to reply to her when Robin spoke.

"Captain I'd like to say that if all this doesn't work out. I'm going to study hard and do well in school. Then I hope to join the military, probably the Navy and become a captain." Captain Atom raised his eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"And sir." Added Cyborg." I think after God, Family, and Country I put being a Superhero on my list of most important things." Atom was silent and twirled his red pen in his hands.

"That's wrong." Said Atom. His words shocked the Titans.

"What?" asked Cyborg confused.

"You always put the mission and the needs of the people before your own." I asked your favorite color not colors." He added pointing to Beast Boy." I was in the Air Force, not the Navy." He said to Robin." And cream cheese is bad for you, too much fat." He said to Starfire." But speaking of cranberry juice." He said leaning over in his chair and looking at Speedy."You!" he said to him.

This time Speedy slowly picked up his head and looked at him. Atom then reached back behind his chair and pulled out a small cup and set it on the small desk next to him." You." He pointed to Speedy. "Bathroom. Now."

"I'm not thirsty." Mumbled Speedy, clearly not noticing the cup was empty.

"This isn't to drink in." told Atom." Bathroom. Now."

"I don't- I don't have to go." Atom nodded his head slightly and then reached behind his chair. Then he pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice.

"You sure?" he asked setting the bottle down. Speedy began to sweat and fidget uncontrollably. Then Atom slowly stood up and walked over to Speedy. Then he leaned down and got real close to him." Now this is your last chance." He said." If you come clean to me now, I'll cut you a break." Speedy continued to shiver and back away from Atom." Remember I like honesty, honesty is your friend." Speedy slowly shifted his eyes to Atom." Are you a user?"

"Y-Yes." He replied. Atom just nodded his head and stood up.

"Very well." He said. Then he wrote something down with his red pen." I'll try to get you some help, son." He said patting Speedy on the back. Then he turned and looked at the rest of the Titans." As for the rest of you." He said writing down more with his red pen." I think I have enough information." He then looked at all of them with a smug look." Follow me."

Then he exited the room and the Titans followed in toe, their futures would soon be decided.

They stood before the doors of the Hall of Justice Meeting room. Atom raised his fist and pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" called Batman's voice.

"Captain Nathaniel Atom." He replied." Here to hand in my report." Another second past and then the door opened.

"Come in Captain." Said Superman. He, Batman, and Wonder Woman all stood around the coffee machine.

Atom turned back to the Titans." Wait here." He said. Then he headed in and over to the Big Three.

"I trust everything went well?" asked Wonder Woman.

"My business is complete." Told Atom as he snapped to attention and extended his clipboard to them. Superman took it, Batman and Wonder Woman leaned in to read it with him." I trust you'll find everything in order."

The three began reading with straight faces, but it wasn't long before those faces turned into complete shock. Wonder Woman covering her mouth from disgust and both Superman and Batman were baffled by what they read as well. When they flipped the page their reactions were even more surprised than before.

They were so concentrated on what they read they didn't notice the Titans had walked into the room and stood next to them.

Robin reached up and tugged on Batman's cape. The dark knight spun around causing Superman and Wonder Woman to do the same, the three looked at the Titans with shocked expressions.

"So did we get the job?" asked Robin. The three just looked at them with dropped jaws.

"Oh No." replied Batman." You did not get the job."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Titans.

"After what we've read here." Said Batman taking the clipboard." I don't know if there's a spot for any of you on the Justice League." The titans looked past Batman and saw Superman walk up to Captain Atom.

"Thank you for your service Cap." He said.

"It was a pleasure, sir." He answered. But then suddenly the alarm rang out and began flashing red.

"What's that?" asked Starfire.

"An Emergency!" said Wonder Woman." But where?"

Dr. Fate was close by and read off the computer." There's a crisis on Earth. The Legion of Doom is attacking Metropolis."

"Oh No." said Wonder Woman.

"C'mon." said Superman." We'd better get down there." Then he, Batman, and Wonder Woman rushed off." You too Cap."

"Yes, sir." He responded then he flew off with the three.

"Wait." Said Cyborg." This might be our chance. If we go with them we can prove ourselves."

"That'll defiantly negate this interview." Said Robin.

"Well what are we waiting for." Said Beast Boy. Then the Titans took off.

The Four League heroes made their way to the Transporter. Along the way they picked up B'wana Beast, Zatanna, and Booster Gold. The Seven now stood on the pad waiting to be transported away.

"Wait!" called Robin to them. The League members all looked over and saw the Titans coming." Let us come with you. Things might get hairy down there."

"We've already got all the help we need." Said Batman pointing to their team.

"No, wait." Said Superman." We could use some extra help." The Titans beamed finally thinking they'd get their chance to prove themselves. But Superman just put his fingers in his mouth and let out a fierce whistle. In the distance they could all hear barking. Then the next second Krypto came flying by and then joined his master, ready to go on the mission." Okay." Said Superman to Batman." We're ready." Then he patted Krypto on the head.

The Titans stood back in shock as how Superman had chosen a dog over the five of them. They watched on as the League Members were teleported to earth.

But as they teleported away Captain Atom looked at all of them with a smile. Then he put his hand to his head and gave them a salute, leaving the Titans behind in a mix of emotions.

**The End**


	11. Legion of Doom

**Note: This chapter has some foul language, but given that it's the Bad Guys I thought it was** fitting

**Legion of Doom**

Metallo was making his way down a long corridor. He had heard some important news about a meeting soon and he was on his way to the meeting room, but even after all the time he spent in this place he still couldn't make his way around without getting lost.

So he continued down the hallway but then he thought he saw something. He turned his head and saw someone head around the corner. Thinking that the right way to go Metallo picked up his speed. But when he rounded the corner he saw nobody was there and that the hallway lead to a single door. With nowhere else to go Metallo walked forward and grabbed the doorknob, then pushed it open and stepped out.

But when he did he found that he in fact stepped outside, now surrounded by a swamp. He turned around and noticed the door had shut behind him. He jiggled the knob but it wouldn't open. So he pulled out his Legion of Doom ID which read 'Metallo/ John Corben'. He raised his ID and flashed it along the scanner. But instead of flashing green and letting him in it flashed red keeping the door locked. Metallo just raised his ID to it again only to meet the same result.

Getting angry now he turned back to the knob and began shaking and pulling at it violently. It did it to hard however because the knob broke off. Metallo observed the knob in his hands before looking up at the dome building he was now locked out of.

"I hate this place." He said.

Meanwhile Lex Luthor had just entered the building, haven gotten in much easier than Metallo. He walked throughout the building in a tuxedo passing many other dangerous and violent super villains as he went.

At one point he passed Parasite who was standing with Captain Cold.

"Hey Lex." Said Parasite to him as he passed and noticed his formal attire." How's everything at the bank?"

"How the hell should I know?" responded Lex as he passed them. Parasite just stood back and chuckled at his own joke.

Lex continued on into the meeting room. The rest of the villains had all gathered as Lex made his way across the stage and stood behind the podium.

"Has anyone seen Metallo?" asked Atomic Skull.

"He never shows up to the meetings you know that." Said Bane.

"I always save him this seat right here." Said Atomic Skull pointing to the chair next to him." But he never shows up to take it."

"Alright everyone." Said Lex standing behind the podium. The murmur of the villains died down as he began speaking." This marks the 1,394th meeting of the Legion of Doom."

"Sweet Jesus." Groaned Parasite. Lex only grimaced at him before continuing.

"I'd like to open this meeting with a quick note. Whoever is pissing on the seats in the bathroom." He paused for a moment." STOP doing it because that's disgusting." The villains murmured some more but some broke out into snickers." Okay second note of business." Said Lex as he pulled out some papers and prepared to read from them." We-" but he stopped as someone raised their hand." What is it Parasite?"

"I'd just to ask." He spoke up." Where is the Lemonade and Pie?" Lex put his head into his hands and groaned." Because at the last meeting we said someone would bring pie and lemonade."

"I do seem to recall that." Said Captain Cold.

"Nobody brought pie." Said Lex to them.

"Why not?" asked Parasite."Imagine some tasty pie right now."

"I could picture that." Added Captain Cold.

"Both of you imagine SHUTTING UP." Said Lex." Now onto business." He turned his attention back to the podium.

"Just a second." Cried a voice.

"Oh God." Groaned Lex into his hand as Sinestro stood up from his seat.

"Why is it that YOU." He said pointing to Lex." Always run the meetings?"

"Gee I don't know." Replied Lex with sarcasm in his voice." Maybe because I run EVERYTHING around here. I used funds from my own company, I come up with all the plans-"

"Which never work by the way!" snapped Sinestro.

"Maybe because you're all a bunch of IDIOTS!" Lex slammed his fist on the podium for emphasis.

"Well have you ever stopped to think maybe I have ideas." Told Sinestro pointing to himself." That I've got big plans."

"YOU GOT AN IDEA SINESTRO!" Lex yelled pointing at him as he walked out from behind the podium and walked to the end of the stage. Then he leaned over and slapped his hands on his knees. "TELL ME ABOUT THEM, I'M JUST FUCKING EXTATIC TO HEAR ABOUT THEM!" But his sudden furiousness frightened all his co-workers and caused them to shrink back in fear.

"I-I've um I've got nothing." Replied Sinestro.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" yelled Lex as he turned and headed back to his podium." Now onto today's topic we need to find a way to destroy the Justice League." But the reaction wasn't one he expected because most of the villains ended up sighing in annoyance." Don't you all 'sigh' at me." He pointed to them.

"That's all we ever talk about." Said Star Sapphire." Can't we talk about something else?"

"Well maybe if we actually destroyed the Justice League we wouldn't keep talking about it and could then move onto another topic." Told Lex.

"Well have you ever wondered why that is?" asked Black Adam.

"What?" asked Lex as he and all the other villains turned over to Black Adam.

"It's just that everything we go out and try to do evil stuff the League is always there and fights us off."

"And your point?"

"Maybe we should try another method?" suggest Black Adam.

"Like what?" said Lex raising his arm for emphasis.

"Oh we could have a bake sale." Said Cheetah enthusiastically.

"Oh let's do that." Agreed Mirror Master. The villains all stood up and murmured their agreement expect for Lex.

"Why would we have a bake-sail?!" yelled Lex waving his arms.

"It would be fun." Said Atomic Skull to Lex.

"But it gets us no closer to destroying the Justice League! What are we gonna do, kill them with diabetes."

"Well we can't think on an empty stomach." Told Parasite." Oh." He said with a giggle." Can we make chocolate chip cookies?"

"NO!" yelled Lex." Nobody is making cookies!"

"OH!" groaned the Villains as they sat back down in their seats.

"Now does anybody have any other ideas?" asked Lex. Star Sapphire moved to get up." Any USEFUL ideas." He stressed which caused her to sit back down.

"You know I hear the League has a no drinking policy on the Watchtower." Told Captain Cold." Maybe we should do that."

"Oh great." Said Lex sarcastically." Then you can all become closet alcoholics!"

"Hey." Said Parasite." We're not alcoholics." Then he casually sat back in his chair with a beer can in his hand. He opened it, took a sip, and then let out a loud burp.

"Don't give me that nonsense." Said Lex." Because I guarantee if I go and look in the fridge, that it'll be full of beer." Parasite just sat back into his chair.

"But you ever think that's it?" asked Atomic Skull." They don't drink so maybe that's why their more productive."

"Their more productive because they're not a bunch of morons!" Lex murmured to himself.

"Well don't they all just have sex all day?" asked Sinestro." I'm almost positive that somebody is always getting laid on that Watchtower."

"Oh yea." Said Bane." Tits bouncing around like a rodeo all day, that's productive."

"That's it!" yelled Parasite." We should all just go get laid."

"HA!" laughed Lex sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?" asked Black Adam.

"Why don't all you retards look to your left." Ordered Lex. The villains did as they were told. Sinestro looked and saw Atomic skull, who was looking at Black Adam. Soloman Grundy was looking to his right and not his left so he was looking right at Bizarro. Parasite however looked over and saw Livewire. He looked her up from her legs and observed the curves of her body and a smirk came onto his face." Now look to your right." Said Lex. Sinestro looked over and saw Gentleman Ghost, Atomic Skull saw Sinestro, Black Adam saw Atomic Skull. Parasite looked over and saw Star Sapphire there. She turned over and looked back at him with a smirk. Parasite looked to his left and saw Livewire looked at him the same way. Grundy and Bizzaro however were still looking at eachother. " Now you see what I'm talking about?" said Lex." 9/10 of everyone here is a man."

The villains all sat back down expect for Grundy and Bizzaro who kept eyeing the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Parasite sitting back down with his arms around both Livewire and Star Sapphire." This all looks good to me."

"So if any of you go that way." Said Lex." Great. But know that under no circumstances would I fuck any of you. Not even of we were the last two people on earth and if defying Science, Nature, and God himself that two men could make a baby I would NOT have it with any of YOU!"

"Hostile work environment." Said Atomic Skull.

"SHUTUP!" yelled Lex at him.

"It wouldn't be all bad." Said Cheetah as she leaned forward to the person in front of her, who just so happened to be Bane. She leaned forward and rested her head against his neck and rubbing his shoulders. Her tail came up and ran along his chin.

"There's a difference between liking pussy and liking you." He responded shaking her off him.

"Well why don't you take that mask off?" she said sitting back in her chair with a pout.

"Why don't YOU take the bitch out of your voice?" He responded turning around to face her.

"I see you're in a good mood as always." Commented Black Adam to him.

"I still see you're still a hatchet-faced prick." Bane said sarcastically turning over to him.

"All of you quiet down." Said Sinestro to the three as he ran his finger along his pencil thin mustache." It's annoy to hear you all babble on." Bane and Adam listened but Cheetah turned over to him and hissed. But then Sinestro cocked his head to her and hissed back.

"You know I heard Giganta went straight." Spoke up Captain Cold.

"She went straight!" yelled Atomic Skull." Holy Shit, I've got to get in on that!" Then he along with Parasite, Sinestro, and Bane all stood up ready to leave then and there.

"Not that kind of straight you Dumbasses!" yelled Captain Cold.

"Oh." They groaned in a defeated manner as they all sat back down.

"You know what it is." Said Parasite standing up causing everyone to look at him." I think it's because we all don't bond enough, I think we should have a movie night."

"No." said Lex waving his arms." There will be no movie night."

"Oh we could watch the Lord of the Rings." Commented Atomic Skull.

"No, let's watch Miami Vice." Said Cheetah.

"NO!" exclaimed Lex as he continued to wave his arms." That is soft-core porn, I'm not watching that with any of you."

"You know what we could do?" said Livewire stepping up." We could start a band." The villains murmured their agreement while Lex just slammed his head against his desk.

"Yea I want to do that." Agreed Sinestro.

"Well people in Hell want Ice water." Snorted Lex.

"Yea." Agreed Bane." Karaoke. And what's that song everybody listens to now?" He scratched his head as he tried to think." Something about picture, memories, being drunk, something like that."

"Dun-dun-dun-dun." Sang Atomic Skull as he made the image of himself playing a piano.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." Sang Star Sapphire.

"For me it happens all the time." Sang Cheetah and Livewire with her.

"It's a Quarter After One, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." Sang all the villains together." Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I Need You Now." Lex just sat back and if he had hair to pull out he would be doing it." And I don't know how I can do without I just Need You Now." They sang.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" yelled Lex.

"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." They sang.

"It's a Quarter After One, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." Sang the Girls.

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I Need You Now." Sang the Guys. Lex quickly put his hand behind his waist and pulled out his gun, then he raised it into the air.

"And I don't know how." They all sang." I can do without, I just Ne-" Then Lex pulled the trigger and his gun fired off. The noise shot out and frightened his co-workers who all looked at him shocked.

"If your just about finished." Said Lex as he put away his gun." Can we get back to business." The villains then all turned and went back to their seats."

"I say." Spoke up Gentleman Ghost as he padded himself down." Has anyone got a fag?" Then everyone shot their heads around and looked at him in confused shock." A fag?" he asked.

"Really? Really?" asked Lex while his fellow Legion members continued to look at the Ghost confused." We're all about bringing death and destruction to the world but the second we cross some sensitivity line we all jump on it.

"A fag?" asked Ghost." Anyone?" Nobody answered and still looked at him shock." A smoke, dear fellows anyone."

Realizing what he meant suddenly every Legion member held out a cigarette for him to take. Ghost reached over and took one from Livewire.

"Much obliged ma'am." He said tipping his hat to her.

"Don't." said Parasite to him." Don't treat them like people."

"Has anyone got a light?" asked Ghost. Then like with the cigarette everyone leaned in with a lighter, Atomic Skull with his thumb on fire. Ghost leaned forward and lit his cigarette, then tipped his hat to Skull as a thank you.

"Now let's not forget why we're here people!" said Lex getting them to turn back to him." Let's remember the topic at hand."

"I'm starting to get hungry." Said Black Adam." Could we go out and get those cookies?"

"NO!" yelled Lex." Nobody is getting anything until we come up with a plan!"

"I say." Said Parasite holding up his hand." That we reconvene with this meeting after we get something to eat."

"I love that you know how to do that." Said Star Sapphire putting her arms around him.

"And I love that I'm aroused right now." He muttered.

"You guys want to leave?!" said Lex." FINE!" Then he pushed the podium over." I hope you all rot in hell." Then he walked off a few steps but then stopped and turned back to all of them." I'll see you all next week."

So with that the villains began to leave the meeting room and then made their way into the lobby.

The villains left the room, expect for two. They were Grundy and Bizzaro, and the two were still standing there with dull looks on their faces starring into the other's eyes.

The Dead Man and the Clone regarded each other and for those few moments they felt something between them, a common calling, and a common destiny.

"Grundy like you." He said putting his giant hand on Bizzaro's shoulder.

"Bizzaro like you too." Then the two turned and walked out of the room together. Then as they were the last two to exit when they left the lights turned off.

It was several seconds after they left that suddenly one of the windows broke open and Metallo jumped into the room. He then stood up and noticed the empty room around him. He'd missed another meeting again.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled throwing his arms into the air." I HATE THIS PLACE! WHY AM I HERE?!"

And that concludes yet another meeting with the Legion of Doom, the arch enemies of the Justice League. But it's somehow surprising that an organization such as theirs made up of such strange people could ever function normally. But that's the thing, they don't.

**The End**


	12. Beauty and her Beast

**Beauty and her Beast**

At this time the founding members of the Justice League all sat at their table discussing the business of the world. Superman sat there with one arm on the table and the other hung out to his side, as if he was holding something but his cape covered it.

"And Taiwan won't be far behind." Commented Batman.

"Well said." Said J'ohn." Now onto the-"

"Hold on a moment." Said Superman raising a finger and getting everyone's attention." I have an important agenda of my own." Then he stood up and brought out whatever it was he was holding. He lifted up a small metal cage onto the table and inside the cage were two hamsters.

Everyone leaned in and observed the two furry creatures as they scuttled back and forth in their little enclosure.

"I rescued them from a burning building." Told Superman as he put one hand on the top of the cage." But I can't take care of them, I've already got Krypto and a whole nest of exotic last of its kind species. I won't charge any of you for it; I just want to make sure these guys go to a good home. And you have to take both cause I don't want them to get separated and lonely. So" He said with a smile tapping his hand against the top of his cage and looking to the rest of the League members." Any takers?" Then Superman smiled to his fellow heroes but they didn't appear to be interested and looked back at him with confused and raised brows. And needless to say that got Superman slightly annoyed." Hehe, you know it's funny. I have Super Hearing but I'm not hearing any offers. What's that?" he asked aloud putting his hand to his ear." No takers?" he continued in an annoyed tone." Oh we don't like cute little furry creatures." Then Superman grabbed the cage and began to walk off. But on his way out he grabbed the leg of his chair and flipped it over." Oh we'll excuse me for caring so much about the little guys. DAMN IT!" he groaned as he exited out the door. Onlookers noticed him in his distressed mood and looked at him." DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he yelled at them.

His fellow League members followed him across the room and out the door. In the aftermath they all turned to each other.

"He takes these things much too personally." Commented Batman.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the watchtower. In the room of Zatana.

She was walking back and forth around the room, dressing herself in her attire for another day of work. She picked up her magic wand and then realized that her top hat was missing.

So she began looking around the room. Under the bed, on the dresser, in another magical dimension but it was nowhere. Then she looked over to the bathroom the only other place she hadn't looked. So then she walked up to the door, but she didn't open it she knocked because someone else was in there.

"What?!" yelled a thick Brooklyn accent at her on the other side.

"Have you seen my top hat?" Zatanna asked to the door." I think I might have left it in there."

"I don't see it." The voice replied quickly.

"Well did you look?" Zatanna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

"You responded to quickly."

"That's cause I was positive it's not in here."

"I bet you didn't even look."

"I bet I don't give a shit."

"Well I've got to be at work so get ready cause I'm coming in." Then she put her hand on the knob and turned it.

"No wait-" Then Zatanna opened the door to see Bwana Beast sitting on her toilet. But that wasn't the surprising sight, what was really surprising was the smell.

"Oh God." Groaned Zatanna as she quickly covered her nose and began coughing.

"I warned you." Bwana Beast said with a shrug of his shoulders. But Zatanna didn't appear to have heard him and continued to cough, it getting worse and worse by the second." Okay." He said extending his hand to her." It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Zatanna coughed." It smells like a pig-sty in here." Then she turned over and reached for her wand. Then he brought it into the room and with the quick mutter of magic words she began releasing a fresher scent into the air. It caught Bwana Beast by surprise and he cough lightly at initially smelling it." Much better." Said Zatanna. Then she turned to her mirror and began applying her make-up.

"You know." He said leaning over to Zatanna." Pigs are very clean animals."

"No their not." Replied Zatanna not looking at him." That's why whenever there's a mess everybody compares it to pigs."

"You wouldn't know." Muttered Bwana Beast turning away from her.

"Yes I would." She replied." I have to live with you." Bwana Beast quickly sat up and looked over at her. She looked at him in the mirror with an innocent know-it-all grin, then she returned to powdering her nose.

Bwana Beast just lifted up his leg and a huge fart ripped through the air.

"EW!" groaned Zatana turning to him. Bwana Beast just shrugged his shoulders to her and smiled." Oh god it's worse than before." Then she began coughing and quickly ran out of the room. Bwana Beast let out a huge laugh as he saw her scramble out the door." Christ what do you eat?!" she yelled back at him.

"Last night?" said Bwana Beast curiously to himself as he turned his attention back to his morning toilet business." You." Then he smiled as he relieved himself. Once he concluded his business he flushed the toilet and walked into the next room.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Zatanna as she finished putting on her makeup in front of her dresser. He could tell by the look on her face that she was still adjusting to the fresher air than the air he was emitting in the bathroom. And the look on her face dictated to him that he probably shouldn't annoy her right now. But Bwana Beast was never one for reading others very well.

So then he walked up and stood behind Zatanna, she noticing him approaching her in the mirror. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, the second he did she let out a groan. Then Bwana Beast began to rub her shoulders.

He thought it must have been very relaxing and calming but he had very big and rough hands so it had the opposite effect. He didn't notice it until he saw Zatanna's cringing face in the mirror.

He bent down next to her but then she shrugged her shoulders and shook him off her. Then she continued to doing her makeup. Bwana Beast now stood behind her confused by his affections not being returned. But then he let out a shrug and waved Zatanna off.

Then he turned and began searching around the bedroom." Hey Z." he called out to her." Have you seen my loincloth?"

"You mean your man thong?" commented Zatanna as she put on her eyeliner." Over there." Then she stretched her hand out and pointed her finger to the top of a small plant in the bedroom.

Bwana Beast followed her hand and saw his loincloth. Then with one great bounce he leaped across the room and stood next to the plant. Then he pulled it off and then covered himself up.

"This isn't a man thong by the way." He said turning over to Zatanna." It's a loincloth." Then he pulled the band out and let it go causing it to snap against his body.

"It's a man thong." Zatanna reaffirmed.

"Loincloth." Beast said sternly. Zatanna turned to him, resting one arm against her dresser, giving him a 'you think so' sort of look.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He replied in a mocking tone of her voice. Zatanna then set down her makeup and the walked over to him. Beast just stood there and crossed his arms. Zatanna stood before him, hands on her hips while Bwana Beast starred down at her. Then Zatanna leaned around him and lifted up the back of his loincloth. Then she turned her head to look back at Bwana Beast.

"Man thong." She whispered to him. Then she turned and walked away.

Bwana Beast muttered to himself as she walked away." Bitch." Was one of the guttural sounds he made that could be understood. Zatanna had returned to her dresser and continued to put on her eyeliner. But when she heard him say the 'B' word she dropped her makeup both shock and appalled. Then she swung around to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled. The two then began to banter back and forth, their yells echoing around the room.

The problem with the watchtower is that despite it's advanced capabilities it had very thing walls.

In the next room was Green Arrow and Black Canary. The two of them after a night of their own misadventures were now sitting down to breakfast. However they suddenly became distracted by the sound of raised voices they could hear coming from the room next to them.

"Beast and 'Z' are at it again." Commented Green Arrow before putting another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Besides it's bad enough you wearing that without you air-drying your unkempt bush." They heard Zatanna say.

'Unkempt bush! HA you're one to talk." Beast replied.

"Either their fighting or making love." Added Canary. She stopped for a second as she heard Zatanna's voice rise to a new tone.

"My vulva is smoother than a veil cutlet." She yelled.

"Fighting." concluded Canary.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation." Said Bwana Beast with a shrug of his shoulders.

"See that's the problem." Said Zatanna waving her arms." You never want to talk about it."

"I don't even know what we're talking about." Bwana Beast said honestly as he turned back to her.

"And that's the problem." Said Zatanna." You don't listen." She said pulling on her own ears for emphasis. Bwana Beast just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders not fully understanding what she was saying. Zatanna let out a groan and then walked away." I have to go to work. I've got several magic shows at all different times today." She said while doing so." Speaking of which." She suddenly shot up and turned back to Beast who was still standing there with a foul look on his face." You should stop by."

"Why?" he asked turning to her.

"Because it's MY magic show and YOU should attend." She said emphasizing the two words." Besides getting out and adding some culture would be good for you."

Beast perked up and cocked his head to her." What culture?" he asked walking over to her." You pull a rabbit out of a hat, big deal."

"I could." Zatanna replied." If I could find my hat."

"It's in the bathroom." Told Beast with a sigh." In the bathtub." Zatana quickly shot up and turned to him.

"And why would it be in the bathtub in the bathroom?" Zatanna asked questioningly.

"Because last night when I came over, that was the first place we-" But then Zatanna put her hand up stopping him.

"So when I asked you before 'Is my hat in there' and you responded it wasn't, you." She said pointing to him." Didn't even look."

Beast let in a sharp breath realizing he'd been caught." I guess not." He said. Zatanna put a scowl on her face and then marched into the bathroom. Then a second later she returned holding her top hat in her hand." In fairness." Said Beast trying to dig himself out of a hole." I did tell you where it was."

Zatanna just groaned and began walking to the door." Goodbye Beast." She said. Then she reached for the doorknob but then the door swung open and knocked Zatanna against the wall.

Standing in the doorway was Booster Gold with Skeet. In his hands was a basketball.

"Hey Beast." Gold said standing there, unaware that he just laid Zatanna out against the wall." You wanna go shoot some hoops?" He motioned the basketball in his arms.

Bwana Beast did not reply however because he was too busy cringing as he looked at the wall. Booster Gold and Skeet leaned in to look. Then Zatanna quickly pushed the door off her and stepped out panting. She was hunched over her hat to the side and her hair in a mess.

"Hey Z." said Gold to her, unaware that he just laid her out.

"Good Morning Ms. Zatara." Added Skeet. Zatanna just let out a huff in Bwana Beast direction, then she turned and walked out the door pushing Booster Gold out of the way.

"Hey." He groaned as she pushed him. Then he turned and watched her walk off. "What's up her butt?"

"Nothing." Said Bwana Beast approaching him." She's always like that."

"Right." Said Booster nodding his head." Hoops?" he asked proposing his original idea and putting the ball in Beast's hands.

"You're on." Smiled Beast.

Meanwhile in Metropolis at Lois Lane's house.

There was a frequent and constant knocking at her door. It was late in the afternoon and she wasn't expecting company.

So she walked up to the door and saw Superman standing there with his arms out, in his arms a small cage with two little hamsters inside.

"Hey Lois." Superman said with a smile getting her attention." I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if you'd like a pet hamster?" Lois just swung her arm and closed the door on him." Damn." Groaned Superman softly to himself after the door had shut.

Meanwhile back on the watchtower with Booster Gold and B'wana Beast.

"What do you say." Said Booster as they squared off in the middle of the court." Call your own fouls."

"Sounds good." Said Bwana Beast clapping his hands and getting ready.

"Just so you know." Said Booster Gold spinning the basketball with his index finger." I'm really good at this. So don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Bring it bro."

"You ready Skeet?" asked Booster.

"All ready Booster." Replied the little robot.

Then Booster Gold bounced the ball down and to Bwana Beast. It bounced up and Beast quickly ducked down and began dribbling. Booster made a move for the ball but was too slow as Beast in an instant side-stepped around him and ran for the net. Then he jumped into the air and slam dunked the ball.

"WOO!" shouted Bwana Beast as he dunked the ball and hit the ground.

"That's one point to Bwana Beast." Announced Skeet.

"Gotta be quicker than that man." Commented Beast back to the center of the court.

"That was just a warm-up." Replied Booster. Then he bounced the ball forward again." I won't-" But then in the blink of an eye once again Beast snatched the ball, side-stepped Booster and dunked the ball into the net.

"Two for Bwana Beast." The game continued on like that for some time with Beast dominating and Booster struggling to even get the ball.

"That's Thirty-Two for Bwana Beast."

"SHUT UP SKEET!" yelled Booster to the little robot.

"Don't get so worked up." Said Beast getting his attention." You might make a mistake."

"Bah." Grunted Booster." Let's raised the stakes, powers on."

"Powers on?"

"Uh-huh."

"Game on." Said B'wana getting close to him. Then Booster began dribbling the ball, slowly rising into the air. Then he flew over Beast's head, dribbling the ball until he got high enough.

But not high enough apparently because Beast just jumped up and grabbed him, then he swung down and through Booster into the ground.

"That's travelin bitch." He said as he landed on the ground and stood over Booster. Gold just picked his head up from the ground and glared at Beast.

"Gold, Beast!" called a voice. The two turned around to see Green Lantern flying down towards them.

"Lantern." Said Beast to him." What's the trouble?"

"Soloman Grundy." Told Lantern." He's lose and I've been charged with getting a team together to stop him."

"Right on." Said Beast. Then he bent over, grabbed Booster by his arm and yanked him up." We're in." Lantern just nodded and then led the way to the Javelin.

He flew into the open ship with Booster carrying Beast in the air.

"Ah." Groaned Booster as he set Beast on the ground." You need to lose some weight fatboy."

"I don't remember asking you." Beast shot back. But then the two became distracted by a sudden giggle. Then the two looked over to see Vixen sitting in one of the passenger's chair." Vixen." Said Beast to her." What are you doing here?"

"Going on this mission." She replied." Just like you too."

"Oh." Sighed Booster." Great."

"If you're all just about done." Said Lantern from the pilot's seat." We do have a job to do." Then Booster and Beast went and sat in two of the other passenger's seats.

Then Lantern flew the javelin to earth.

Meanwhile with Zatanna.

She had just completed her third and last magic show of the day. She didn't notice it until the end of her act but there was someone strange moving around in the back of the crowd. She couldn't make it out to well, all she could tell was that it was a large man and only one person came to mind when she saw him.

So she hurried into her back room and freshened herself up. She shuffled into her room, throwing her wand aside and top hat on a coat hanger with her coat. Then she moved behind her room divider and began changing into some more comfortable.

She stepped behind it in her magicians outfit into a blue bathrobe. Then she kicked off her heels and then shuffled over to her mirror. She ran her hands threw her hair and straightened it out, then she noticed a glass of water sitting on the edge of the dresser.

Zatanna scanned the room for a minute and when she saw nobody was around she picked up the water and dipped her fingers in it. Then she dabbed her water covered fingers onto the exposed parts of her upper chest. Then she grabbed onto the arms of her chair, turned it around and faced the door. Then she sat down crossing her legs, allowing her robe to open more and show off more off more of her legs. Then she sat there seductively waiting for her visitor to come.

But she ended up waiting there for longer than she anticipated, looking at her watch every few seconds.

But someone was behind her and reached out his hand and touched her on the shoulder.

"AH!" shrieked Zatanna as she jumped out of her seat, turning around to face her attacker.

"Easy Zatanna." Said Batman as he stood there with his arms up. "It's me."

"Oh Bruce." Said Zatanna taking deep breaths, slowly regaining herself." You scared me." Then she grabbed her chair and pulled it back in front of her mirror.

"I have that effect on people." Replied Batman as she walked past him and placed herself before her mirror." But I had some free time and knew you had a show." Zatanna sat before her mirror slowly removing her makeup. "And I know you like it when friends show up."

"Uh-huh." Said Zatanna removing her eye-liner. Batman just cocked his head and looked at her suspiciously.

"Sorry I said anything." He said." Clearly you're not in the mood to talk." Then he turned to leave but Zatanna quickly snapped around and grabbed his wrist.

"No wait." She said. Batman turned around and faced her." I'm sorry. I've just been in a bit of a funk lately. Besdies" she said running her hand through her hair." I don't want you to get in trouble with Diana for being here."

Batman turned back and leaned on her dresser." I can't get in trouble." He said crossing his arms." There's nothing to get in trouble over." Zatanna just rested her head in her hand as she looked up at him.

Just then there was a bang and rattle at the door that caused the two to look over at it. Then suddenly the door flew off its hinges and into the room. Then Wonder Woman walked in and she clearly wasn't in a good mood.

Zatanna just turned with an 'I-told-you-so' look to Batman. The Dark Knight just cleared his throat awkwardly in response.

Meanwhile it hadn't taken long for the Justice League team to find Grundy. A nine foot dead man walking around wasn't too hard to miss, and currently they were engaged in combat against him.

Grundy let out a roar as he punched Booster Gold sending him flying back into a car. But then B'wana Beast jumped on Grundy's back and tried to get him in a headlock. But Grundy roared and struggled and managed to get his hands on Beast. Then he turned and launched him across the city.

Booster was just getting up from being hit, holding his head as he did so. But when he did Beast came flying at him and nailed Booster back against the car.

Lantern at that moment flew overhead and hit Grundy. Then Vixen ran forward and with the strength of a rhino slammed Grundy into a nearby building.

Beast and Booster slowly rose to their feet, groaning and holding their heads.

"Gonna feel that tomorrow." Groaned Beast.

"Do you require help Booster?" asked Skeet.

"Not now Skeet." Booster waved him off. But then the two heard the a roar and then the ground shook. Looking ahead they saw Vixen shoot out of the shot she'd tackled Grundy.

"MARI!" yelled Lantern as she flew through the air. But then Beast jumped into the air and caught Vixen before she could crashed into the ground and potentially hurt herself.

He grabbed her and then landed down on a nearby ledge.

"You alright?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"Mike?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"Easy." Said Beast as he set her down." He's got a mean right hook, and you just took all of it." Just then there was another roar that got the attention of the two.

Looking down they saw Grundy, holding a car in his hands. Then he reared back and threw it at the two. The car hit the building below them, causing the ledge they were on to crumble. Then the two fell down onto the ground with the rubble coming down on top of them.

"MIKE!" yelled Booster from where he was.

"MARI!" yelled Lantern." NO!" Then he flew over and began blasting chunks of the debris away to try and uncover the two.

But then the debris all shot away and there was Beast covering Vixen with his own body. She of course was fine because Beast's body had protected her, he however was not alright. His body was limp and his eyes were shut.

"Mike." Said Vixen as she rolled him over." MIKE!" Then she began pounding down on his chest in the hopes of reviving him. Then with one hard jab to the chest Beast's chest he shot to life with a loud scream.

"Oh god!" he yelled."I'm defiantly gonna feel that tomorrow too."

"You're alright." Said Vixen as she jumped forward and hugged him.

"Hate to break this up." Said Lantern to the two." But we've got company." He pointed over his shoulder at Grundy.

"Beast." Said Booster as he flew down towards him and held out his arm." C'mon brotha." Then Beast reached out and took his arm.

Then the two flew up as Lantern hit Grundy with another blast from his ring, forcing him back. Then Booster shot Beast down, he fell down and landed on Grundy's shoulders.

"Meet my friends." He said standing there." Left and right." Then be open a barrage of powerful punches on Grundy's head. The barrage was so frequent and fast Grundy couldn't counter. But then he managed to grabbed onto Beast, squeezing him between his hands" Oh crap." He groaned.

But then Vixen ran forward and with the strength of an elephant rammed into Grundy, sending him flying back into the ground. Beast was let go and then fell down, right into Vixen's arms.

"Huh." He chuckled." I guess we're even." She only smiled back at him.

Booster went over to Grundy's body to investigate. One second he was laying there, but then he shot up and reached out his arm. But Booster quickly shot a lazer and hit Grundy in the face, causing him to become unconscious again.

"Okay." Panted Booster." We're done here."

Hours later on the watchtower.

Zatanna had just returned from her magic show and was ready to resume the rest of her day on the watchtower. Beast hadn't shown up for her magic show and he was going to hear about it from her, she of course didn't know he was on a mission. But when she found out where he really was she was going to flip.

She returned to her room, surprised that he wasn't already waiting there. But that's neither here nor there, Zatanna decided to once again prepare for the evening. She tossed her hat and jacket off, changing instead in lingerie. But she decided to keep the magic wand and was practicing what she was going to say when Beast showed up.

"So." She said into the mirror sternly." Where were you today?" she snapped the wand into her hand. Then she decided she'd rest the wand on her shoulders." So where were you today?" she asked in a more relaxed voice. She cocked her head to the door for a second because she thought she heard footsteps approaching.

So she quickly jumped across the room, pulled up a chair and sat before the door just like before. The footsteps approached a shadow with them passing by the door and then went. Zatanna sat there and pouted. Then she looked to her watch, and she ended up waiting for longer than she wanted.

So after waiting she thought she'd go out and find him. And whenever Beast wasn't in the company of Zatanna he was usually with Booster Gold. So Zatanna put on her bathrobe and then began her search for Booster Gold.

It wasn't a strange sight to see a fellow League Member in so risqué an outfit, they were all very open with themselves and each other.

Eventually Zatanna came across Booster who was at the Basketball courts, alone.

Booster jumped up and shot the basketball, scoring a point as the ball flew into the basket." See." Said Booster to Skeet." I'm good at this." Then he jumped and shot another.

"Booster!" yelled Zatanna as she marched up to him. He turned over and saw her approaching.

"What's good Z." he said to her.

"Where's Beast?" she asked standing before him.

"Haven't seen him. Not since we returned from the mission."

"Mission?" she asked confused." What mission?"

"Lantern, Vixen, Beast and I went on a mission to stop Grundy today."

"Oh." Said Zatanna, realizing that's probably why he didn't make it to her show." Well do you know where he is now?"

"Uh." Answered Booster as he cocked his head to the side." He's probably at the show."

"Show?" asked Zatanna confused." What show?"

"Hehe." Chuckled Booster nervously at her." At Vixen's modeling show." Then Zatanna's hair stood up and fire lit in her eyes. He'd never been to one of her magic shows but he'd go to Vixen's modeling show, no questions asked. Things just got real. Zatanna then stormed off leaving a nervous Booster behind."Skeet phone." He said holding his hand out. In a second Skeet handed Booster his cell phone. Booster quickly opened it and texted Beast.

Meanwhile he and Lantern were sitting front row at the modeling show.

"So how's this thing work?" asked Mike, dressed very formal for the occasion.

"Simple." Said John." We sit here, and watch the girls as they pass."

"I'm not so sure this suits me."

"Nonsense." Said John." It's the least we could do. With you saving her life and all she wanted to thank you, and I want to thank you as well."

"Not that." Said Mike." I mean this damn tie, it's choking me." He said fighting against it. John just reached over, grabbed the tie and pulled it out." Thanks." Breathed Mike easier.

Just then the lights went dimmer." Oh it's starting." Said John.

Then a song ran out in the speakers." Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore." And the first women stepped out on the stage, dressed in an elaborate dress." And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."

It was of course Mari McCabe. She walked up to the edge of the stage and the crowd marveled at her. Looking down in the front row she saw John and Mike. She flashed the two a wink before turning and walking back.

"Not bad huh?" asked John. Mike just chuckled but then he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and noticed a text from Booster.

It read: 'Z if pissed, get back here now!' Closing that text Mike realized he had dozens of different missed calls and texts from Zatanna.

"Oh crap." Groaned Mike.

"What is it?" asked John leaning next to him.

"Sorry to jet like this bro." said Mike standing up." But I gotta go. Tell your girl thanks, I'll catch you later." Then without another word he shot off.

He quickly made his way back to the watchtower and to Zatanna's room. But when he entered her found she wasn't there. But instead of searching for her around the watchtower he would just wait for her in her room, knowing she'd return eventually. And when she did, he knew there'd be hell to pay.

Zatanna was meanwhile making her own way around the tower. It was at this time that she found Vixen and Lantern, having returned form the modeling show.

"Hey YOU!" yelled Zatanna across the hall at them.

"Zatanna." Said Vixen as she approached." Where's Beast?"

"I know just what you're up to." Said Zatanna getting close and menacing on Vixen." Don't think I don't see it. I could take you."

"What?" asked Vixen confused. She looked to Lantern who had a similar look.

"Why don't you check this." Said Zatanna as she turned around and showed off her bottom." What do you think of this? Huh? Huh?"

"BAH!" shrieked Lantern covering his eyes.

"Calm down." Said Vixen." What's this all about?"

"I heard about you moving in on Beast." Said Zatanna standing back up.

"Moving in?" asked Vixen." He saved me today on our mission."

"He-He did?"

"Yes. And I wanted to thank him for it tonight."

"Oh." Said Zatanna, now calmed down by the whole.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Said Vixen." He's really a good guy."

"Yea, yea he is." She muttered.

"We should get together sometime. Double Date." Zatanna smiled.

"That would be a good idea."

"You know." Said Lantern stepping up." Mike was in a panic when he left, you should probably go see what that's about."

"Oh, that's right." Said Zatanna suddenly realizing it." I've got to go, see you two later."

"Bye." Smiled Vixen at her. Then she and Lantern watched as Zatanna quickly ran off.

Meanwhile back in Zatanna's room. Beast was still waiting but was taken away from his thoughts by knocking at the door. It couldn't be Zatanna, she would have just walked in someone else was there. Beast got up and answered the door surprised by who he saw.

The man of steel stood there with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face." Well lookie who's here." He said."" Good old Mike Maxwell." Then Superman took a step forward." And my god you look handsome today."

"Well thank you Sups."

"You're welcome." Replied Superman still with a smirk and his hands behind his back." I'd like to give you something."

"Me?" asked Beast confused pointing to himself." Well I, I don't know what to say." Then without another seconds delay Superman thrust a metal cage into his hands. Beast looked down and in the cage were two small hamsters.

"What is this?" asked Beast looking back to Superman.

"A gift for you." Replied Superman." Since I know you like animals I thought you'd be the one to give these two little critters a good home."

"Look Sups." Beast pleaded." Now's not a good time. There's something I've got to do and-"

"Thanks Mike." Said Superman putting his hand on Beast's shoulder, disregarding everything he just said." I knew I could count on you." Then without another word Superman jumped into the air and flew off, leaving Bwana Beast with the two hamsters.

Beast went back into Zatanna's room holding the cage.

"Okay, Okay." He said with a sigh as he paced around the room." Okay, this just got a lot worse." He heard squeaking coming from the cage and quickly looked down at the two animals, who were looking back at him. Both looking up at him with bug dark eyes." Don't give those looks guys." Beast said to them. "I've got enough problems as it is."

Then suddenly the door opened and Zatanna walked in. She walked in and closed the door behind her, then turned around to see Bwana Beast standing there. She immediately froze upon seeing him, not expecting him to be back in her room.

But her initial attention wasn't on him per say, it was on the small cage he held and the two furry creatures in it.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked as she dropped her hat and wand to the floor and ran over to him. Then she squatted down in front of him and looked at the two hamsters as they moved back and forth in the cage." THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Bwana Beast just stood there frozen. Then Zatanna rolled her eyes up at him, then she straightened herself out. "Did you get them for me?" she asked moving her hair behind her ear.

"I um. Well um…..I…the…um…" Stammered Beast." Yes." He finally answered not knowing what to say.

"I love it." Said Zatanna. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Then she took the cage from him and the walked into the room, putting it on one of the dressers. This was certainly a surprise on her part, Bwana Beast was never known for surprises like this.

"Um Z." said Beast following her as she set the cage down right in the spot she wanted it. The magically produced food in their cage. She was smiling with delight as she watched the two hamsters run around in their cage." Is-Isn't there something you want to talk about." Then she shot up and remembered something.

"Yes, I do." She said turning and walking up to him and speaking strictly. Beast knew this wasn't gonna be good." You." She said poking him in the nose." Didn't come to my magic show today."

"I was busy." He replied not sure where this was going." I was fighting Grundy."

"I know." Said Zatanna. Then she took a step back." So I'm going to make a rabbit appear."

"What are you-" began Beast confused until he got another look at her. Zatanna moved her hands behind herself and then undid her robe. Then she lifted it off and waved it in the air, Beast standing there the whole time frozen.

"I see it." Said Zatanna pointing to him. Beast chuckled in response. Then Zatanna turned and tossed her robe over the hamster cage." Sorry babies." She called to the hamsters." But mommy doesn't want you to see this." Then she jumped forward and tackled Bwana Beast onto the bed.

Once again the sound of their voices penetrated the walls and could be heard by their neighbors Green Arrow and Black Canary. Arrow sat in his chair reading a book while Canary made her way across the room. That's when they heard the noises.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Bwana Beast.

"I'll show you." Replied Zatanna.

"Their fighting or making love." Said Black Canary.

"Oh, Oh, Oh." Moaned Bwana Beast.

"Oh who's my little piggy?" Moaned Zatanna.

"Making Love." Concluded Green Arrow turning his attention back to his book.

"Which gives me an idea." Said Canary as she leaned over and rubbed Arrow's hand.

"Oh no thanks." He replied crossing his arms. "I've been on my feet all day." Black Canary just stood next to him and pouted.

**The End**

**As Zatanna and B'wana Beast show you don't have to be similar to love your special other, because Love comes in many different forms. And on this day I hope you have a special someone to celebrate it with.**


	13. Baddest of the Bad part 1

**Baddest of the Bad part 1**

Everyone knew that Lex Luthor was a rich man, a successful man, a smart man. And then there were a certain few who knew that Luthor was no good, and that secretly he always had an evil scheme in place.

And he was working on one of those schemes right now. What was it you might ask? What is always is, kill Superman.

He couldn't do it himself of course, he needed to lay low and watch from the sidelines so he needed someone to do it for him. Simple enough, there were plenty of Heroes to defend earth so logic dictates that there were plenty of Villains. But there were very few of them other than Lex who would even consider taking on Superman.

There had to be one man out in the world no the universe who could do that. A tough as nails, no nonsense killer who take Superman down. But there wasn't one man, oh no.

There were three.

Metropolis, Lex Corp, Lex Luthor's office 12:37 pm.

Lex sat behind his desk, going over some documents pertaining to his companies progress. But then he got distracted from one of his papers and saw a headline on the newspaper sitting on his desk.

Lex put his documents down and picked up the newspaper. The title read "Superman and the Justice League Save the Day" Lex just grunted and crumpled the paper up into a ball.

Then he turned over and saw his garbage can nearby. Lex extended his arms as if he was a basketball player and shot the newspaper ball. But it's a good thing Lex wasn't a basketball player because he missed the can.

He grunted his frustration and then turned back to his work on the desk.

"Mr. Luthor." Said his female secretary as she opened the door and poked her head in.

"What is it?" asked Luthor picking his head up." Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"I know you didn't want to be bothered sir." She said." But one of your candidates is here." She said with some fear in her voice." H-He's waiting in the lobby."

"Good." Said Lex leaning back in his chair and strumming his fingers together." Send him in." The secretary nodded and then left closing the door behind her.

Lex sat there in silence for several moments until the door opened again and a man walked in.

"I'm glad you could come." Spoke Lex as his candidate made his way across the room and towards him. Then Lex stood up as the man was on the opposite side of the desk. Lex then stood up and began swinging his hand around for a handshake. His hand stayed in it's spot levitating in the air as his candidate looked down at it.

His candidate then cocked his head from Lex's hand to his face. And getting a look at him Lex couldn't help but cringe at the site of him.

With the limited light in the room Lex saw half of a disfigured face while the other side was normal.

Lex cleared his throat and retracted his hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lex asked him.

"I heard you had a job?" asked Jonah as he sat down.

Lex cleared his throat once more and straightened out his tie as he sat back down." Yes." He said." Yes I do. And I heard you're a man with particular talents in these matters."

"I've never had a job I haven't completed." Jonah replied gruffly.

"Excellent." Grinned Lex." So it sounds like you're the man for the job."

"Depends on the job."

"Of course, of course." Said Lex." But before we can get down to business we have to wait."

"For what?" asked Jonah.

"For the other guy."

But before he could say anymore the door opened up again. Then a tall muscular man in a black and orange jumpsuit walked in.

Jonah raised an eyebrow at him while Lex stood up." Mr. Wilson." He said addressing him." I'm so glad you could make it." Deathstroke said nothing but continued to walk towards him. Jonah followed Deathstroke as he made his way across the room, then he stopped and stood right next to the cowboy."And is that a new sword?" he asked pointing to the long weapon on Deathstoke's back." I thought you were saving that for when they unfroze Ho Chi Minh."

"Let's just get down to business." Said Deathstroke. It was now for the first time that he noticed Jonah was sitting next to him, the two looked at the other and gave their own version of an icy stare.

"I don't believe you two have had the pleasure of meeting." Said Lex motioning the two to each other."

"Deathsroke." He said turning to the cowboy.

"Jonah Hex." The cowboy replied tipping his hat to the assassin." You didn't say this was a two man job." He said turning back to Lex.

"Your names came to the top of the list." Said Lex." I needed the best of the best. But Mr. Wilson here said he wouldn't step back on dry land until I faxed him his wife's death certificate."

"WHAT!" yelled Deathstroke." You mean she's still alive." Lex went to reply but suddenly one of the door flew off it's hinges and landed on the ground, the other door hung on only slightly.

It could be seen that a big boot kicked the door in. The boot set itself on the ground and then a big man followed in attached to it.

He was a big guy, had pale white skin, a ripped black jacket a black mustache and long black hair, and two red eyes. All this coupled with his shit-eating grin made him look menacing.

"Have No Fear!" He claimed stomping across the room." The Main Man is Here!" Then he went up and stood before Jonah, Deathstroke, and Luthor.

The three of them however looked up at him in shock. The Main Man however stood there arms crossed feeling proud about himself.

"So what's this I hear about a job?" he asked muscling his way past Jonah and Deathstroke and leaning over Lex's desk." Because there's nobody better, badder, more ruthless than the main man." He said pointing himself with a wide grin." They call me 'He Who Devours Your Entrails And Thoroughly Enjoys It', Mister Machete, Master Frag or simply Lobo."

Lex Luthor just sat there silently for several seconds." Lex Luthor." He said sticking out his hand. Lobo bent forward and took Luthor's hand.

"Nice to meet ya baldie." He said. Then he gave a hard squeeze on Lex's hand. Luthor quickly pried his hand out of Lobo's and began rubbing it. Lobo just stood back and chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Deathstroke stepping up next to Lobo.

"I heard there's job offering here." Lobo replied." And I aim to please." Then he turned back to Luthor. Deathstroke and Jonah just looked to each other with raised brows." So who do you want me to frag?" he asked leaning over the desk.

"Unfortunately Mr.-" stammered Lex.

"Lobo." He corrected." That's L as in lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disembowel and O as in." he stopped for a second and rubbed his chin." Well I guess I could use Obliterate twice."

"Charming." Said Lex sitting back in his chair." But this job in mind requires some more discrete skills." Lobo stood there confused and then looked over both his shoulders to see Deathstroke and then Jonah Hex there.

"What these two losers?" asked Lobo pointing over his shoulder at the two. The two behind him only cocked their heads and looked at him suspiciously." You don't need them, not when you've got the Main Man." He said patting his chest.

"I don't like your attitude." Said Deathstroke stepping up and turning Lobo over to him.

"Back off chump." Said Lobo looking down at Deathstroke." I shit things bigger than you."

"Just keep pushing it." Grunted Deathstroke. Jonah just sat back in his chair, casually watching the two as they exchanged words.

"Listen tiny." Said Lobo poking Deathstroke in the chest." You've made a big mistake to take on me."

"Well so did you." Said Deathstroke calmly as his hand along his head. "You've just made an ex-Green Beret really mad." Then in one quick motion Deathstroke swung his fist up and punched Lobo in the throat. Then he grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and with the other began punching Lobo in the stomach, forcing him back with each step.

"Gentlemen please!" called Lex trying to stop the super-powered beings from tearing his office apart. Jonah just sat back and watched the mayhem casually.

Deathstroke swung once again and punched Lobo in the stomach.

"Hehe." Chuckled Lobo which caused Deathstoke to stop and look up at him." That tickles." Then Lobo swung his arm forward and punched Deathstroke in the face. Wilson flew back across the room and landed on Lex's desk, splitting it in half. Then Lobo marched across the room preparing to continue the fight.

"Please stop." Said Lex as he jumped in front of Lobo. But the Main Man appeared more interest in splitting Deathstroke in half." Okay, Okay, Alright you've got the job." That got Lobo's attention.

"You mean it baldie?" he asked turning down and looking at him.

"Yes, yes." Said Lex." Just please take this mayhem somewhere else."

"Fair enough." Said Lobo standing back up and crossing his arms." What's the job, who do I get to kill?"

"Superman." Replied Lex. And that name everyone in the room knew, since all of them had previous encounters with the man of steel.

"Haha." Laughed Lobo." Consider it done."

"Hold on." Said Deathstroke getting up." You called me here for a job Luthor, and I expect work."

"Now " Lex pleaded to him as he approached.

"And there's no way I'm letting this punk take my job from me." Said Deathstroke looking over Lex and at Lobo who just flipped him the bird in response.

"Well um." Stammered Lex trying to defuse the situation before more violence erupted in his office. Jonah just sat back and casually put his hat over his eyes.

"A challenge then?" suggested Deathstoke.

"A battle!" smiled Lobo." A battle to decide the Baddest of the Bad, who's the most fit to take down Big Blue."

"You're on." Said Deathstroke leaning forward into Lobo's face. It was now that Lex noticed Jonah sitting back not getting involved.

"Mr. Hex." He said to him." Are you not going to participate?"

"I'm only interested in the job." Replied Jonah tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Well cowboy." Said Lobo stepping up. " You've got to get by me first, for that." Jonah just let out a sigh.

"So be it." He replied standing up. Then in one quick motion Jonah drew both his guns and fired on Lobo and Deathstroke. But the Assassin and the Bounty Hunter jumped out from his fire. Deathstroke jumping behind Lex's desk.

"NO!" yelled Lex as the fighting began in his office. But then as the gun fire flew past him Deathstroke reached up and grabbed Lex, then pulled him down behind the cover of the desk.

Jonah continued to fire his pistols as he ran out the door. In the aftermath of his leaving Lobo stood up with a sick smile on his face." Alright." He said cracking his knuckles." Now it's getting fun." Then he himself ran over and towards the window.

Jonah had just made it outside. Then at the same time he and Lobo put their fingers to their lips and let out a whistle. Jonah's horse ran for it's owner, the cowboy extending his arm and grabbing the horse's neck then swinging himself onto the saddle.

Lobo continued to run for the window.

"NO!" pleaded Lex." Don't break the window it-" But then Lobo jumped out, just in time to because his motor bike just flew below him. Lobo landed on it and then gave chase to Jonah Hex who was riding along on his horse." Oh." Groaned Lex in the aftermath of their leaving, seeing the destruction of his office.

But then he was grabbed by his collar by Deathstroke and pulled down to the ground, where he was nearly eye to eye with the assassin.

"Luthor." He said as he held him there." If I die on this mission I have a request for you."

"Well I." stammered Luthor." I don't know if I'm the right man for that. I-"

"I want you to cut off my head. And mail it to the Vietnamese President." Told Deathstroke with malice in his voice." Put a couple of worms in my mouth to scare that sum-bitch."Lex just shuddered back and grimaced at the thought."You understand me?" asked Deathstroke as he shook Lex.

"Y-Yes." Said Lex." I-I can, I can arrange that." Deathstroke nodded and then without a moment to lost he rose up to his feet and ran for the window. But instead of jumping out of the one Lobo had already broken, he jumped threw another one breaking it thus costing Lex more property damage.

After he jumped out Lex stood up and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the sweat off his bald head. He dealt with Superman and he'd dealt with Darkseid, but neither of those two frightened him as much as the three men he just had in his office.

Then Deathstroke fell down onto the ground. He looked to his left and saw Lobo flying off after Jonah Hex, the two firing their guns at the other. Then Deathstroke gave chase on foot.

The Battle had begun


	14. Baddest of the Bad part 2

**Baddest of the Bad part 2**

Meanwhile close by at a local Supermarket. The ex-Captain of the Furies otherwise known as Barda was busy grocery shopping. Being as big as she was it attracted a lot of attention from potential on-lookers but Barda was in for a surprise of her own when she'd bump into someone almost as tall as herself.

Barda shot her head from left to right as she scanned all the different items on the shelves, but then she jerked forward having knocked her cart in someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Barda turning now to face the person she'd hit." I-" But she suddenly stopped as she came eye to eye with a familiar face." Lashina!" he said surprised with her eyes bugged open.

"Barda." Repeated Lashina in a mocking tone as she cocked her head to the side." What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Barda pointing to herself." What are you doing here." She said pointing her finger into Lashina's face.

"Oh." Said Lashina just turning down to her cart and fingering her way through the different products she had in there." Just some vegetables, poultry, milk, you know the daily essentials." Barda only looked at her confused, wondering how yet another ex-Captain of the furies was on earth was beyond her." And what do you have?" asked Lashina as she leaned over and looked into Barda's cart." Some of the same things." She said examining it.

"No." said Barda." Don't look in there."

"Oh but what's this." She said moving aside some of the items and seeing a few more." Tampons, diapers, Pregnancy test-" Then she slowly lifted up her head and looked at Barda who was standing there with her face red." Huh." Said Lashina looking Barda over.

"Mister Miracle and I are trying to have a baby." Barda responded quietly.

"Uh-huh." Replied Lashina." And how does Mister Miracle feel about your." She stopped short a second to let out a snort." Monster hands?" Then Lashina burst out into a laugh. Barda looked down at her hands, back on Apokolips all the other furies would make fun of her for their large size and strength."Oh what were the nicknames we had for you?" asked Lashina to herself." Big Bitch Barda, Truckasourous."

"Why you." Grunted Barda moving forward to swing at Lashina.

"Mind your blood pressure." Said Lashina." Granny always warned you about that boiling point." Barda just grunted, turned and walked away.

"We also called you Sherlie Temper." Called out Lashina. Then in one quick motion Barda swung around and punched Lashina in the face, sending her flying back and into the wall. Lashina lay there groaning and holding her head when Barda walked up and stood over her. Then two then looked up at each other, the silence dragging on and on as they regarded the other.

"You wanna go grab some lunch?" asked Barda. Being that the two were different people now they shouldn't have a problem acting as everyday members of society.

Meanwhile back with the battle of Lobo vs. Jonah Hex vs. Deathstroke.

Jonah rode down the street on his black horse while Lobo hovered behind him. Jonah turned back and fired his pistols at Lobo. The bullets ricocheted off his bike, narrowly missing Lobo's head. Deathstroke was in pursuit on foot, not too far behind.

Lobo leaned over on his bike to see Jonah below him firing at him.

"Alright." Grunted Lobo." Enough is enough." Then he revved up his engine and went full speed. Lobo flew across the air much faster than Jonah on his horse.

Looking forward Jonah suddenly saw Lobo there, getting over his bike. Jonah quickly gripped the reins of his horse and slapped down hard on them, making his horse go faster.

"Oh yea." Smiled Lobo as he saw the cowboy riding right for him on his horse." Here we go." Jonah only picked up speed as he rode faster and faster on his horse, the distance between the two closing.

Then right before Lobo would have been hit Jonah's horse jumped into the hair and clear over him. But as he jumped over Lobo reached up and grabbed onto Jonah's arm, then he swung him down off his horse and slammed him into the ground. Jonah tried to get up but Lobo stomped his foot on Jonah's back crushing him into the earth more. Lobo prepared to stomp down on him again but then Deathstroke appeared. He jumped out and rammed Lobo into his bike.

Deathstroke ran up to strike him again but Lobo kicked up his leg and kicked Deathstroke into the air. The world's greatest assassin flew back and into a lamppost. He lay there under it but him hitting caused the light to fall out and hit him in the head. After that Deathstroke was in a daze, everything went all fuzzy.

He looked up and saw Jonah going toe to toe with Lobo. Lobo swung down his fist but Jonah jumped back and dodged causing Lobo to punch the ground. Then Jonah jumped forward and punched Lobo in the face. The hits obviously didn't hurt him but it slowed him down.

But then Deathstroke heard something, screaming.

"Oh my god!" yelled a woman. Deathstroke looked over and saw bystanders moving out of the way of the battle, amongst them a little boy." C'mon Johnny." Said a woman as she grabbed onto the boy and took him to safety.

"Johnny?" questioned Deathstroke. And then it began he suddenly remembered back to a long time ago in Vietnam. And after all the places he'd been and all the men he killed, Deathstroke hated Vietnam and the VC the most.

He remember himself as a young Colonel only 16 too young to even sign up but he knew Uncle Sam needed him, so he lied about his age and signed up.

He remembers he was at camp with several other soldiers around. Colonel Wilson shaving himself with his combat knife. He looked in the mirror and noticed one of his buddies writing a letter.

"Hey Johnny." Colonel Wilson said." What have you got there?"

"Just a letter to my girl back home, sir." Replied Johnny. Then in a split second the silence was broken by gunfire and Johnny was fired upon. One second he was there alive, the next dead covered in blood. Colonel Wilson quickly ran over to his body.

"Johnny." He yelled as he stood over him. " Johnny!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The Viet Cong struck after that, armed with only his combat knife and a shovel Colonel Wilson fought them all off, the only survivor of that dreadful battle. He screamed the whole time." JOHNNY!"

Now in present day the flash bang came back and he was screaming 'Johnny' at the top of his lungs.

Both Lobo and Jonah stopped their attacks to look over at him. Deathstroke then pulled his sword off his back and then screaming at the top of his lungs jumped up and swung down at his two enemies.

Lobo and Jonah jumped out of the way as Deathstroke swung down, only managing to stab his sword into the ground. But then Deathstroke kicked out his back leg and hit Jonah in the chest causing him to fall back onto the ground.

But Lobo was sneaking up behind Deathstroke. But then then assassin pulled his sword from the ground and turned around and swung, slashing Lobo across his chest causing blood to come out. Lobo quickly jumped back as Deathstroke lunged forward and swung his sword. Lobo jumped back once more dodging him. Then Deathstroke pointed his sword forward and jabbed it at Lobo, who jumped over Deathstroke's head and onto the ground behind him. But when he landed Jonah was right there, with his pistol in hand. Jonah swung up and pistol whipped Lobo across the face.

The giant man stumbled off and onto the ground. Then Jonah ran up and attacked Deathstroke. He aimed his arm forward and prepared to shot him in the head. But Deathstroke shot up his arm and turned Jonah's aim. When the fired the bullet just based by Deathstroke's head.

Then Deathstroke stepped forward and stomped on Jonah's foot, then head-butted him forcing him to stumbled back. Then Deathstroke raised his sword and prepared to strike. But Jonah just took off his jacket and flung it up at Deathstroke blocking his view. Deathstroke swung down and when he did he cut the jacket in half, only Jonah was nowhere to be found.

Deathstroke then looked over and saw Jonah coming at him. The cowboy ran up and punched Deathstroke in the face causing him to drop his sword, then punched him a second time. But then Deathstroke grabbed his wrist, lifted Jonah over his back and then flung him to the ground.

Jonah looked up and saw Deathstroke standing there. But then Lobo jumped in and tackled Deathstroke into a car. The vehicle was nearly destroyed, almost ripped in two. Then Lobo punched Deathstroke in the face, then a second time, and finished with a knee to his stomach. Deathstroke fell onto his knees.

Then Lobo grabbed onto his head, turned around and then flung him into Jonah Hex. The two hit each other and landed on the ground. Then they looked up and saw Lobo standing over them. The Main Man leaned down and grabbed both of them by their heads.

Meanwhile in a nearby café were Barda and Lashina.

Lashina had just finished recalling her tale of how she escaped Apokolips and had ended up on earth.

"And seeing as how this is the only place Darkseid has never taken." Told Lashina." It seemed like a good place to start over."

"Huh." Replied Barda." Suddenly it all makes sense." Then she stopped for a second and took a sip of her drink.

"Well what have you been up to in your time here?" asked Lashina sitting back.

"The same old thing all the other earth people do." Barda replied leaning on the table." Quiet life, start a family."

"Oh right with this Mister Miracle."

"His name's Scott actually."

"Oh Scott." Lashina said sarcastically waving her hands.

"So tell me." Said Barda sitting back." This there a man in your life now?"

"Huh?" asked Lashina cocking her head at Barda.

"A certain special someone?"

"Well." Said Lashina as she hung her head." There was this one guy." She remembered back to not too long ago when she had an encounter with a bounty hunting cowboy on a mission to catch the Joker to find his way home.

"Really?" asked Barda." What was his name?"

"I um… I don't know." Replied Lashina looking back at her.

"You don't know his name?" questioned Barda with a raised brow.

"It was a spur of the moment." Told Lashina." I saw him and I couldn't help the feelings I was getting. I-"

But she stopped because suddenly the window right next to the two broke open and two men flew into the café. Then suddenly a giant white man appeared in the newly broken window.

Deathstroke and Jonah flew into the café and landed on top of each other. The two laid there on the ground, rolling around, groaning.

Barda, Lashina, and the rest of the by-standers in the café all looked on in shock.

Jonah reached his arm up and grabbed onto a table then he helped himself up. Deathstroke balancing himself out on counter did the same. The two stood there and panted as they regained themselves.

As Jonah helped himself up he observed his surroundings and that's when he looked eyes with a familiar face. He and Lashina looked at each other from across the café. But then Lobo jumped into the window and then down onto the ground.

"Don't tell me your done losers." He said cracking his neck as he began walking towards them.

"Hex." Groaned Deathstroke at Jonah snapping him out of his gaze with Lashina. Jonah turned over to him." I think you and I should unite for now against our common enemy."

"Agreed." Said Jonah. Then together the two turned and looked at the advancing Lobo. Lobo gave a malicious grin as he came towards the two.

Then in a quick instance Jonah reached for his belt and pulled out his two pistols, Deathstroke pulled out two uzi's and together the two began firing at Lobo. But the reaction was something they didn't expect.

Lobo just stood there and took it, the bullets bouncing off his skin. The bystanders ducked down as the gunfire rang out and the bullets ricocheted around. Lobo stood there and yawned while Jonah and Deathstroke exhausted all their firepower.

"Are you done?" asked Lobo." If that's all you got" He said taking a step forward." Then I'll just-" But he stopped because out of the corner of his eye he saw something very interesting. He saw Barda and Lashina there.

So suddenly forgetting about his current battle Lobo jumped over and leaned on the table, overlooking the two." Hello Ladies." He said addressing them. Barda and Lashina looked to each other confused, Jonah and Deathstroke did the same.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" said Deathstroke to Jonah." Nothing we've got can stop him."

"Not quite." Said Jonah." I might have something." Then he reached behind his back for something as he moved on Lobo.

"I don't mean to blow my own horn here." Said Lobo as he tried to seduce the two women. "But I'm kind of a big deal." He darted his eyes between the two of them seeing their faces relatively unimpressed. " But how about-"

And that was the last thing he said because the he heard the sound of clicking behind him. He turned his head sideways to see what it was, and when he did there was Jonah with a sawed-off shotgun pointed to the back of Lobo's head.

Lobo moved to react but Jonah didn't give him a chance and pulled the trigger, causing Barda and Lashina to jump as Lobo's skull blew open and his blood shot out all over them.

Jonah let out a casual sigh as he stood there covered in blood as he reloaded his shotgun. Then he turned his head up and saw both Lashina and Barda looking at him with wide-eyes. Jonah kept his eyes on Lashina the whole time but then he looked over at Barda, seeing that she was a very big woman even bigger than Lashina.

"Oh great." He said." Another one."

"Another what?" asked Barda.

"Hex." Called Deathstroke from behind him. Jonah turned half-way to look at Deathstroke. The Assassin drew his sword from his back." Arm yourself."

Jonah turned his back on the ladies fully now and raised up his sawed off, then he pointed it at Deathstroke.

But before he could fire Deathstroke jumped forward and hit the gun with his sword, causing Jonah to fire in the other direction. Then Deathstroke rammed Jonah with his shoulder and slammed him into Barda and Lashina's table.

With Deathstroke's sword caught with Jonah's sawed-off he reached into his belt and pulled out a small knife.

Jonah saw the knife coming towards him and put out his arm to block, catching Deathstroke's wrist. The two struggled against each other. While there Deathstroke looked past Jonah and at Barda and Lashina." Big Bitch." he muttered.

"I know right." replied Jonah. Then he head-butted Deathstroke, forcing him back.

Then Jonah stood up and pulled his bowie knife and tomahawk from his belt. The two slowly began circling each other, wielding their weapons in a threatening manner.

Then Deathstroke armed with his sword and knife did battle with Jonah armed with his knife and tomahawk.

Deathstroke lunged forward and swung his sword but Jonah blocked with his bowie knife. Then Jonah swung forward with his tomahawk but Deathstroke jumped back narrowly avoiding it as it slashed his jumpsuit.

Then Jonah jumped forward and swung down with his Tomahawk but Deathstroke put up his sword and blocked. Then Jonah jabbed forward with his bowie knife but Deathstroke blocked with his own knife. Then Deathstroke swung his head forward and head-butted Jonah back. Jonah stumbled back and then Deathstroke kicked him in the chest, sending him back into a table.

Then Deathstroke lunged forward and tried to jab Jonah but the cowboy moved out of the way, then he hit Deathstroke in the face with the end of his bowie knife.

Deathstroke stumbled back and when he looked up again Jonah ran up and kicked him in the face. Deathstroke flew back out the door of the café and into the street. Jonah followed after him.

Deathstroke stood back up and pointed his sword and knife at Jonah, ready for more fighting.

Lashina and Barda continued to watch from where they sat. But then something strange happened, Lobo's body began to move.

The two looked on in shock as he began to stand up and take shape again.

"Oh." He groaned." I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Then he looked past the two giant women and saw Jonah and Deathstroke battling in the street. Lobo gritted his teeth and remembered everything that happened." Excuse me ladies." He said." But I've got to see about some fragging." Then Lobo jumped out the window and ran down the street.

He went and found the nearest car and ripped the door open. Then he put himself into the driver's seat. And after hot-wiring the vehicle it was his to control.

"Alright." He said as his eyes went to the radio." Let's see what these geeks listen to."

"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." Sang the radio.

"Oh." Said Lobo excited clapping his hands together." I love this song."

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." Sang the radio.

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I Need You Now." Sang Lobo with the radio as he blazed down the street.

Jonah jumped forward and swung his tomahawk at Deathstroke. But the assassin dodged and then swung his sword at the cowboy who blocked with his bowie knife. The two stood there in the middle of the street grinding their weapons together.

But then they heard something, the sound of a revving engine and loud music. They turned to the source and saw a car heading straight for them with Lobo behind the wheel.

"And I don't know how I can do without." Sang Lobo with the radio." I just" The car was getting closer and there was little hope to jump out of the way."Need" Barda and Lashina looked on in concern." You" Deathstroke and Jonah stood there with no chance of jumping our of the way, the car was only a few feet away." Now-"

But then someone jumped down and slammed his fist on Lobo's car saving Deathstroke and Jonah, a familiar figure in red and blue tights.

"What is God's name is going on here?!" yelled Superman at Lobo.

"Superman!" exclaimed Lashina and Barda.

"Superman!" said Deathstroke.

"Space man." Said Jonah.

"Big Blue!" exclaimed Lobo. Then he punched open the windshield and stepped out onto the hood of the car." What a surprise, I was just looking for you."

"Then why would you have been trying to run over-" said Superman as he turned around to see the two innocent bystanders who would have been crushed, only he saw the exact opposite there. Jonah and Deathstroke stood there armed to the teeth.

"Jonah." Said Superman." What are you doing here?"

"In the neighborhood." Replied Jonah." Saw this guy." He pointed to Lobo." Causing a ruckus so me and this fella here jumped in." He pointed to Deathstroke next to him.

"Hey." Said Deathstroke." That's not-" But he was silence as Deathstroke gave him a jab in the ribs.

Superman nodded his head." Very well." He said buying their story. Then he turned back to Lobo." Now there's the question of what to do with you."

Lobo cracked his knuckles." Oh I've got an idea boy scout." He said. Then he swung his fist forward and punched Superman in the chest, but it wasn't strong enough because it hurt Lobo's hand more than Superman.

"Oh Lobo." Sighed Superman. "When will you learn?" Then he punched Lobo in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Lobo just sat there and groaned as he fell into unconsciousness." Well that takes care of that."

"So it would seem." Said Jonah as he put his weapons away. Then he let out a whistle, his horse could be seen coming up the road.

"Thank you for what you did Jonah." Said Superman as he grabbed Lobo's body.

"All in a day's work." Said Jonah as his horse appeared and he climbed onto it.

"Just next time don't hesitate to call for backup."

"I prefer to do my work solo."

"But if you ever change your mind." Said Superman as he began levitating in the air." You know how to reach us." Then he took off into the sky.

"So long space man." Said Jonah. Then he cocked his head over his shoulder and looked at Deathstroke, who found Lobo's motorcycle.

"Well, well." He said as he ran his hand along it." Check you out." Then Deathstroke hoped into the driver's seat. Then he revved up the engines.

Jonah walked his horse over and stood next to Deathstroke.

"That was some good fighting cowboy." Said Deathstroke to him.

"You weren't too bad yerself." Replied Jonah.

"Right." Said Deathstroke." We made a pretty good team. Maybe we should team-up some time, you never know what good might come of it." Then he leaned his hand out to Jonah.

"Like I said." Said Jonah turned his horse the other way." I work alone."

"Ah. So that's the way it is." Said Deathstroke taking his hand back."Probably for the best." Jonah just nodded." See you around cowboy."

"Be seein ya assassin." Replied Jonah with a tip of his hat. Then Deathstroke revved up the engines and then tore down the street. Jonah gave his horse and kicked to the sides and then ran off in the other direction.

Left in the aftermath of all that chaos were Barda and Lashina who watched the whole thing.

"What the hell was that?" said Barda. Then she looked over at Lashina and saw that she was watching Jonah ride down the street." Lashina, Lashina." But she was unresponsive. So then Barda leaned down and slapped her across the face.

"Ow." Lashina groaned turning back to Barda.

"Do you know what that was?"

"No." Lashina responded quickly and then she stuck her head out the window again to try and see Jonah.

"What are you looking at?" asked Barda as she stuck her head out. She did just in time to see Jonah's retreating figure disappear down the road. Then Barda looked back at Lashina to see the dreamy look on her face." Do you know him?" she asked pointing in the direction he went.

"Yes." Lashina replied." That was-that was him."

"That was who?" asked Barda confused.

"Hex." Lashina responded. "Jonah Hex."

**The End**


	15. Super Love Triangle

**Super Love Triangle**

Central City, 12:34 pm

A car pulled up to a large apartment complex. A large woman, Doris Zeul stepped out of the driver's seat and a slight smaller man stepped out of the passenger's side.

"Oh it's perfect." She said looking at the large new establishment." The perfect place to start over, don't you think so Wally?" She turned around to see her boyfriend Wally West juggling large suitcases and boxes in his hands. He had four balanced under his arms and held against his body and one small box held under his chin" Oh darling don't strain yourself." She said running over to him.

"Don't sweat it babe." He replied." Your fast boy's got it."

"C'mon." she said." Let's hurry inside." Then she hurried along, very overjoyed with herself. But Wally despite his reputation as the fastest man alive struggled to keep up with her as he tried to keep hold of all the luggage.

Doris made it to the stop of the steps and couldn't help feeling overjoyed as she stood before the door with a 12 on it, her new home. But it wouldn't just be her's alone. She looked back down to see the man she'd be sharing it with, he was struggling as he tried to hobble up the steps still balancing the boxes.

"C'mon." she squealed tapping the railing." What are you waiting for?"

"Just a sec babe." He called back." Almost there." Doris crossed her arms as she observed Wally hobble up another flight of steps, nearly tipping over once after he'd miscalculate how many there were.

But he eventually did manage to make it up all the steps and stood before his girl panting." Okay" he panted." Let's do this."

Doris pulled the key from her pocket and put it into the keyhole, then she turned it and the door clicked. Then she pushed open the door and she entered her new home.

It was empty of course, five adjacent rooms with white walls. She stepped in taking in the sight of it, happy beyond all recognition. Wally didn't share her happiness as much to him the rooms just look bland and tasteless.

But it didn't matter because now they got to redecorate, and redecorate they would.

"Okay." Said Doris turning back to Wally." You can put those down." She pointed to the boxes he held." And get the rest. Because now we-" She stopped because she saw him there one second, but then gone another, but then back again. When he returned there were dozens of other boxes around him.

"Didn't want to stall any longer." He said there with a smirk." Shall we get unpacked?"

"Oh yes." She giggled clapping her hands together. Then in another second the boxes were all around her were unpacked and the once empty rooms all around the apartment were filled to capacity with furniture of all kinds.

Doris was needless to say speechless at the sudden quickness her new home had been put together. She looked over and saw Wally standing there smugly leaning against the wall.

"Not bad huh?" he smirked and wink when she looked at him.

"No!" she exclaimed waving her arms.

"Huh?" he said looking at her confused. Then she stomped over and stood before him.

"No super speed." She said to him."We need to build our home the old fashion way, by moving everything ourselves."

"Why?" questioned Flash." With my Super Speed, I could move everything no problem."

"Because." Doris snapped at him, growing several inches taller as she did." It'll be all the more rewarding once we're finished." She let out a sigh and rested both her hands on Wally's shoulders." You understand, don't you?" she asked sounding much calmer.

"Not really." He said back. "I mean I-"

But Doris only strengthened her grip on his shoulders and squeezed him." You understand, don't you?" she asked again her voice sounding much more strained.

"Yes." Wally coughed out.

"Good." She said in a sweet voice as she dropped him to the floor and returned to her normal height." Now go and get some of your super buddies to help us move stuff." She said as she turned her back on him and walked away.

"What?" asked Wally as he rose to his feet.

"You don't expect a lady to move all this for you?" she asked sitting on the couch and crossing her legs." That's why I've got you, for the muscle work."

Wally just stood there, a confused look on his face. He was known for many things, strength was not one of them.

"But I-"

"Go on darling." She said leaning back." Get some of your muscle heroes, tell them there's a damsel in distress who needs help. They'll buy that."

Wally just sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright darling." He sighed and made his way to the door. But on his way out he had to pass by her.

"Ah Wally." She said getting his attention. He turned over and looked at her." Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Then she puckered up her lips.

The in one quick second Wally ran up to her, kissed her, then ran out the door. Doris felt his lips against her's for only a second and felt the draft of the wind picking up after his leaving.

Meanwhile on the Watchtower

Superman was walking along one of the many hallways. Then he came upon Krypto standing before a door. The dog sat before it looking at it intensely, reaching up his paw and scratching the door.

"What you leave in there boy?" asked Superman as he kneeled down next to his dog and put his hand on the dog." A ball? A bone?" But Krypto was a dog and couldn't speak so he just looked at his master with a blank stare. But that seemed to be enough because Superman responded" Ah, a bone." Then Superman decided he would go into the room and retrieve whatever it was his dog wanted. But he would soon find out that was a bad idea.

Superman walked into the room and found it to be extremely foggy, it was so thick he could barely see the hand in front of his face. So Superman continued forward trying to spot anything out with his ex-ray vision, but he couldn't see anything.

"Lead." He muttered to himself. But then he heard the sound of splashing water." Hello." He said turning around to the sound." Is someone there?" It was now that some of the fog began to lift and Superman could make out some of his surroundings and a figure not too far away.

The fog continued to lift some more and Superman and this person got a better look at each other. Superman looked up and saw Wonder Woman looking down at him from the stales of the one of the showers. And since she was coming out of the shower she was completely naked, soaked in water.

"BWAH!" yelled Superman as he saw her there.

"AH!" she screamed back.

"DIANA!" yelled Superman.

"Clark!" she yelled back.

"AH!"

"AH!" Then in a quick dash Superman turned and ran out of the shower. He ran out and slammed the door behind him then rested against it panting heavily.

Then as he stood there Dr. Fate was walking by.

"Morning Clark." He said to the man of Steele." Are you alright-"

"YEP! Fine, never better." Superman said in one breath as he moved away from the door and walked past Dr. Fate. Krypto followed after his master as he walked away.

Wonder Woman meanwhile was in the shower quickly covering herself up after Superman's leaving.

At that same time elsewhere on the watchtower.

Flash having been sent to find some of his 'muscle bound' friends in order to remodel his new apartment. But the search wasn't going as well as he hoped.

He made his way up to the bridge and came down the hallway looking for someone who could help in his cause. The first person he came across was Superman.

"Hey Big S." said Flash to him." Just the man I wanted to see." However Superman was still a bit shaken up after his encounter with Wonder woman before." Do you think you could help me move some furniture"

"Move." Said Superman frantically." Move what, cause I'm Superman faster than a speeding bullet and so on."

"Are you alright S?" asked Flash." You seem a bit tense."

"Tense?" questioned Superman as he moved his head from side to side as he looked around." I don't know what you're talking about."

"Clark!" called a woman's voice. Superman and Flash turned around to see Wonder Woman coming towards them.

"Bwah." Yelled Superman.

"Great the Princess." Said Flash." She can help us move stuff too."

"Sorry Flash." Said Superman to him." I've got to get to the Daily Planet, got some stories to cover." Then right as Wonder Woman was behind him Superman shot off.

"Where's he off too?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Said he had to go to work." Replied Flash." Say Diana can you help me with some stuff. I have to move-"

"Sorry Flash." She said." But I've got to clear something up." Then she went off in the same direction Superman went.

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet.

Lois was sitting behind her desk, regaling Jimmy with a story of her misadventures.

"And then I said "I know you, you're the weatherman from channel 7, right?" said Lois." And he says "No, I'm not," and then I said "What are you talking about? Of course you are! You are that guy!" And he said "No, I am not," and you know what?" Jimmy nodded his head enthusiastically." It wasn't!"

Then she looked over her shoulder as Clark Kent walked by.

"Smallville." She said getting up and going over to him." You won't believe who I ran into today."

"Ah." Groaned Jimmy." I can't listen to this story again." Then he got up and walked away.

Clark went over to his desk then turned around to see Lois standing there.

"Ah." He jolted slightly at seeing her there." Lois!"

"I didn't know you were coming in today." Said Lois.

"Yea, um well." Stuttered Kent." I just wanted to spend some time away from the watchtower and be Clark Kent for a while."

"Oh." Said Lois somewhat surprised." Alright. Then while you're here." She said reaching over to her desk and grabbing at a file." This is the story we're running." She turned back to him and handed him some paper which he took.

The title read 'Wonder Woman saves the day' and a picture featuring the Amazon princess was on the cover.

"Bwah!" exclaimed Clark as he saw it. He'd come to work to hopefully get away from this.

"Right." Said Lois." So use your 'reporter' skills and see if you can get a quote from the Princess." Then she turned and walked off.

Clark just sat down at his desk and sighed putting the paper down. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Kent." Came a voice on the end of his phone. "You have a visitor. She says she has to take to you about something important."

"I'm busy." He replied into it.

"She says her name is Diana." Replied the voice. Clark jolted slightly in his chair.

"Tell her I went out for lunch." Clark said into the phone as he shot up. Then he turned around." I-Bwah!" he shrieked as he turned around and saw Wonder Woman there, only she wasn't dressed as she normally was.

She was wearing regular cloths, her hair was tied back, and she wore glasses.

"Clark." She whispered bringing the glasses down to show herself." It's me."

"I-I know." He replied." But you've caught me at a bad time, you see I was just-"

"Clark." She said stopping him." We need to talk. About what happened."

Clark let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders.

"Alright, alright." He said. He picked up his head and looked at her." Shall we discuss it over lunch?" he offered her his arm. She walked over and locked her's around his.

"Let's go." She said.

Then the two walked out together. On their way out they passed Jimmy.

"Jimmy." Said Clark to him." If Lois comes looking for me, tell her I went out to lunch."

"Alright." Said Jimmy. He looked past Clark and at the woman on his arm. Starting at her long legs, curvy body, and up to her beautiful face." Should I tell her who you went with?"

"Just say a friend." Replied Clark. Then he and his friend walked away.

Meanwhile Flash was still looking around the watchtower for someone who could help him. Now he came across Green Lantern.

"GL." He exclaimed walking up to him." Good buddy old pal, so good to see you today." Then he walked up and hugged the Lantern.

"What do you want Flash?" he asked sternly looking down at him.

"Well." Said Flash nervously rubbing his neck." I need some help."

"Alright." Said Lantern." With what?"

"Well you know how I was moving into a new apartment?"

"Right." He nodded.

"Well I need some help moving furniture."

"You're the fastest man alive, why do you need help?"

"Well my girl wants it done the 'old fashion way'."

"Your girl? You mean Giganta?"

"Yes." Replied Flash, knowing his secret had been found out.

"Forget it." Said Lantern." You know how we feel about here up here." Then he moved passed Flash and continued walking off.

"Wait, wait." Pleaded Flash. But Lantern was gone." Damn it."

Meanwhile back at the Daily Planet.

Lois was looking for Clark, it hadn't been too long since he left but she'd lost track of him and was unaware of his leaving.

"Say Jimmy." She said." Have you seen Smallville anywhere?"

"Clark." Said Jimmy." He went out to lunch about ten minutes ago, with a friend."

"A friend?" responded Lois. She was sure if he was going to go to lunch with Bruce Wayne or John Stewart she would have been told." Who?"

"Some girl." Responded Jimmy." Pretty girl, black hair."

"No." said Lois with a chuckle in her voice." Jimmy I'M the black haired, pretty girl Clark goes to lunch with."

"Not this time." told Jimmy." This girl was around his arm and everything." Lois squeezed her hand into a fist.

"Uh-huh." She said with a false smile. Then she quickly turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" called Jimmy.

"LUNCH!" she yelled back.

Meanwhile at a restaurant not too far off. Clark Kent and his friend Diana were sitting at a table.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" asked their waiter.

"Coffee." Responded Clark." Black."

"Water." Said Diana. The waiter took down their orders and then left.

"So um" Said Clark turned his head to her, but making sure not too look at her." How-How are things?" he asked as he looked all around the room but at her.

"Clark." She said." We need to talk about what happened this morning. It's the only way for us to move forward and forget this."

Clark let out another sigh. Then he strained himself to turn and look at her, trying hard to forget what he saw of her this morning. Fighting against what his mind wanted to see, he kept his eyes elsewhere.

"Okay." He said." Where should we start?"

"I guess with how you ended up in the showers." She said sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Well." Stammered Clark as he tapped his hands against the table." I found Krypto looking at the door. Thinking he lost something in the room I went in, unaware it was the showers." Diana nodded her head." I looked around for a bit, then the fog cleared and there you were."

"And what did you see?" she asked.

"I um." He coughed." I'd rather not say."

"C'mon Clark. You'll feel much better after you've said it." Clark took in another deep breath as he thought it over.

"You there, with nothing but water over your body."

"Go on." She urged him.

"I saw your lady parts." He said in a whisper. She looked at him and nodded, implying him to tell more details." Your what-nots and your down below." He told. Then silence fell over them.

"See?" said Diana. "Don't you feel better now?" Clark shivered for a moment and looked back at her but he didn't see her naked he saw her there, Wonder Woman with her clothes on.

"I, I do." He said sitting up and looking her in the eyes." Much better actually." He smiled and so did she.

"Good." She said. Then she leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek.

Then right at that minute the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Excuse me." Said Clark." Could we get some pie?"

"What kind?" asked the waiter. Clark looked back to Diana.

"Cherry." They said together.

"Alright." Said the waiter. Then he turned and walked off. Clarke turned back to Diana and the two began a friendly conversation with lots of laughs. It looked like the two were having good fun from where they were, but prying eyes thought otherwise.

Jason Blood sat at a nearby table, a newspaper covering his face. But he was distracted from his article as he heard a hearty laugh. He put the paper down for a moment to see Clark Kent and Diana, or Superman and Wonder Woman sharing some pie.

Wonder Woman picked up Superman's piece and then feed it to him. Then the two laughed together.

Jason Blood made a mental note of it, there was someone who had to know of this. Then he put his paper back up and continued reading.

Meanwhile back on the watchtower.

Flash had been around and had asked several others to help him however he had been turned down each time. There was really one league member he hadn't asked yet, even though Flash knew this couldn't end well he had no choice. He had to ask Batman.

The Dark Knight sat behind the computer, monitoring different League teams as they helped out on earth.

"Okay, okay." Flash muttered to himself as he stood around the corner, preparing himself to talk to Batman. Then he took in a deep breath, walked around the corner and approached the Batman.

Flash raised up his arm and was going to put it around Batman.

"Don't even think about it." Said Batman not even turning around to face him.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Flash as he moved over and stood next to Batman.

"You're not the most subtle person." Said Batman." I could smell you from down the hall." Flash raised his arm and sniffed himself.

"It's not that bad." Said Flash.

"You." Grunted a voice. Flash looked over and saw Etrigan approaching." Little man, leave."

"Actually." Said Flash." I've got to-"

"Leave!" Barked Etrigan at him again. Flash took the Demon's cue and ran off, probably faster than he ever had before.

"Charming." Said Batman. Etrigan walked over and stood next to him.

"I have to talk with you." He said.

"I'm busy." Said Batman not taking his eyes off the computer.

"It relates to your Princess and Man of Steele friends." Said Etrigan. Batman stopped what he was doing, turned his chair over and looked at the Demon.

"Go on." He said.

Flash on the other hand had run faster than he ever had before, but he did stop to catch his breath.

"Great." He panted." Nobody, Nobody up here will help me." But then right as the words left his mouth he suddenly knew someone who couldn't say 'No'." Of course." Said Flash. Then he ran off.

Elsewhere on the watchtower was Amazo the android.

"Amazo!" Flash called to him." Amazo!" The giant Android turned to him.

"Friend." He said approaching him." You are here."

"That's right big man." Said Flash." I'm here and I need your help, on a matter of great importance."

"Anything you ask I will assist with." Replied Amazo.

"Good." Said Flash." Let's get going." Then the two dashed off together.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis.

Clark Kent had spent most of the day out of work, losing track of the time as he spent the whole day with Diana.

Clark opened the door to his apartment, to find all the lights off. So he made his way in the dark and into the living room. He took off his jacket and undid his tie as he did.

But then as he took one step into the living room a light suddenly went on him, Clark looked and saw Batman sitting there in the chair with a very sharp bat-a-rang in his hands.

"Well, well, well." Said Batman." A demon called, told me about your little rub-a-dub-dub in my tub." He turned and cocked his head at Clark." Now soup is good food Clark but keep your spoon in your own bowl."

"Bruce what are you talking about?" asked Clark as he stepped forward.

"Your little afternoon getaway with Diana." Told Batman. Clark looked shocked and was going to respond." Oh yes, I know all about it."

"Look Bruce." Said Clark stepping up." We go back many years, even before the Justice League and all that time I've only had one mistress. And her name is Lady Justice." Batman looked at him plainly." Lois and I have an understanding about it."

"Okay Clark, I believe you." Said Batman putting his weapon away." I know you don't have sex."

"Well that isn't entirely accurate." Said Clark. But Batman must have not heard that because he stood up.

"Well." Said Batman." I'll take my leave then."

"Please don't run off." Said Clark putting his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Maybe some other time Clark." Said Batman." Besides, you've got other things to worry about now." He motioned over to the front door. Clark looked over at the door but saw nothing there, when he looked back at Batman he was gone.

But his attention was then called to the sound of the locks on his door clicking and then the door opening. Then Lois walked in.

She immediately picked him out in the room and marched over to him.

"Lois." He said walking over to her with a smile." Darling I'm so glad to-"

"Don't you 'darling' me." Said Lois as she hit him in the head with her purse.

"Ow." He groaned covering his head." What's in that bricks?"

"I should make it bricks of KRYPTONITE." She said continuing to hit him.

"Ow, stop." He groaned covering his face." Why are you ow…. Doing this?"

"I'll tell you why." She said as she stopped hitting him." You sneak out at lunch today to take your 'friend' out."

"That?" he asked confused." Lois it was just Diana."

"Diana? Wonder Woman?" He nodded his reply." I knew it!" Then she reached up and hit him with her purse again." I knew all this time there was something with you too." Then she turned and began walking around the room.

"No, no Lois it's not like that." He said as he followed after her." Diana's a good friend, you know that." Lois just turned and began to walk away." Lois allow me to explain." He said jumping in front of her.

"Alright." Said Lois panting." EXPLAIN!"

"Well I was on the watchtower." Clark began." Lois stood back crossing her arms." And I noticed Krypto by a door, so I went in to investigate. Upon doing so I found myself in the showers. There was a lot of fog around so I couldn't see."

"Why didn't you just use x-ray vision?" asked Lois.

"I'll get to that." Told Clark." But the fog began to lift and there was someone standing there. I looked and there was Diana coming out of the shower, nothing on. And she looked…handsome." He said for lack of a better word, and one that would not offend Lois.

"So you walked into the women's showers, without using your x-ray vision?" asked Lois.

"Well." Said Clark chuckling nervously." It's kind of a funny story." But looking at Lois she clearly wasn't amused." The entire watchtower is covered in lead and we have integrated showers."

"Why would you have either of those two things?" asked Lois getting annoyed.

"I don't know. We took a vote and everyone said 'Let's have co-op showers' and I said 'No' because I know what they want to do in there, it's nothing they can't do in their bedrooms. You wouldn't believe the stuff I hear in there."

"What do you hear?" asked Lois.

"I'd rather not say." Said Superman clearing his throat.

"Well why did you agree to this?"

"I was outvoted. John came at me with 'No-segregation', now how am I supposed to come back with an argument at him?"

"Well isn't that just PERFECT!"

"Lois?"

"I see it all now." She said turning back and poking him in the chest." I see right through you. First it's your little Alien Queen and now it's your Amazon Princess while you have me waiting on the sidelines. Your promiscuity of playing women, Is that how you get your FREAK ON?!"

"My what?" he replied confused." No, no. I…I" he stopped and looked at her scolding face." I love you."

"I'll leave you with your dirty thoughts." She said poking him in the chest. Then she turned and walked away.

"Lois, Lois wait." Called Clark as he followed after her.

Batman was not too far off from his apartment and could hear every word.

"Poor bastard." He muttered as he walked back to his Batmobile.

With a click of his keys the vehicle opened and he jumped into the driver's seat. Putting his belt on, but then his eyes scanned over to the passenger's seat where he saw someone. And at the sight of this person he jolted.

Sitting there in the passenger's seat was Wonder Woman with her legs kicked up and resting on the dashboard.

"Wanna take me for a spin?" she asked.

"Hmph." Replied Batman as he started up the vehicle. She sat back in the seat as the engine revved and the radio came on.

"It's Quarter After One, I'm all alone and I Need You Now." Sang the Radio." Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I Need You Now." Then Batman stepped down on the gas and the car drove off into the night." And I don't know how I can do without, I just Need You Now."

Meanwhile with Flash's new apartment.

Doris had been waiting all day for him to return, she had in fact fallen asleep due to waiting so long. But then a rapid knocking at the door woke her up. She looked on with a drowsy expression over to the door.

Then she stood up and yawned while stretching herself. Then she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry we're late babe." Said Wally West as he stood there, a hulking gold figure behind him. Then Wally walked in and past her with Amazo following in toe.

"Good evening ." said Amazo as he crouched down and into their new home.

"Oh great." She groaned." You brought the robot."

"He's the only one who offered to help." Told Wally." Now are we going to do this or not?"

"Right." She said turning to both of them." Let's get started. You two can start by moving this couch over to the corner."

"Simple enough." Said Wally as he moved to one end and Amazo on the other." Ready?" asked Flash.

"Ready?" replied Amazo. Then together the two lifted up the couch and began shuffling it over to the spot pointed out to them.

"Lift with your legs." commented Doris as she sat back casually and instructed them.

**The End**


	16. The JL Lawyers up

**The JL Lawyers up**

Bane and Atomic Skull were free men. The two had been accused of thief on a grand scale, stealing around 10 million dollars. However the case didn't hold up in court.

Now it could have the lack of evidence, it could have been Lex Luthor's blackmailing and bribing of the jury, or maybe it was Star Sapphire's 'special' HJ's that the case went their way. But whatever it was Atomic Skull and Bane were released with any and all charges dropped.

The Justice League as you'd imagine were very upset with the outcome, but by the laws they swore to uphold they couldn't do a thing.

Bane and Atomic Skull made their way across the court room, then after giving a wink to Luthor on their way out headed for the parking lot. They then entered Atomic Skull's new truck and did what any free man would do, celebrate their freedom.

So Atomic Skull drove down the street with Bane sitting in the seat next to him. The two nodding their heads to the beat of the music and singing along." MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY!" Then Atomic skull jerked hard on the steering wheel as they rounded a corner." MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY!" They sang looking at each other." OH NO! THE FIGHTS OUT, IM'A BOUT PUNCH YO LIGHTS OUT!" Bane punched his hand to his fist for emphasis and Atomic Skull pointed at him. Then the two broke into a dark chuckle.

"Hey, Hey." Said Skull as he pointed something out. Bane turned around and saw Skull pointing at two women standing on the street corner." Check it out."

Then they rolled up and Atomic Skull turned down the music while Bane rolled down the window.

"Oi Mommy." He cooed to the two ladies as he leaned out the window." What's say you two chicas pile in and we have a good time." Bane watched as Big Barda and Lashina looked over at him, uninterested." Oh Mommy." Said Bane as he looked the two ladies over." You some big bitches aren't you." Both women however became visibly annoyed and Barda made her advance towards them." Oh shit, go go go." He said to Skull as he rolled up the window.

Skull slammed his foot on the gas and the car drove off, before Barda could kick it.

Bane meanwhile laughed as he turned his head forward." That fuckin cunt better not have scratched my car." Said Skull glancing back at Barda.

"Leave the bitch." Said Bane." Keep your eyes on the road." Skull turned and continued driving. But then looking ahead he saw a light that was turning yellow, so he decided to slow down for the evitable red light. So the two waited at the red light.

But little did they know they were being watched.

"So." Said Bane turned over to Skull as they waited." We're free men, what do you want to do?"

"Hehe." Chuckled Atomic Skull darkly." My dude, I **KNOW** what we're going to do." Neither of them noticed it now but the car was lifted up slightly." We're gonna go find some beer, few girls." Now the car began to rise more and was falling over on it's side. Bane noticed it and looked around casually as it happened, nothing totally out of the ordinary yet." And we're gonna have, one good, old-" But now the car was completely on it's side." WHAT THE FU-" yelled Skull as the car completely flipped over.

The two slowly crawled out of their sides of the car, then stood up to view the destruction."NO!" yelled Skull as he turned and screamed at the sky."MY RIDE! NO!" Then Skull threw himself at the destroyed vehicle and began sobbing. Bane stood back the whole time and was aware that there was a small group watching them the whole time.

"Skull." Said Bane. But he didn't reply he just sat there with his head against his destroyed car, sobbing uncontrollably."Skull."

"Don't worry." Said Skull rubbing his car." We'll be on that beach drinking mojito's again."

"SKULL!" yelled Bane turning to him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back.

"I found our perps." He pointed Atomic Skull over in front of them. Skull followed Bane's hand and saw standing before them six teenagers.

The New Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Superboy.

"Oh No." said Atomic Skull to them with disbelief in his voice." You did NOT tip my car." He said pointing to them.

"And what if we did?" mocked Cyborg. Skull let out a grunt and moved forward to attack but Bane grabbed him and held him back.

"Skull, not here, not here." He said trying to restrain him." Their Justice League we can't fuck with them."

"Looks like you're gonna need a new car." Commented Superboy.

"AH!" yelled Skull. Then he pushed Bane aside and lunged forward. Then he grabbed Superboy by his head." I think I'll start with you!" he yelled. Then he shot an Atomic Blast at Superboy point blank, sending him flying back into a building.

"Titans GO!" ordered Robin. Then together the Titans jumped into battle.

Starfire flew over and tried to punch Skull but he just grabbed her head and then slammed her to the ground. Then when he noticed Robin approaching him, Skull turned and tossed her into him.

Bane stood back, but it was clear he couldn't stay out of this battle. When he turned around he saw a giant green ape standing there. The Beast pounded it's chest and roared in his face but Bane just stood there. Realizing conflict was unavoidable Bane pound his fist into his chest. Then with his venom pouring into his body he grew in height and muscle mass.

With his new body he stood eye to eye with the ape and then let out a roar of his own in it's face. Then the two giants grabbed onto each other and began fighting.

Raven levitated a street light and tossed it at Skull who had just slammed Cyborg into the ground. Skull was hit in the back and knocked on the ground.

Bane let out an uppercut and punched Beast Boy in the chin, then noticing Raven behind him he grabbed onto Beast Boy. Then he turned and tossed him into Raven, flattening the girl against the ground and the ape.

"You alright?" Bane asked turning over to Skull. Atomic just picked himself up out of the ground and cracked his neck." How do you feel?"

"Pissed off actually." Replied Skull. Bane looked over and saw the defeated Titans before them.

"Take your pick I suppose." Skull's eyes were immediately drawn to Superboy. Because he was the son of his rival and most likely because he probably likely tipped his car.

"I've got my eyes on one." Said Skull cracking his knuckles. Then he ran forward and prepared to punch Superboy who was unable to defend himself. Skull raised his fist and swung down, and he did hit one logo of an 'S' only it wasn't the one he expected.

Skull retracted his fist from the pain of contact and looked up to see a familiar face. There was the man of Steele himself Superman.

"Oh tits." Groaned Skull. Then Superman raised his fist and punched Skull in the face, sending him flying back into the Bane. Then the two flew back and into a bench, destroying it.

"Sorry I'm late Titans." Said Superman turning to the Teens." I got here as fast as I could."

"Well we'll be fine now that you're here Superman." Said Robin. Superman nodded.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"We encountered these two at a red light and we attacked." Told Robin.

"You found them at a red light?" asked Superman.

"Uh-huh." Nodded Beast Boy proudly." They had no idea what was coming."

"You found them stopped at a red light? What were they doing wrong?"

"Well they stole that 10 million dollars." Told Raven.

"They were proven innocent in court." Told Superman with authority in his voice." They are technically 'Innocent'."

"But we know that's not true." Said Superboy.

"It doesn't matter what we think." Snapped Superman." By the laws we live to protect, they are free and innocent men." But then he took a deep breath." Okay, okay, calm down." He muttered to himself." Let's back up." He said to the Titans. "Who through the first punch?"

"Skull did when he attacked me." Told Superboy.

"Okay." Nodded Superman." Is this before or after they tipped the car?"

"We tipped the car." Told Cyborg.

"You what?" asked Superman confused.

"We tipped the car." Told Robin." While they were at the red light, then when they crawled out and attacked us we fought back."

"So you tipped the car over." Said Superman pointing to the down vehicle." Destroying their vehicle, endangering their lives, promoting them to attack you?"

"Yes." Replied Robin.

"Oh God." Groaned Superman into his hands." This is Assault and Battery." The Titans all stood back confused." Stand down ALL of you." He pointed to them. Then he put his hand into his ear and to his ear piece." Superman to all Leaguers do you copy. I require backup in Metropolis. We've got trouble."

A second hadn't even passed and a Leaguer was teleported down to Earth, behind Superman.

"Good." Said Superman as he turned to his fellow Leaguer." You're here." He reached out and put his hand on their shoulder." We've had a huge mix-up here. Watch them." He nodded over his shoulder to the Titans. "I've got to go talk to Skull and Bane. Hopefully they don't say the 'S' word." Then Superman walked off and the Justice League who had come down was revealed to the Titans.

In fact it was a face some of the Titans knew all well.

Captain Atom crossed his arms with a smirk as he stood there." We meet again children." He said to them.

Superman walked up to Bane and Atomic Skull. The two villains were laid out on top of each other, groaning.

"I hit my head on something." groaned Skull.

"Yea, MY HEAD." Said Bane to him. Then the two looked up and saw Superman walking up to them." Ah great here he comes." The two picked themselves off each other and stood up.

"If we fight together, we might be able to take him." Said Skull. The two prepared themselves.

"Hold on boys." Said Superman putting his hands up." This has just been a-" But then Atomic Skull jumped forward and punched Superman in the face, cutting him off but doing no real damage otherwise." Now I understand you-" Superman said turning back to continue his sentence but was punched again by Skull.

"Okay, Okay calm down." Said Bane as he grabbed Skull and held him back.

"Okay." Said Superman finally able to continue." I know you two are both mad right now, and probably very scared of me. But don't worry because I won't hurt you." Bane and Skull just looked on confused, then they looked at each other.

Then Bane leaned over and whispered to Skull." I have an idea, follow my lead."

Captain Atom had his head cocked over his shoulder watching Superman talk with the two badies. The Titans all eager to see would try to move forward and past Atom. But he'd extended his arm and block them from going any further.

Then they'd scowl at him but Atom would never turn his head away from Superman. And the Titans would still try to sneak past him, but to no avail.

Robin moved forward but when he got to close Atom reached out his arm causing Robin to bump into his forearm. Robin rubbed his nose and then looked at Atom who still wasn't looking at him.

"You don't like us very much do you." Said Robin.

"No." replied Atom calmly, still not looking at them.

"Is that why we failed the interview?" asked Starfire stepping up.

"No." he replied calmly.

"I think it is." Said Beast Boy." It explains much more that way."

"Well we were never interviewed." Said Superboy pointing to himself and Raven.

"You want to reopen the interview?" asked Atom finally turning and looking at them." Okay, let's reopen the interview." He said before they could answer." What happened here?"

"We were in a fight with Atomic Skull and Bane." Told Cyborg.

"Why were you fighting?"

"They're the bad guys." Told Superboy. "They stole all that money. We had to stop them."

"In court they were proven innocent, so like it or not they're innocent." Told Atom." You kids just took this into your own hands, destroyed their car and assault them. I'm not sure you understand the gravity of this situation because it's VERY serious."

The Titans all stood down.

"Get bent." Told Raven to him. Atom shot his head over and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told you to 'Get Bent'." Repeated Raven.

"That's what I thought you said." Said Atom as he walked away from his spot and over to her. Then he stopped before her and stood over her, she seemingly looking back up at him and not backing down." I think I should teach you some manners." Said Atom as he raised his hand up." Just like my daddy taught me." The Titans all stood back shocked, and Raven waiting for him to swing down and hit her." Open your mouth." Ordered Atom. The Titans all looked on confused.

"What?" asked Raven confused. Atom then grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. Then he reached into his back and pocket and pulled out a bar of soap. Then he stuck it in Raven's mouth.

"Now sit down." Said Atom as he gave her a light shove, forcing her to sit down. He had the soap because Superman had spoken of washing his hands because he had committed a crime.

"Hey man!" exclaimed Beast Boy." You can't just-"

"Matter of fact." Said Atom." Why don't you all sit down." The Titans despite their struggling were all forced to sit down under Atom's authority. Then the Captain turned his attention back to Superman.

"We are outraged!" pronounced Bane.

"Outraged!" repeated Skull.

"I understand." Said Superman trying to detain the situation.

"And hurt." Added Bane.

"And horny." Said Skull. Both Bane and Superman looked at him with shocked and confused looks.

"Therefore." Continued Bane getting Superman's attention." I see only one course of action."

"Please don't say the 'S' word, Please don't say the 'S' word." Muttered Superman.

"We are going to SUE you." Announced Bane.

"Oh." Groaned Superman." They said it."

"Oh crap." Groaned Atom.

"Gentlemen." Said Superman to them." Surely there is an easier way out of this. Please let's sit back and talk about this like adults."

"Too late." Said Bane." Our minds are made up. You'll be hearing from our lawyers." What that really meant was, you'll be hearing from Luthor. Then Bane turned and walked off with Atomic Skull following him.

"Oh boy." Groaned Superman.

Just then everybody's attention was turned to the Bat-mobile as it drove up and stopped before Atom. Then Batman stepped out.

"Sorry I'm late." He announced as Superman approached." What's the situation?"

"I'll explain back at the base." Said Superman as he grabbed Batman's arm and began dragging him." Captain." He said stopping and turning to Atom.

"Sir." Said Atom as he stood before the Titans who were still sitting there, Raven with soap in her mouth.

"Keep up the good work." Then Superman and Batman jumped into the Bat mobile.

"Right." Began Batman." Now what happened?" Then the door of the vehicle closed so the two could resume their conversation in private.

Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom Headquarters.

"We've beaten the Justice League today people." Said Lex." But what about tomorrow? We need a plan to destroy them once and for all."

"Oh." Said Star Sapphire jumping up raising her hand." I have an idea. Let's have a slumber party."

"What the hell does that accomplish?" asked Lex. However everyone else seemed in agreement and nodded their heads.

"I don't know." Said Black Adam." That sounds like fun."

"Fuck Fun!" yelled Lex.

"Fuck you!" yelled Adam back.

But then Atomic Skull and Bane walked in the door.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDADY'S HOME!" yelled Skull as he walked in and held his arms up. Everyone turned and then walked over to them, crowding the two congratulating them on their freedom. Bane pushed everyone aside and made his way to Lex." Yes thank you." Said Skull as he followed Bane." Thank you, we are awesome."

Then Bane stopped and stood before Lex." Have we got some news for you baldie." Said Bane with a smile.

"A cure for male baldness?" chuckled Sinestro who was standing right there.

"Only the Five hundredth time you've said that Sinestro." Said Lex to him." And let me tell you, that joke gets MUCH better with age. Why don't you tell it again because it's so funny, well I'm waiting." He said sarcastically.

Sinestro was silent for a moment but spoke." Now you ruined it." He said crushed. Bane reached out and put his hand on Lex's shoulder getting his attention.

"No much better." He said." We-" but he stopped and flinched. Then Bane, Luthor, and Skull all looked down and saw Cheetah purring as she rubbed herself against Bane's leg. Bane cocked his head back to Skull and gave him a nod.

Skull moved out from behind Bane and reached into his pocket, pulling out a lazer pointer. Then he flashed a little red light on the ground, grabbing Cheetah's attention. She immediately forgot about Bane and perked up as she watched the little red light. Then Skull began moving the light across the ground. Cheetah quickly bounced off Bane and lunged at the light, placing her hands over it. But to her feline surprise the red light was now on her hands, not the floor. When she removed her hands the light was back on the floor. The Skull began dragging the light across the floor chuckling as Cheetah hissed and growled as she jumped at it.

"You were saying." Said Lex as Cheetah jumped all around them trying to catch the light.

"We've figured out a way to take out the Justice League." Told Bane. The rest of the villains all listened with interest.

"I'm listening." Said Lex. Bane explained while Skull had Cheetah running circles around herself trying to grab the light.

"Of course." Told Bane." This was only after they destroyed Skull's car." Skull sensing some malice in Bane's voice didn't take to kindly to that.

Then Skull shined the light up and over, putting it on Bane's chest. Cheetah quickly gave chase and jumped after the light. Everyone saw her coming and stepped out of the way, everyone except Bane. He noticed it last minute as Cheetah came down and landed on him. Then the two rolled over and on the ground, with Cheetah being able to pin back on his back. But he reached his arm up and held her at bay." Get back, Get back." He warned." I will hit you." He said holding a tightened fist nearby. The rest of the villains stood over the two as they wrestled on the floor. Skull shining the light higher and higher on Bane's body, Cheetah only becoming more ferocious in her chase of it.

Lex and Sinestro both looked at Skull with raised brows.

"Oh I'm such a bitch." He chuckled aloud.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice.

Several Justice League members stood around a table which the Titans were sitting at.

"I don't see what we did wrong." Said Robin.

"You don't." said Batman." Allow me to explain. You assault two men-"

"Atomic Skull and Bane. They're wanted men."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Batman, the Titans all shuddered." By legal standards they are innocent. And you assaulted them and destroyed their property. This is NOT a good situation."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy." What's the worst that could happen?"

"In short." Said Atom stepping up." One of Three things. One: They'll wait until your 18 and charge you as adults, then you'll go to prison. Two: You'll be charged, then sent to a juvenile delinquent center until your 18. Once you turn 18 they'll try you as an adult and you'll go to prison. Three: They'll let this whole thing go. But knowing these people, they won't do that."

The Titans all sat back in their chairs, frightened suddenly horrified by their possible future.

"Our only hope." Said Green Arrow stepping up." Is if we can beat them at this legally. It won't be easy but we'll try."

"And you'll beat them right." Said Robin with pity in his voice." Right?" The Justice Leaguers in the room all turned and looked at eachother.

Just then the phone nearby began to ring, attracting everyone's attention. The Leaguers looked at each other, then Superman walked up and answered the phone.

"Hello." He said into it."Yes. Uh-huh. By all means. That's fine with me. Alright, you have a nice day. Goodbye." Then Superman put the phone down and hung up." That was Luthor." He said turning back to everyone else." Gave me a time and place."

"Where?" asked Batman stepping up.

"Tomorrow in Metropolis." Told Superman.

"Doesn't leave us much time." Said Batman." We've got our work cut out for us this time."

"I understand." Said Superman putting his hand on Batman's shoulder." I trust you Bruce."

"I'd best get to work." Said Batman. Then he turned and walked out." Arrow with me." Since Bruce and Oliver were millionaires they had the most investment in the League and therefore were the prime Candidates in this kind of matter.

Superman turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of the Titans." So, w-what about us?" asked Superboy. Superman turned and gave them all a stern look.

"Stay here." He answered." Let us handle this." Then Superman turned and left, leaving behind only the Titans and Captain Atom.

The Titans all turned and hung their heads, each thinking about the dark future that might unfold for them. Atom walked up and stood before the table they were all at, the teens slowly picking up their heads and looking at him.

"This." He pointed to the ground." Is why you weren't allowed into the Justice League." Then he turned and walked away.

"We're not screw-ups." Said Cyborg standing up, stopping Atom right before he left.

The Captain turned around and looked at him." What did you say?" he asked.

"We're not screw-ups." Repeated Cyborg.

"He's right." Said Raven. Then all the Titans stood up.

"We can handle ourselves." Said Beast Boy. "We don't need the League stepping in."

"No." said Atom walking back to them." You cannot. If this was left you to you, you'd all be dead by now. Sit back kids and let the adults handle this."

"We can fight!" yelled Superboy." We can prove we're just as good as the League!"

"I know." Said Atom." I know you can fight. But it's not all about fighting." Then he turned and knelt down before him." That's why our job is TALKING not YELLING." He strained the two words.

"Let us prove it." Said Robin." We can prove it."

"You want to prove yourselves." Said Atom. Then he pointed his arm up and to the sky." Look." The Titans turned and all looked up at the sky, but saw only the blue sky and white clouds." Up there, somewhere in space is a planet known as Apokolips ruled by the Lord of Evil Darkseid. When he returns to invade Earth and someday he shall, you kids can handle him. But until then let the professionals handle this." Then leaving them with that Captain Atom turned and walked away.

"So now what?" asked Beast Boy. The Titans really had nothing to do now. While they weren't apart of the Justice League they were funded and managed by them, they were like a junior Justice League. Superboy made his way over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Maybe we should stay out of this." Said Starfire.

"No." said Superboy." I have a better idea."

"What are you thinking?" asked Robin as he and the others looked to him. Superboy turned around and faced them.

"We go to Apkolips." He said.


	17. On the Clock part 1

**For all of you who have been following this story, this will be the last arc **

**On the Clock part 1**

So the Justice League and the Legion of Doom met in a neutral zone. They'd agreed this would be a normal, low-key meeting between them where they would try to find some middle ground. The Justice League with the intention of saving the Titans from prison while the Legion of Doom would just try to gain the upper hand against their enemies.

So the members of the Justice League who would be present flew over there, expecting nothing to be out of the ordinary. However once they arrived they found a whole crowd of paparazzi blocking their way.

Superman flew down to the ground with Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern holding the Flash following him. The second they hit the ground they were surrounded by the press each demanding a statement from the heroes.

"Excuse me Superman!" they roared while the cameras flashed all around them." What do you have to say about the event?"

"Is it true the Teen Titans are in prison?"

"What are you hoping to gain from this meeting?" The JL however didn't reply and instead made their way casually into the building, moving past the press. But there was one reporter who was much more persistent than the rest.

Lois Lane ran up the steps and made her way before Superman blocking his way.

"Oh no." groaned Superman into his hand as she stood there.

"Superman." She said pulling out a pen and paper." Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"We know who you are ." said Green Lantern.

"What do you have to say about this meeting?" asked Lois." What is your intention of meeting the Legion of Doom here? Also what is-"

"No comment." Superman said cutting her off. Then he moved his arm forward and moved her aside, leading the way as the other members followed him.

They made their way inside Lois pouting as they walked past her. The JL made their way inside and came upon Batman and one other figure.

"Batman." Said Superman going up and addressing him." I'm glad you could make it. Did you find us a lawyer?"

"One of the best." Said Batman. He stepped aside and revealed the Question to be there.

"Hello." Said Question waving to them.

"Oh." Groaned the League.

"You had to pick him?" whispered Wonder Woman to Batman as she pulled him aside to talk with her and Superman.

"Despite his reputation he's actually a very smart man." Batman retorted.

"How'd you even get him to agree to this?" asked Superman.

"It was easier than you might think."

**Flashback to Yesterday**

Batman and Green Arrow stood before a large metal door. Batman reached up and pounded on it. They'd been told by Superman to get the best man they could for the job, and the best man for the job was behind that door. Batman reached up and pounded on the door.

Question sat in his room, gazing at his computer. He was much more interested in his computer screen than at the half-naked Huntress lay back on his bed.

"You coming to bed or what?" she asked rubbing her index finger against the mattress.

"Busy." Was all he replied as he still looked at his computer.

"You're always busy. What about me, what about us, what about our 'special alone time'?" she cooed seductively.

"Sex?" said Question." Sorry Ice Cream men are liars." He wasn't aware of it but Huntress had gotten up and was walking over to him." They claim there are only 31 flavors but I have evidence here that suggests- AH!" he shrieked as Huntress reached over and grabbed his tie, yanking on it and pulling him to his feet.

"Then I'll just have to make it work for both of us." She said holding his head close to her.

Green Arrow and Batman stood outside the door. But listening in they could hear strange noises. They heard banging, crashing and above all moaning.

"Oh Yea." Moaned Huntress." Say my name, say my name!"

"Bwah!" shuttered Arrow. Batman reached up and pounded on the door, this time much harder than before. The noises subsided and a few seconds later the Question appeared at the door.

His shirt was nearly torn off, his hair ruffled, pants nearly falling off, but his tie was tight and looked as if someone was yanking at it from behind the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Question, we need your help." Told Batman." The Justice League is about to be hit with some Legal issues. We think your expertize might help."

"Interesting. Intriguing." Said Question." I'll start immediately." But then there was a sharp yank on his tie that caused him to choke for a moment." On second thought, give me fifteen minutes." Then she shut the door and the noises began again.

**End Flashback**

"Just like that huh?" asked Wonder Woman. Batman nodded causing Wonder Woman and Superman to shutter.

"Gentlemen and lady." Announced Question." If we'll just proceed into the next room we can begin this meeting." The he led the way with the rest of the League following. But then Question stopped at the door." Follow my lead." He said turning back to the Leaguers. He looked at them and saw the skepticism in their eyes." Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Uh." Came the grunted reply of all the members.

"I trust you." Said Batman stepping up.

"Then that'll have to suffice." Said Question. Then he pushed open the door and they entered inside, only to find the room already had several occupants in it.

There was Lex Luthor, Bane, Atomic Skull, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, and Parasite.

"Welcome." Said Lex with a particularly sinister smile on his face. Then he motioned over to a nearby table with plenty of seats for them all." Shall we get started?"

Meanwhile with the Teen Titans.

The Team had done as they were told and stayed out of the matters at hand, so they preoccupied themselves with another mission. In an attempt to prove themselves they took their ship and headed into outer space, heading towards the Dark Planet of Apokolips.

"ETA 5 minutes." Told Cyborg over the radio.

"Very good." Said Robin." Here's the plan team, we get in, find Darkseid and beat him before he can attack Earth."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Beast Boy." None of us have ever been here before."

"It can't be all bad." Commented Starfire." Superman has done it alone before."

"None of us are Superman." Replied Beast Boy.

"No but we've got something just as good." Said Robin." We've got Superboy." The boy in question stood proudly at his fond mentioning.

"If your all just about finished." Said Cyborg." We're beginning our decent. Taken us in slow." With little to no strenuous effort they managed to land on Apokolips in a safe fashion. Then they began to unload form the ship.

"So this is Apokolips." Told Starfire. Everyone looked around at the fire and desolation everywhere, several statues stood up of the lord of darkness himself.

"I like it." Commented Raven.

"You would." Said Beast Boy.

"If you're about finished." Said Superboy. "We've got a job to do."

"Right." Agreed Robin. "Titans move." Then the team began making their way 'stealth fully ' across the land. They might have thought they looked discrete but there were eyes watching everyone, the residents of Apokolips were aware of their visitors.

Meanwhile back on earth with the Justice League and Legion of Doom. The two groups sat across from each other. Question across from Luthor, Superman from Skull, Batman from Bane, Green Lantern from Sinestro, Wonder Woman from Star Sapphire, and Flash from Parasite.

"So." Said Lex." Shall we begin?"

"If you'd like." Answered Question.

"Why Superman." Said Lex turning to him." I didn't know you were leaving your future in such 'Questionable' hands." He chuckled at his joke. Superman just rolled his eyes and sighed.

" ." said Question." If you'd like to begin being that you are the sewing party."

"I suppose." Said Lex as he produced a small piece of paper and slid it across the table to Question who took it." Being as you want to keep your little friends out of jail, these are our list of demands." Questioned turned and passed it on to Superman and Batman.

"Secret Identities." Read off Batman." Weakeness, Blueprints of the watchtower."

"And before you ask." Said Luthor." I WILL be building my own."

"These demands are ridiculous!" exclaimed Superman.

"I know it might be a little much." Commented Lex darkly." But you should be willing to agree to them…. For the children." But then Atomic Skull leaned over and tapped Lex on the shoulder."What?"

"Those aren't the terms we came up with." Told Skull. The rest of the Legion members looked at Lex and nodded their agreement. The League all perked up and listened on with concerned interest.

"Well pardon me." Said Lex." But I saw it fit to 'remake' the list."

"But it was our list." Told Bane.

"Well it was stupid." Said Lex. But then Skull reached over and grabbed the list from Batman, then crumpled it up." What are you doing?!"

"If we're negotiating for terms, it'll be our list." Told Skull. Bane pulled s sheet of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table to Batman.

"It's not even an official list of terms!" exclaimed Lex." It's just a list of your demands!"

"Well that's what this is." Said Bane.

"You wrote it in Crayon!" yelled Lex. Batman and the rest of the League all leaned in and read the list. Sure enough it was written in crayon reading 'List of Demands' at the top. Not only was it written very poorly in crayon but there were several poorly drawn pictures on it.

"My name on all your license plates." Read off Batman." Who's my name?" he asked looking at them. The whole group raised their hand except for Lex.

"I want a fifty-third state named after me!" exclaimed Atomic Skull pointing at them.

"Where do we get the fifty-first and second?" asked Superman.

"I want property rights to the sun." said Star Sapphire.

"How the hell do you do that?" asked Green Lantern.

"Touch Wonder Woman's boobs." Read off Batman. And right next to that on the list was a little drawing of Parasite doing just that. They all turned and looked at Parasite who smiled devious as he fondled the air. " Money." Continued Batman reading." Okay that's the one simple thing on this list."

"But why do you need 100 gagillion dollars?" asked Green Lantern.

"Medical Damages." Replied Skull as he and Bane sat back smugly.

"Damages?" asked Superman." All you had was a cut on your elbow." He pointed to Skull's elbow were a Winnie the Pooh band aid covered the cut in question.

"Sure I've got a cut on my elbow now." Said Skull." But in six months my back might give out, then what?" he crossed his arms triumphantly.

Superman was silent for a moment." You bastards." He finally said.

Meanwhile with the Titans on Apokolips.

The team had so far been able to make their way into Darkseid's fortress without being detected.

The Titans slowly made their way around, making sure to scan their surroundings for any contact. But when they looked around they saw no one, in fact there was no one around at all.

"Don't you think this is strange?" asked Raven.

"What?" asked Superboy to her.

"We've been sneaking around, yet we haven't been found."

"Maybe we're just too good at it." Said Beast Boy.

"Yea." Agreed Cyborg." Trust me, this place won't know what hit 'em after we're-AH!" he was suddenly cut off as a giant boulder flew over and hit him, sending him back against the ground.

"Cyborg!" yelled Robin in shock.

"See!" hollered a voice from above them. The Titans all looked up to see Kalibak, General Steppenwolf, Granny Goodness, and the Furies standing there looking down at them." Just like I said." Told Kalibak." Superman." He pointed to Superboy. "And the Justice League are here."

"It appears you are right." Said Steppenwolf arming himself.

"What good luck." Commented Granny." That they had to come all this way to die. Darkseid will be pleased. Furies, take them!" Then Stompa, Gilotina, and Mad Harriet all jumped down and into battle. Kalibak and Steppenwolf followed as well.

"Titans prepare for battle." Commanded Robin. Then the warriors of Apokolips were on them.

Kalibak jumped down and quickly tackled Superboy. Slamming him against a brick wall.

Robin did battle with Steppenwolf, Robin with his pole Steppenwolf his spear. Robin reached out and jabbed with his pole only for Steppenwolf to block, but then Robin swung up and tried to kick him in the face. But Steppenwolf ducked under his kick then swung up and elbowed Robin in the face. The boy wonder stumbled back. Then Steppenwolf lunged forward and jabbed his spear at him but Robin was able to block.

Beast Boy turned into a bear and let out a roar. But then Stompa ran up and punched him in the face, Beast Boy turned and swatted her back. Stompa only reached back up and punched him again which Beast Boy replied with another of his own.

Starfire took the skies and quickly began firing starbolts at the following furies. She was able to hit Mad Harriet knocking her back onto the ground. When he she looked ahead there was Gilotina, hanging onto the wall. She reached out her arm and Starfire flew right into it, hitting her throat. Then she flew towards the ground and crashed.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin. But then Steppenwolf jabbed his spear forward and hit Robin with the end of it, knocking him to the ground.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent boy." He said.

Kalibak continued to hammer Superboy into the wall, pounding him in with punch after punch.

" Father will be pleased to hear I have destroyed you." He said." New outfit or not you are nothing to-" But then Superboy leaned up and punched him in the face. Kalibak stumbled back holding his face.

"Don't be so sure." He said. Then he lunged forward and swung again. But Kalibak just caught his fist, then snapped Superboy's wrist.

"AH!" Superboy yelled as he stumbled back. Then Kalibak swung forward and punched Superboy in the face, forcing him back to the wall. Superboy then fell onto the ground where Kalibak kicked him.

Both Raven and Beast Boy were thrown against the wall, flattening each other out. Raven was knocked back once again by Steppenwolf, when he looked up Steppenwolf stomped down on his face.

Cyborg was finally able to push the rock on him but when he looked up there was Kalibak. He raised his boot and brought it down, stomping on Cyborg's face knocking him out.

The next time the Titans were awake they found themselves chained and being led down the dark hallways of Darkseid's fortress. Their assailants around them and Granny leading the way.

"Oh, this might be a problem." Commented Robin.

"We might have made a mistake leaving Earth." Said Superboy.

"We are so screwed." Added Beast Boy.

"This is perfect." She chuckled. "Darkseid will be most pleased with this."

They approached the throne room, making their way to its center. Looking up at the long stairway they saw the throne was facing the other way looking at the fire. The only thing visible from the throne was a long, large arm and in the hand was a large goblet that was being twirled in the hand.

"Great Darkseid." Said Granny kneeling down along with the rest of the party, the Titans being forced to do so." We bring you a gift, the captured Justice League."

Meanwhile back with the Justice League and Legion of Doom. Superman had chosen to take a quick break and get some water, Parasite was rattling off a list of irrelevant stuff he want much to the boredom of the Justice League and Lex Luthor.

So Superman stepped outside and began venting. He clenched his fist hard as he huffed and puffed marching around the room. Then he stopped as he noticed someone standing nearby. Looking over he recognized it as Lois Lane.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said walking up." To see how things are going."

"You don't want to know." He groaned.

"Try me."

"Parasite just keeps rambling off useless things he wants."

"Such as?"

"A waterbed. What the heck do I have to do with him getting a waterbed?"

"Oh well that will never do." Commented Lois." I'm gonna stick to the old line of World Domination." She turned and began writing down in her notebook.

"What?" he asked turning to her." Oh lord you're not just here for the article are you?"

"We've all got to make a living Clark." She said turning back to him." So anything else come up."

"No." said Superman in an annoyed tone. Then he turned and began to walk off, but Lois was determined and needed more information for her article.

"Lex offered me a job." She suddenly blurted out. It was the random but the first thing she could think of, and it worked because it stopped Superman in his tracks.

"What?" he asked turning back to her.

"Luthor offered me a job at Lexcorp." Lied Lois." And it pays four times as more than I make now, I don't know but I might take him up on the offer."

"What?!" exclaimed Superman." Well why don't you just go down to **HELL** and work for the **DEVIL**!" Then he turned and marched back to the meeting room.

"Can I quote you on that." Snickered Lois to herself as she wrote it down.

Superman marched back into the meeting room flinging the doors open. Not much had changed since he left, Parasite was still standing up rattling off his lists of wants.

"And I want a unicycle, a pet alligator named 'Antony'." He said counting on his fingers.

"What do we have to do with any of this?!" said Wonder Woman.

"Oh." Said Parasite suddenly remembering something." And where's Giganta." This suddenly got the attention of the Justice Leaguers, most notably Flash." Cause I wanna fuck her."

"What?!" exclaimed Flash in a sudden frenzy of emotions as he jolted in his seat."Fuck you!" he spat back as he shot up. Parasite and the villains all shuttered back as he did so.

"What he means is." Said Green Lantern as he put his hand on Flash's shoulder and sat him back down." That's out of our jurisdiction. You'd have to talk to her about it."

"Damn it." Said Parasite as he sat back down and pouted.

"Oh." Spoke up Star Sapphire." I won't to be choked out by Superman." The Heroes all flinched back in utter shock, Superman the most." He has really strong hands." She said with a smile.

"Superman." Said Lex." If you ever wanted to break your 'No kill' rule, please do it now and punch a hole in my head." He pointed to his forehead, shwoing where he'd like to be hit.

"I mean cause that would be hot right." rambled Star Sapphire." Because getting choked to death is one of my fantasies. Like just getting the shit choked out of me and-"

"Shut up!" yelled Bane as he reached over and slapped her across the face, silencing her rant.

"HEY!" yelled Green Lantern as he and all the other heroes quickly shot up to their feet." Not cool!"

"Shut up!" said Bane pointing to them.

"Yea shut up." Said Star Sapphire to them. Then she turned back to Bane." Have you got another one in you?" she cooed at him. Bane moved back away from her and ended up brushing resting against Skull.

"I think it's really weird." Said Bane." That you get turned on by physical violence."

"Not just physical." Star Sapphire confirmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Commented Lex rubbing his eyes." You see what I have to deal with?" he said looking at the Justice League.

"Yea no kidding." Said Question." I thought we had it easy."

"Well at least your productive." Began Lex." We-" But then he stopped himself because that was it. He snapped his head to the Leaguers with his eyes wide open." That's it." He said pointing at them." That's what we want."

"Want what?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I want to know how you operate." Told Lex sitting down, pulling out a paper and pen." What makes you function so well as a unit."

"Well." Began Superman rubbing his head, unsure of the idea." I don't know if we-" But Batman gave him a slight jab in the ribs.

"Deal." He said.

"Very well begin." Said Lex prepared to write.

"Well." Began Batman." We allow drinking on the watchtower."

"What?!" exclaimed Superman. This was a completely untrue fact.

"Really?" asked Lex.

"Oh yes." Spoke up Question." We have happy hour, and we like to have parties every night. Makes the work place more open."

"Interesting." Said Lex as he wrote it down.

"Batman." whispered Superman leaning next to him." What are you doing?"

"Beating him at his own game." Replied Batman." Play along."

"I can't do that." He whispered back." It's not in my nature to lie, even to Luthor."

"What else, what else?" he asked.

"We allow no sex in any of our establishments." Told wonder Woman." Distracts everyone from working."

"Huh." Said Lex." I had heard the exact opposite."

"You might want to check your sources then." Replied Wonder Woman. Lex looked over his shoulder at his fellow Legion of Doom members all much too busy to help him, and were instead arguing with each other.

"Diana, what are you doing?" said Superman to her.

"Playing along." She whispered.

"Superman." Said Lex." You can confirm this actions right." Now Superman was on the spot, the deciding factor in this meeting. He could go against his morals and lie or to save the Titans or give in and tell the truth.

"Well." Began Superman." We…the League….um..um"

"He just won't say so because he hasn't had sex in over a year." Said Wonder Woman.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Superman.

"He doesn't have sex." Added Batman.

"I told you that's not true. I-"

"Oh Superman, you poor bastard." Said Lex as he continued to write. Superman sat back on his chair with a pout as Wonder Woman and Batman smirked at him." What else?"

"Tacos." Spoke up Flash." EVERY Tuesday, and I mean EVERY Tuesday."

The meeting continued on like that for some time, the League members rattling off list of irrelevant and simple things that they pretty much don't do.

The Meeting concluded sooner than expected. Lex walking out with his list thinking it would help him in untimely destroying the Justice League. The Legion of Doom party followed after him, still arguing amongst themselves then lastly the Justice League walked out. They all tried to make it look as if the meeting didn't go their way, trying to hide their smirks and grins under sorrow. Superman played it better than anyone because he was actually sad for having helped in lying.

"Well." Chuckled Lex as he turned to the heroes." We thank you for this." He pointed to the list." And for it we won't pursue charges on your little friends. But you will all pay for it in the long run, when the Legion of Doom rises and destroys the Justice League."

The League was silent for a moment but then decided to react." Oh No." said Flash in an unimpressed dramatic voice. "What ever shall we do?"

Lex then clicked his wrist and the Legion of Doom was teleported away, back to their base in the swamps.

"This is perfect." Said Lex gazing at the list." With this we will destroy the Justice League, and-" He looked around and saw the rest of his party was not around." Where are you all going?" he asked as he saw them walking back to the base.

"It's getting late." Said Skull." If we hurry we might be able to make it to the slumber party."

"What? NO!" We can't do that, we need to start on the corrections this list has given us. If we are to destroy the Justice League we-"

"Let's put it to a vote." Said Sinestro." All in favor of the Sleeping over raise your hand." Then Sinestro and all the villains put their hands up, except Lex." Sorry baldie, but your outvoted." Then the Legion all ran back to the base, ready to join the Slumber Party."

Lex just went limp for a second, then he turned over and fell onto the ground. The List he made fell down and covered his face." I'm surrounded by idiots." He muttered.

Meanwhile on Apokolips.

"Great Darkseid." Said Granny." We have brought you the defeated Justice League."

"Look Father." Said Kalibak grabbing Superboy and moving him forward." Superman." The chair now turned around and there sat Darkseid, still stirring his cup in his hand." They had invaded us and we stopped them. We-"

"That is not the Justice League." Spoke up Darkseid.

"What?" asked his confused followers. Darkseid emptied his cup in the fire and then began descending his steps. It wasn't until he stood before them that the Titans saw what a massive sight he was.

"Lord Darkseid." Said Granny." What do you mean? Of course this is the Justice League."

"Wrong." Said Darkseid." These are the Teen Titans, the followers of the Justice League. Where are they?" he asked to Robin." Are they following you here?" Robin only flinched back and did not answer.

"Speak when spoken to." Said Steppenwolf as she kicked him in the ribs.

"No." groaned Robin." We are the only ones here."

"A pity." Said Darkseid shaking his head." What fool to they take more for, thinking I cannot handle a bunch of children." He turned his back on the Titans and looked the other way.

" What would you have us do with them, Great Darkseid?" asked Granny.

"Kill them." answered Darkseid. As ordered Steppenwolf and the Furies moved in ready to deliver the killing blow to the Titans." Wait." He quickly ordered." Wait." He said again stopping them." I've thought of a better use for them." Then he stood and loomed over the Titans with a threatening stare.

Meanwhile the Justice League had withdrawn from the meeting place and returned to the watchtower.

They arrived via teleporter and their presence was quickly noticed by all the Justice League. All was quiet; nobody knew how the meeting had gone or what the outcome was.

Everyone was silent, waiting to hear the news from the group. Then Flash stepped up.

"WE DID IT!" he yelled. Then the watchtower echoed with the sound of cheering and cries of approval. The small group began walking down and around the watchtower, getting friendly gestures and comments from the Leaguers they passed.

They were all pleased with their efforts, with except for one. Superman trailed at the end of group and unlike everyone else who was happy he seemed sad.

"What's with him?" asked Lantern looking back at him.

"I don't believe it." Muttered Superman." In two days I commit a crime and lie." Then he shuttered.

"He'll be fine." Said Batman.

Meanwhile Question returned to him room. He walked in and took off his coat, then with a twirl of his feet he put his coat and hat on the hanger. Then with an extra spring in his step he walked over to his fridge.

He was either aware of it, or he choose not to address it but Huntress was lying across his bed with a robe on.

"So how did it go?" she asked. Question walked over to the fridge, opened it and took out a drink.

"Oh the usual." He said as he spun around and faced her." I was awesome."

"You won the case?" asked Huntress surprised.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Oh! That's great." She said getting up and hugging him. Then she stepped back and put her hands on the robe." Make Love to me."

"Sorry." Said Question stepping back." But I've got some-" He stopped as Huntress undid the robe and allowed it to fall to the floor." Oh." He moaned at the sight.

Meanwhile the rest of the League reconvened in the meeting room.

"Well that went better than expected." Said Flash.

"Speak for yourself." Said Superman sulking.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Clark." Said Wonder Woman." Things will be alright." Just then J'ohn walked in.

"J'ohn good to see you." She said turning to him." You won't believe how the case went. We-"

"It'll have to wait." Said J'ohn." We have a serious problem."

The League quickly reconvened on the bridge where J'ohn was typing away at the computer." We received this message ten minutes ago." He said. Then with the click of a button a screen came up and there was Darkseid.

"Darkseid." Said Superman.

"Citizens of Earth lend me your ears." Began Darkseid." This is a message to the Justice League. Some associates of yours have recently come into my possession, found sneaking around on my planet."

"What is he talking about?" asked Batman.

"They are fine, for now." Continued Darkseid. The camera paneled away from him for a moment and then it was revealed the Teen Titans were his hostages. Each beaten up and chained down.

The Justice League all gasped in shock.

"You should never have sent children to do this job. And I am deeply insulted that you sent them to me, not coming to attack me yourselves. So I will give you a choice." He sat back form the screen and put his hands together." The Earth must submit to my rule or your little friends will die." Then the message went fuzzy and Darkseid's face disappeared as it went blank.

Then all was quiet on the watchtower.

"S-So." Flash spoke up first." W-What do we do?" The team was silent and all began scanning the room, expecting an answer to drop down from the sky. Slowly they began to pace around the room. Superman walked over and leaned on the table. Batman walked over and stood next to him.

"The way I see it." Said Batman."We have only one option." Superman looked at him and nodded.


	18. On the Clock part 2

**Note:Here's part 2 of the last of these stories, as indicated in the last chapter it's going to get very dramatic. After you've read please leave a review of what you think so far**

**On the Clock part 2**

**The Watchtower, Thirty minutes later**

The Justice League was in a frenzy. After Darkseid's message was viewed the entire place went into hysteria. It wasn't because of the message itself it was what came after. The heroes had a choice to make, surrender Earth and save the Titans or Leave the Titans to die on Apokolips. But the choice they made was obvious from the beginning.

Wonder Woman flew across the watchtower, flying back to the watchtower to meet with Batman on the bridge.

"Bruce." She said as she flew down and stood next to him.

"Diana." He said turning to her." Are we ready?"

"As ready as we're going to be. The team has been assembled. You'd better call Clark, it's time." Batman nodded and then turned to the computer. He clicked a button and spoke into it.

"Clark, it's Bruce." He said into it." It's time." Then Batman turned and let with Wonder Woman.

Superman wasn't actually on the watchtower at all, in fact he was 92,960,000 miles away. Almost immediately following the message he flew off to the sit in the sun. Being that apocalypse had a red sun, he wanted to store all the energy he could.

He sat there in the sun but then his ear piece clicked." Clark, it's Bruce." It said." It's time." Superman opened his eyes, then turned and shot back out into space and flew for the watchtower.

Wonder Woman and Batman made their way to the hanger bay were the team waited. The Team was made up of any Justice Leaguer worthy enough or volunteered to go to Apokolips. But even amongst the world's mightiest heroes there were too few for even that task.

The two walked into the hanger and met with the team Wonder Woman put together. There was Captain Atom, Green Lantern, Booster Gold, B'wana Beast, Zatanna, along with Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman.

"This is everyone?" asked Batman as he and Wonder Woman approached.

"They were the only ones who volunteered." She replied.

"It's not like your asking something easy." Said Lantern approaching the two." We're not talking about stopping a bank robbery or an earthquake here."

"We understand the gravity of the situation." Said Atom." As does everyone else."

Right then at that moment the hanger doors opened and in flew Superman down before the group.

"Recharged?" asked Batman.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Superman. He cocked his head and looked at the others." Is this everyone?"

"This is it." Said Wonder Woman.

"Right." Nodded Superman." Thank you for coming everyone. This won't be an easy job, and I'm glad you've all decided to help us with it."

"Kal!" called a voice. Superman turned around and saw Supergirl flying towards him. She came down and landed before him." Kal, I heard about what you're planning to do and I want to come with you."

"Thank you Kara." Said Superman putting his hands on her shoulders." But you have to stay here."

"What?! No I want to go with you. I can help."

"It is most appreciated. But we need some of us to stay behind."

"No! You'll need all the help you can get and-"

"Cousin." Said Superman into her ear as he pulled her head close to his." I can't fight at full power when I'm worried about you." Then he stood back up and noticed the sorrow in her eyes." Besides, if we don't come back the Leagues going to need some firepower for when Darkseid invades."

Supergirl bit her lip and held back her tears. Then she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Superman putting her head in his chest. Then after several moments she stepped back.

"Good luck Kal." She said. Then she turned and flew off. Superman exhaled a deep breath.

"Is it possible?" spoke up Booster." To invade Apokolips?"

"Not as we are now." Said Batman. He turned his head to Superman." We're going to need a guide." In truth the group knew very little about Apokolip's structure, having never been there long enough to determine anything.

So before anything else could be done Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman all headed down to earth to get one last member. Little did they know they'd get more than they bargained for.

The three stood before a normal looking home, their presence attracting some attention from the neighbors.

Superman raised his hand and knocked on the door. The sound of feet against the ground could be heard on the other side and then the door opened to reveal Barda standing there.

"Barda." Said Wonder Woman." We need your help."

"Now's not exactly a good time." Replied Barda.

"We insist." Said Wonder Woman." Something's come up."

"Do come in." said Barda stepping aside." Tell me all about it." So the heroes entered Superman first, then Wonder Woman, then Batman." Only I should warn you." Superman rounded the corner into the living room." I have company over you might not-"

"AH!" yelled Superman at the sight of seeing Lashina sitting on the sofa.

"Like." Finished Barda. Superman quickly turned around and made his way to the front door, only for Batman to stand in his way.

"The mission, the mission." He grunted while holding Superman in place.

"Oh the Justice League." Said Lashina." How very interesting." Both Barda and Wonder Woman sat down on the sofa while Batman still tried to restrain Superman.

"So what brings you here?" asked Barda to Wonder Woman.

"We need your help. Actually." She added turning to Lashina." We could use both your helps."

"Why?" asked Barda. In the background Batman had managed to push Superman into the living room.

"We're planning on going to Apokolips to rescue the Teen Titans." Superman now began to hover in the air and over Batman's head." We don't know the layout of the land, but you two do." But Batman grabbed his cape and began pulling at it.

"Diana, I don't know." Said Barda.

"I'll do it." Said Lashina.

"What?!" asked Barda and Wonder Woman confused.

"Why not? It'll be fun, adventure and danger."

"Well that sounds good to me." Said Wonder Woman standing up.

"I'm not sure about this." Said Barda.

"C'mon Truckasourous." Said Lashina as she began jerking Barda by her shoulders." Let's go, let's go." Then Lashina headed for the door after Wonder Woman.

Barda just growled to herself but did get up and follow them.

Batman continued to yank and pull at Superman's cape, who had grabbed onto the ceiling.

"C'mon boys." Said Wonder Woman to them." We've got our team, let's go." Superman fell off the ceiling and on top of Batman.

"One last thing." Said Lashina to Wonder Woman." I have one small condition with this mission."

Elsewhere in the city at a local dinner. A waitress walked up to a man in a big gray hat and jacket sitting at a table alone.

"What'll it be, sir?" she asked.

"Whiskey." He responded in a gravelly voice.

"It's ten in the morning, sir." She replied.

"Didn't ask you what time it was." He responded. He looked up at her and at the sight of his disfigured face she quickly turned and walked away.

Then man then pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to light up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Wonder Woman as she and the rest of the team observed the man from the outside window.

"No that's him alright." Said Lashina." Let me go in and sweet talk him, then he'll come along for sure." She took a step forward ready to do the deed but was held back by Superman.

"You'd better let us do that." He said pulling her back.

Jonah took a puff of his cigarette and blew smoke into the air. But someone behind him licked their fingers and then put the over the tip of the cigarette, smothering it out.

"I believe this is a no smoking area." Said a voice coming up from behind him. Jonah didn't have to face the person to know who it was. Batman and Superman sat down, taking up both seats on Jonah's side.

"Space man." Said Jonah to Superman." Dark Knight." To Batman." Is my time machine finished yet?"

"We're still working on it." Said Batman." We're here about something else."

"And what's that?"

"We have a job for you." Told Superman." But it's a potentially dangerous one."

"I don't come cheap for things like that."

"We're going to send you home."

"That's for my job of gettin the clown. This here is something different entirely." Batman grabbed a nearby napkin and pulled out a pen. Then he scribbled some numbers down on it.

"This good enough for you?" he asked sliding it over to Jonah. Jonah observed the napkin and what was on it.

"You've got yourselves a deal." Said Jonah leaning over and shaking Batman's hand." Let's ride." Then he spun his seat around and saw the rest of the team waiting outside. And amongst them he saw a familiar face. Lashina pressed herself against the window and waved to him.

"Their part of our team." Told Superman.

"I should have reckoned." Said Jonah."Then I've got one condition on this." He said holding on finger up.

"What's that?" asked Batman.

"You keep that woman at least ten feet away from me." He pointed to Lashina. Superman and Batman looked to Lashina, then to each other, then back at Jonah.

"Fair enough." Said Superman.

Then with the team all fixed up and ready to go, they boarded the javelin and flew off to Apokolips.

The team was a wide variety of people ranging from Superman humans to Magicians to Giant Women to Cowboys and regular humans. So needless to say there was little conversation between them on the ride over.

The Plane ride continued on and became uneasily quiet. Zatanna sat in her chair and couldn't help but think this whole situation over. She'd never been to Apokolips before but she had never heard good things about it nor about the ruler of the planet. She didn't notice it but her hand began to shake on the arm of her chair. But B'wana Beast was sitting next to her and noticed.

He reached over and put his hand over her's suppressing the shaking. She turned and looked up at him and he looked back at her. Then she leaned across her seat and rest her head against his.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He said. Lashina watched the couple and then looked over to her own love interest.

Jonah sat in his chair, cleaning out his revolvers and loading them. He wasn't aware of it but he had caught the eye of someone in the Javelin, only it wasn't because of the scar on his face.

Green Lantern was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking Jonah over curiously. Jonah finished loading his guns and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Then taking out a match and running it along his boot, he brought the light to his cigarette. Then he took a puff and blew smoke into the air.

It got the attention of everyone in the javelin only nobody wanted to say anything, well except one.

"Do you mind putting that out?" asked Lantern.

"No." Jonah replied not even bothering to look up at him. He blew some more smoke and it drifted through the air and into Lantern's face.

"Well do you mind blowing your smoke somewhere else?"

"No." Batman and Superman turned around and watched as Green Lantern walked up to Jonah The cowboy casually guided his hand to his belt, hovering over his gun.

"Is that a confederate uniform?" asked Green Lantern poking a finger at him.

"Very observant of you."

"Well I don't think I like that." Jonah picked his head up and looked Lantern in the eye, cigarette dangling from his mouth. But he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and spoke.

"Don't think I care." He replied. Then Jonah blew his smoke into Lantern's face. He grimaced for a moment and would have retorted but then Batman spoke up.

"John, front and center." Green Lantern turned around and then walked up to Batman leaving Jonah behind.

"What?" he asked as he stood before him.

"When we land you'll have a very specific job." Told Batman." You and Captain Atom will be in charge of rescuing the Titans." Lantern looked over his shoulder at Atom who was listening on close by." While the rest of us create a distraction." He added looking back at everyone else, speaking so they could hear him. Everyone heard the plan and understood it." Barda, will be your guide."

"Yes!" exclaimed Lashina, then she looked over at Jonah. Jonah just cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone to look at him. When he locked eyes with Superman and Batman he nodded over to Lashina.

"Right." Said Batman. Then he turned back to Lantern." Lashina will be your guide, Barda will stay with us."

"Oh." Pouted Lashina as she sat back in her chair.

The flight continued on and the team soon found themselves landing on Apokolips. Then they exited their ship.

"Alright." Said Superman to them." We all know the assignment, go!" Lanteran and Atom quickly took to the skies and began to fly but Lashina stayed behind for a moment to preoccupied with watching Jonah.

"Lashina!" called Lantern from the sky." C'mon, we need you to show us were to go." Suddenly taken out of her gaze Lashina quickly turned and ran off, showing them the way.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Booster.

"You guys." Said Superman looking at them." You'll be fine down here."

"You speak as if you weren't going with us." Said Zatanna.

"I'm not." Replied Superman." I've got some unfinished business of my own here." He turned and looked across the lands at a familiar looking tower he knew all too well, the fortress of Darkseid." I'll see you into the city." He said looking back at them." But I go my own way from there."

Meanwhile the rest of the team was getting along fine, sneaking around the main courtyard.

"Good so far." Whispered Booster.

"THERE THEY ARE!" yelled a voice form above. Everyone looked up to see Granny along with the entire army of Apokolips there.

"Way to jinx us Booster." Said Beast.

"Kill them all!" yelled Granny. Then the army of flying Para demons flew down upon them. Superman just flew into the air fast than anyone could see, knocking most of the monsters away with the force of his flying.

They all fell and landed like flies on the ground. Superman then began to fly to Darkseid's palace, the Para-demons jumping on him to slow him down but to no avail. They eventually covered him so much that he could only see with one eye. But with one eye he could see he was getting closer to Darkseid's palace, a statue of his enemy getting closer and closer.

"DARKSEID!" yelled Superman as he flew through the air. Then he crashed into the palace ceiling, shaking the Para-demons off him and landing in the middle of the room.

"Well don't bother knocking." Said a voice. Superman looked up and saw Darkseid standing at the bottom of his throne, several feet away." After all we're old friends."

"Where are the Titans?" asked Superman standing up.

"Your little friends are fine." Said Darkseid as he took a step forward." For now anyway. But that's not why you're really here is it?"

"Why else would we come back to hell on earth if not to save them?"

"I didn't mean your team, I meant you." Darkseid pointed to Superman." The Team your apart of might be here to save them, but YOU came here with an entirely different purpose." Superman just ducked his head so Darkseid couldn't see his face." Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No." said Superman looking back up at him." You are right. But talking about it won't change anything."

"So true." Agreed Darkseid." But you know it's a futile effort, I have already won." The two starred each other down. Then Darkseid jumped into the air and Superman flew up to intercept him. The force made when the two collided shook the very ground.

Meanwhile with the rest of the team.

The Para-demons swarmed around them. Batman through several exploding Bata-rangs, destroying the demons. Jonah stood atop a large rocks, shooting them as they swarmed around him.

Zatanna with a wave of her magic wand turned a group of Para-demons into flowers, then turned others into bubbles.

Wonder Woman had a Para-demon in her lasso. She swung it around, hitting others knocking them out of the sky.

Booster flew across the sky, blasting the demons left and right. But then Kalibak jumped up and grabbed Booster's leg. Then holding onto him, he brought him down and slammed him onto the ground. Then Kalibak reached down and grabbed Booster's neck.

But then B'wana Beast ran over and jumped down on Kalibak, driving his elbow into the villain's back.

Barda locked her ax against Gilotina's sword. The pushed against the other, but then Barda punched Gilotina and then kicked out her legs. She brought her ax up and swung down but Gilotina managed to roll out of the way.

Meanwhile in the palace.

The two collided in the air and Darkseid punched Superman in the face, then a second time. Superman flew back and onto the ground. When he looked up Darkseid came flying down at him, so Superman quickly rolled out of the way.

But Darkseid set his foot down and caught Superman's cape, stopping him for a moment. Then Darkseid reached over and punched Superman again. The man of Steele stumbled for a moment but then swung back and punched Darkseid across the face. The God stumbled back, off Superman's cape.

Then Superman charged Darkseid and slammed him into the wall. But then Darkseid just swung his arm down and slapped Superman in the face, sending him stumbling off. Darkseid reached out and grabbed Superman's cape, swung him around and then slammed him into the wall.

Superman hit the wall and then fell to the ground. When he looked up Darkseid reached down and grabbed onto his face. He held him there for a moment before he began to feel an intense burning, looking at the back of his hand he could see two red marks.

Darkseid quickly retracted his hand and held it while Superman stood there. The two then looked at the other and at the same time Superman shot his heat vision and Darkseid his omega beams.

The two blast fought against the other for several seconds, neither really gaining a definitive edge. But then with extra force from Superman he was able to fire stronger blast, hitting back Darkseid's and then hitting him.

Darkseid stumbled back from the initial blast. Then Superman flew forward and grabbed onto Darkseid. Then he flew him through the walls of the palace, slamming Darkseid against them. He continued flying until they were out of the palace.

Surrounding the Palace of Apokolips was a giant fire pit. When they flew over it Superman then let go of Darkseid. But the God would not be stopped so easily, he quickly reached out and grabbed onto Superman bringing him down with him.

The two then began exchanging punch after punch as they continued to fall down towards the rising fire. But then with one great punch from Superman he was able to free himself of Darkseid's grip causing him to fall back into the fire.

Darkseid screamed as he fell back, Superman watching him until the flames surrounded him. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down for now.

Superman then flew to outside of the fire and onto the ground.

Meanwhile with the rescue team. Atom and Green Lantern flew above Lashina who gave the two directions and were to go.

"This way." Called Lashina as she pointed the two to the right. She then made the turn and the two followed her. When they rounded the corner they came to a large metal door, with no knob or key.

"Well isn't this convenient." Said Atom as he and lantern touched down to the ground.

"It's funny." Commented Lashina as she stood there." I was almost certain there was a lock to this somewhere. I don't know how we'll get in now."

Lantern put his hand on her shoulder and moved her aside." Let me try it my way." He said.

"You can't pick a lock man, I know you." Commented Atom. But with one swing from his arm a giant green fist appeared that bashed down the door.

"That seemed to do the trick." Commented Atom. Lashina then led the way down the halls of the dungeon, the two leaguers following after her.

Meanwhile Superman just touched back to the ground after defeating Darkseid. He took one look at the fire pit, then began to turn and walk away. He looked up and saw the skies began to darken, the faint sound of thunder could be heard. He didn't notice however a large dark figure with burning red eyes rising out of the fire behind him.

Darkseid let out a roar as he reached down and grabbed Superman in a head-lock, his skin hot to touch burning Superman. But Superman managed to wiggle his way out of Darkseid's grip and quickly turned around to face him.

"There's no escape this time Kal-El." Growled Darkseid. Then he lunged forward and punched Superman in the face, the a second time, and a third. Superman was knocked back onto the ground, but was still on his feet.

But then Darkseid shot down and punched Superman in the face, knocking him to the ground with enough force to form a small crater. But then Darkseid picked him and punched him in the face again. Then after raising him over his head and tossing him, Darkseid kicked him sending Superman flying back and into a wall.

Superman slowly struggled to regain himself but the assault wasn't over. Darkseid came up behind him and grabbed his head. Then he began slamming him into the wall.

After several strikes Darkseid lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. Superman was hunched over so Darkseid kicked him forcing a loud yelp from his body. Superman rolled over on the ground, struggling to one knee as Darkseid stood over him.

He grabbed Superman by his cape and held him up. The Thunder began to roar overhead as Darkseid continued to growl.

Then with one great swing Darkseid tossed Superman high, high into the air. In a quick second Darkseid was up and floating were Kal-El would be.

Everyone from all over Apokolips looked up and saw the sight. The sky was black, thunder roared overhead and then there was a great big flash of red, like a red lightning bolt.

Darkseid shot his omega beams down and shot Superman back to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Batman from where he was. But then he and his team were set upon by the forces of Apokolips.

Jonah was tackled by a Para-demon who quickly wrapped his hands around Jonah's throat and began choking him. Despite Jonah's struggling he could barely get free.

Booster Gold was thrown into the ground by Kalibak. But B'wana Beast jumped behind him and hit Kalibak away. But then when his back was turned General Stepphenwolf snuck up behind B'wana Beast and stabbed him in the back with his spear. B'wana Beast looked down and saw as the spear was retracted out of his body. Then he fell over, losing consciousness.

Wonder Woman was in the sky but the Para-demons all surrounded and jumped her, managing to take her to the ground.

Superman crashed into the ground below. Darkseid flew down and stood next to Superman's body. The man of Steele seemed to be unconscious or even worse.

Darkseid looked him over with pure satisfaction and a malicious grin formed on his face." I'VE WON!" he bellowed as he shot his arms up and burst into a cackling laughter, the lighting cracked around him framing his shadow over the defeated Superman's against the wall.


	19. On the Clock part 3

**We come to it at last**

**On the Clock part 3**

After their initial meeting with Darkseid, the Titans were taken and thrown into the dungeon. Taken down to the deepest, darkest part of the dungeon and chained against the wall. A guard had been placed there but when it was heard that the Justice League was attacking, every soldier all over Apokolips went to battle.

So the Dungeon was empty, expect for its seven prisoners. The team had been kept there without proper essentials, not even enough light to see and the smell was horrendous.

But the team was broken off from the darkness by a strange green light. They squinted as the light got brighter and brighter, shinning in between the cracks of the door.

"Try this one." Said a woman's voice on the other end. Then the door shook as if it had been hit, then a second time, and finally a third. The third time the door came flying off its hinges and fell to the ground. The Green light covered the room and the Titans shielded their eyes from it.

"There they are." Said a man's voice. When the Titans looked up again there was Green Lantern and Captain Atom, untying their chains.

"Your rescuing us." Said Raven as if it was a strange thing, as Captain Atom freed her.

"Yes." He replied as if it was a normal thing.

"Easy." Commented Lantern as he freed Robin and the boy wonder fell into his arms." You'll be alright now." Raven was now free and went about freeing the other Titans. Then Captain Atom walked over to Lashina.

"What's the quickest way out of here?" he asked.

"We can go the way we came." Told Lashina." But we risk going back out into open combat." Atom looked back at Lantern who stood before the Titans, most looking worse for wear. Lantern turned and looked at Atom shaking his head.

"We can't risk that." He said to Lashina." We can't risk going out in the open."

"Don't talk about us like we're not here." Groaned Superboy as he stood up." We can still fight."

"No." said Atom." I told you all before." The Titans all looked at him, waiting on his next words." This is beyond all of you, it's time you let the professionals take over." Then he looked back to Lashina." What are our other options?"

"This way." Replied Lashina. Then she led the way down the halls of the dungeon. Atom followed after here with Lantern behind him, using his ring to carry the titans.

Lashina led them out a long and narrow path that went all the way around the dungeon, but she said it was secretive so they wouldn't be found. It eventually led out a backdoor of the prison. And there a shorter length between there and the extraction point.

They exited out the back door and began running. The thunder clapping above them and the lightning flashing with it. Then it began to rain.

Meanwhile with Darkseid and the defeated Superman.

The rain began to fall down. Darkseid looked up and scanned the skies and then looked back at Superman.

The cold rain against his face was the first thing Superman felt after he regained consciousness. His eyes opened and he saw Darkseid standing over him. Slowly getting feeling back in the rest of his body Superman staggered to get back to his feet.

"Why Kal-el?" asked Darkseid." Why get up, why keep fighting? Why prolong your suffering?" Superman was able to get to one knee now." You must know it's pointless to keep fighting, your cause is lost, your forces decimated. There was never any hope, you abandoned it when you came here." Superman struggled to his feet, his legs wobbling." Why, Why do you persist?!"

Superman picked his head up and looked at Darkseid, the rain falling down hard now.

"Because I have to." Replied Superman." It's my responsibility, just as yours is to destroy me and everything I love. I won't give up, I can't give up not while others depend on me. I will stand and continue to fight because if I don't… no one will."

Darkseid only grimaced at Superman who stood there on weak legs. Then Darkseid lunged over, shortening the distance between them and swung his fist.

But Superman deciding not to hold back some of his power any more swung up his arm much faster than Darkseid and punched him in the face.

The God flew back and hit the wall of his palace. When he looked up Superman was flying straight at him and rammed into him. Then Superman began swinging, punch after punch sending Darkseid further into the wall.

Far off in the distance the rest of the Justice League team were overpowered and outnumbered by the forces of Apokolips.

Batman was in the middle of a pile of Para-demons, all bent on tearing him limb from limb. But then just when it seemed it was over for the Dark Knight they were all suddenly blasted off of him.

Batman turned his head and saw Captain Atom flying overhead, shooting the monsters left and right.

With all her strength Wonder Woman managed to thrust them off her. Then she turned and kicked one away.

Zatanna ran over and down to B'wana Beast's side. He lay in a puddle of his own blood barely alive, Zatanna grabbed his head and cradled it in her arms.

Then she looked up and saw Steppenwolf ready to strike down at them. Zatanna prepared herself for the blow but then Booster Gold flew over and punched Steppenwolf, sending him flying back.

Jonah was struggling against a Para-demon who was trying to strangle him. But then the crack from an electric whip shock the demon and sent him off Jonah. The cowboy jumped back to his feet and looked over to see Lashina standing nearby waving at him.

Jonah rolled his eyes and then turned around only to be face to face with Mad Harriet. Jonah reached for his gun but the fury slashed him across the chest with her claws. Blood flew everywhere as Jonah fell forward.

"NO!" cried Lashina. Then she lashed her whip forward and hitting Mad Harriet, sending her back. Then Lashina ran over to Jonah's side." C'mon Cowboy, C'mon." she said as she held his face in her hands. But Jonah's eyes rolled behind his head as he began to fade.

All around them the combat continued. Wonder Woman flew up into the air and two Para-demons charged her. But she punched one and then the other, sending them back into the ground.

Captain Atom and Booster Gold stood back to back blasting left and right. Batman tossed an exploding Bat-a-rang, catching several Para-demons in the mix.

"We can't hold out much longer." Zatanna cried.

"We've got the Titans." Said Lantern as he boarded the ship." We got what we came for."

"Agreed." Said Batman." To the ship!" he yelled." Everyone!" Big Barda took Gilotina's head and then bashed it against her helmet before turning and leaving.

Booster and Atom provided cover from above blasting anyone who got close. Lashina picked Jonah up in her arms and ran back to the ship. ZAtanna supported Beast and the two made it on.

"That's everyone." Commented Wonder Woman as she flew down next to Batman.

"Not quite." He responded. Then he clicked his finger to his ear piece." Superman, we have the Titans and are ready to go."

Superman just punched Darkseid again, sending him through the wall and into the courtyard of his palace. The man of Steele then walked over to him. But then his earpiece clicked.

"Superman." Said Batman's voice." We have the Titans and are ready to go." Superman took his finger off the earpiece and then looked at Darkseid who was now standing.

"Looks like we're done here." Commented Superman.

"This isn't over Kal-El. Our battle will never end."

"Some other time then." Said Superman. Then he turned and prepared to leave. But once his back was turned Darkseid lunged forward and swung his fist at him. But in the blink of an eye Superman turned around and punched Darkseid right in the stomach.

Darkseid let out a roar and was then sent flying back. The force of the punch sending him back through the walls of the entire palace, through one of statue's and onto the ground below.

Superman then took off into the sky ready to join the others.

Darkseid slowly picked himself up and looked around. Everywhere there was destruction from the battles. Toppled buildings and statues, all was in ruin.

Darkseid turned and watched Superman fly across the sky.

"I will find you again Kal-El. The entire universe cannot hide you from me." Darkseid pledge to him with a raised fist." I'll hunt you till the end of time itself!"

Meanwhile the Javelin had taken off into the sky, the hanger door closing. Batman and Wonder Woman standing by it.

"Wait!" called a voice. Then in the blink of an eye Superman flew down and was on the closing hanger." Room for one more" he chuckled.

"Better late than never." Said Wonder Woman as he walked up to them.

"You always have to make an entrance." Added Batman. Superman just looked past them, noticing mostly everyone on the ship. He saw Lantern and Atom piloting, Barda and Booster Gold.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Superman.

"The Titans were all retrieved and are in sick-bay getting medical attention for some minor injuries." Told Batman.

"And the others?" asked Superman.

"Had some close calls." Told Batman." But they should be fine."

Meanwhile in sick bay.

Zatanna sat by B'wana Beast's bed. He had been bandaged up and due to advanced medical with the Justice League he was going to recover; only he was going to want to take things slow.

Zatanna sat close watching his every move. Beast let out a groan as she shook his head and opened his eyes, seeing her there.

"Hey you." He said managing a smile.

"Easy." Said Zatanna shooting down and keeping in his resting position." You don't want to reopen your wound." Beast let a slight grunt and looked down at the scar on his stomach.

"Huh." He said looking down and acknowledging it." I've had worse." He said looking back to Zatanna." Remember I live with you."

"You're lucky." Said Zatanna managing a chuckle." The spear narrowly missed you heart." Beast grabbed Zatanna's hands and placed them against his chest.

"I'm not so sure it didn't." he said. The two looked at each other, locking eyes then they leaned towards the other and kissed.

"Bah." Grunted a voice from the doorway. The couple turned over and saw Booster leaning against the doorway arms crossed a smirk on his face." Mush." Then he turned and walked away. Beast and Zatanna turned back to each other and kissed again.

Little did they know they had another watcher. From across the hallway Lashina was watching them as she was sitting beside Jonah, who hadn't woken up yet. His shirt was off and a large bandage covered his chest where he was cut. The only sound in the room was the one monitoring Jonah's heart which was moving at a steady pace.

She let out a sigh lamenting over what she hadn't had yet when Jonah began to stir. He let out a groan and slowly began to wiggle awake. Lashina quickly shot around and over to him.

"Easy." She said to him as he began to wake." You've lost a lot of blood. So take things slow." Jonah looked at her then at the rest of the room. Once he established he wasn't in her home he said something.

"Your still here?" he asked." I wants to die alone, just like I was born." He said resting his head against his pillow. Having survived for nearly 200 years, after all the times he'd been shot and stabbed Jonah decided now was a good time to rest.

"But you're not going to die." Said Lashina frantically." Ever again."

"It's my time to go." Commented Jonah. He'd given up with ever getting back to his own time, he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to sit there on his deathbed alone. "I've successfully burnt all my bridges. Nobody loves me and I don't love nobody!"

"No that's not true. People do love you." Said Lashina as she shot over and grabbed his hand in her's. Jonah just glanced at her hand and then glared at her, causing her to let go and sit back. "Everything will be fine, you're over-reacting." She said sitting back." I don't even know why we're talking about this."

"I'm overreacting!" yelled Jonah sitting up." This was supposed to happen to you!" he growled in her face. He would gladly trade dying places with Lashina, so long as she was the one dying." You're worthless!" Lashina sat there for a minute cringing in her chair. Then she got up and walked out the door, burying her face in her hands. Jonah rested his head back on his pillow and shut his eyes, ready to die.

"How sentimental." Said a man's voice. Jonah grunted and rolled over to see Superman and Batman in the doorway.

"What part of I want to die alone don't you people get?" he growled.

"You're not dying Hex." Said Batman as he walked in." You just had a serious scratch."

"Yea." Agreed Jonah as he rested his head back." But it was a good enough story to get that big bitch out of here." Superman and Batman just glanced at each other.

"We're almost back to earth." Said Superman turning back to him." You have a specific place you'd like us to drop you off?"

"No." replied Jonah as he stood up. His coat and hat were resting on a chair nearby and he saw fit to cloth himself. The he walked out of the room, Superman and Batman following him.

The three then began making their way down the hallway. Lashina had walked in ahead of them, sat down in a chair next to Barda and began sulking.

"Don't you think you were too hard on her?" asked Batman as he walked next to Hex.

"Hm?" asked Jonah." Big Bitch? Don't really care."

"There's no reason to be so mean spirited."

"I am what I am." Said Jonah straightening out his jacket." Maybe you didn't hear me when I said 'I don't love nobody'."

"I don't think that's true." Said Superman.

"Don't remember askin."

"You fought with us when you didn't have to." Said Superman." Surely deep down you must realize there is some good in you." Jonah turned his head from Batman and glanced between him and Superman. "You know." Said Superman as he appeared in the room with Jonah and Batman." You don't have to leave just yet." Jonah cocked his head at him." We still have a place for you in the Justice League."

"So you keep sayin. But I've already declined your offer."

"Well it's still open."

"I told y'all before I don't belong with y'all I work alone. However" he turned and looked over at Batman." There is the bounty for this mission." Batman nodded his head, reached into his pocket and pulled out a large stack of hundred dollar bills. After licking his finger he began counting the money. He stopped for a moment and looked up, seeing everyone else was looking at him strangely.

Batman just folded all the money together and handed it to Jonah." Keep the change." He said. Jonah ran his thumb over the money, causing it to crinkle against itself.

"Pleasure." He said nodding to Batman. Then he reached out his hand and Batman shook it.

"Just remember Jonah." Said Batman getting his attention." Nobody can be alone forever." Jonah just nodded and then turned to Superman, extending his hand.

"I really wish you'd stick around this time Jonah." Said Superman.

"Nah." Grunted Jonah." I've got my own adventures to be seein to."

Superman just nodded, a solemn look on his face." I wish you all the luck in the world." Jonah cocked his head at him." I really do." He assured with a warm smile.

"See ya when I see's ya." Said Jonah. Then he turned around and stepped up on the teleporter. Everyone looked at Jonah as he prepared to be sent back to earth. Jonah glanced around and saw Barda, Wonder Woman and Lashina looking at him. Jonah tipped his hat to them." Ladies." He said.

Then with the click of one button Jonah disappeared off the javelin and was sent back to earth. Lashina let out a sigh and pouted her head.

Superman walked over to the window and looked out it, Batman came up behind him their reflections shown in the glass.

"I'm gonna miss that crazy bastard." Commented Superman.

On their way back to earth Barda and Lashina were returned to their neighborhoods. Then afterwards the Justice League returned to the watchtower and the team separated to different parts of the watchtower. The Titans were sent to Medical bay for a more routine check-up.

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman all made their way to the conference room. It was empty with nobody else around. Superman walked over and poured three cups of coffee while his co-workers sat down at the table.

Then Superman walked over and placed the cups before them, then he sat down amongst them. Nothing was said for a while and silence took them, the only sound was of slight sipping.

"So?" spoke up Wonder Woman as she strummed her fingers against the table." What's next?" Batman and Superman looked at each other and down at the table. They'd just beaten off the Legion of Doom, saved the Teen Titans, and fought back Darkseid. For at least the next few days everything was going to be quiet, leaving the League with a lot of downtime.

"Disneyworld?" suggested Superman with a raised brow. Batman and Wonder Woman looked over at him in confusion. Superman wasn't sure, that was just the first idea that came into his head. But both Wonder Woman and Batman appeared to agree as they nodded their heads and a smirk came over Superman's face.

So without a moment to lose they headed off to Disneyworld, California. But it wasn't just the three of them, the whole League went. And their entire stay was document by pictures they took:

The entire Justice League crowding the entrance. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and all the others who could fly soured in over the sign while others waited on the ground. Getting in was no problem, after all they are the world's greatest heroes.

Another had Wonder Woman standing between Superman and Batman with her arms around them, the three standing with Cinderella's castle in the distance.

Vixen dropped her heel at one point and Green Lantern bent down and picked it up for her, returning it to her foot.

Flash stood at the very front of the Splash Mountain ride with his shirt off and arms up right as they were about to drop.

A photo of the large group of Leaguers at the drop on the tower of terror. Black Canary shrieked in Green Arrow's ear, Aztek sat there holding onto the arms of his chair for dear life. Batman however sat unfazed the whole time.

Wonder Woman and Batman on the 'It's a Small World Ride'. Wonder Woman smiling in delight at it, Batman still unfazed as he sat next to her.

Those pictures they titled as Bruce's downtime.

B'wana Beast was like a kid at Christmas in the Animal Kingdom. He was so excited that he was jumping all around on the safari ride. There was a picture of him on the edge of the truck while Zatanna and Booster held onto his loin-cloth to try and pull him back in.

Shining Knight took this too serious, because when he found 'The Sword in the Stone' he tried with all his might to pull it out but to no avail. Vigilante was in the corner of the picture pointing and laughing at his friend.

There was a picture of an enraged Etrigan as he rode in a giant Hunny Pot on the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride.

Another had Green Arrow, bow in hand posing with Robin Hood.

Red Tornado posing with Wall-E.

Huntress smiling joyfully with her arm around Question's neck pulling him into the picture, his hat nearly falling off while she had a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on.

Red Rocket and Captain Atom put their political views aside, put their arms around each other and enjoyed a nice cold one in EPCOT.

Wildcat and Aquaman sitting at a dinner table together, raising their drinks to the camera.

Another picture featured the Justice League posing with the statue of another superhero team, featuring a super solider, a man in armor, a hammer wielding God, a muscle bound monster, and several others. The picture has Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Black Canary, Huntress, Vixen, and Hawk-girl all posing at the bottom of the picture all pointing with thumbs down and tongues out. The Flash was in the background next to the statue; in his hand was a sign that read 'JLA FOREVER!'

And after all the fun of the day, the team reconvened in the Center of the Magic Kingdom for the night.

"Here it comes." Said Superman. Everyone looked on in anticipation as the black sky suddenly exploded with vivid lights and colors. The fireworks sored in the air then exploded lighting up the sky, each more magnificent than the last.

Everyone darted their heads from left to right trying to watch all of it. They'd point out the different patterns to those who hadn't seen.

The lights show continued shining across the sky, but as quick as it began it was over. The last lights of the fireworks subsided and then it was over.

The Heroes all stood there in their large group, but then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Never forget." Said the voice getting everyone's attention." Never forget the power of dreams." And the Justice League Heroes of Truth, Honor, and Justice couldn't help but take those words to heart. Then a song began playing over the loud speaker." When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, Will come to you."

Superman stood there and couldn't help it as his emotions took him and he began sniffling. He brought his arm up to his eyes and suppressed his tears in them." If your heart is in your dream. No request is too extreme." He picked his head up for a moment to look around at everyone else, only to see they were having the same reactions." When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do."

Everyone, all the Heroes stood there crying amongst themselves. They each walked around to all the other members and hugged, expressing their respect and love for the fellow Leaguer.

Wonder Woman walked up tears in her eyes and hugged Superman. He returned the hug, then the two looked at everyone else.

Captain Atom and Green Lantern hugged, Green Arrow hugging Black Canary resting his head against hers. Superman noticed Batman however was not and was standing by himself, not joining the rest of the team.

Then he marched past everyone, still crying and hugging and approached Batman. The Dark Knight looked at the crying Man of Steele with a raised brow. But then Superman bent over and hugged with all his might, his tears flowing off his face and down Batman's shoulder.

Although he had limited movement of his arms Batman reached his arm around and patted Superman on the back. Afterwards the Kryptonian released him just as Wonder Woman walked over.

She walked over, pulled Batman's head down and kissed him on the lips. Superman wiped his eyes and smirked. Then he turned around and looked at his comrades as their emotions began to subside. Superman knew he could count on them to handle any danger or overcome any obstacle, he could trust them and they could trust him. Because at the end of the day the Justice League was more than a team, they were a family.

The last picture was of the entire Justice League all gathered together, side by side in a big group shot photo with Cinderella's Castle glowing behind them.

Superman held the photo in his hands, raised it up and placed it on the fridge with all the others. Then he took a step back and looked on proudly with Batman and Wonder Woman by his side.

"We should do stuff like that more often." He said with a cheery smile.

**The End**

**The End of Justice League: Off the Clock**

**And that was the last chapter of Off the Clock. Please leave me a review of what you thought. **

**I never thought I'd end up doing a Justice League story, I thought the heroes would be too hard to balance out and the story would be too complex. But apparently I was wrong. **

**In all honesty I didn't think I would ever have so much fun doing a Justice League story, and I'll defiantly be writing another in the future. I've already got several other short ones written, some involving crossovers with the Avengers and Dragon Ball Z.**

**On a side note Happy 75****th**** Anniversary to Superman.**


End file.
